Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge
by Chiri-tan
Summary: AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27;G27;X27
1. First Theorem

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**My second fanfic~! And I'll tell you here, I'm a Verde fangirl! He's so awesome, mysterious, cool, distant, and I like his mannerism in talking!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**First Theorem: Double Persona of Tsunayoshi.**

The news have reach Professor Verde's light ears. The Estraneo Famiglia, known as an experimental Famiglia, has been eliminated by Vendicare. The reason is: They have violated mafia's Omerta too many times. The news itself has no significant meaning for the green-haired scientist. But, Estraneo Famiglia has abandoned their experiments and researches. It is a good chance to enhance _his_ research.

With that in mind, Verde leaves for the former Estraneo Famiglia ruins.

When he arrives on scene, the place is a complete mess like he expected before. He straightens his glasses. "Interested in looking around, Verde-sama?" Said a bandaged member of Vendicare. Verde chuckled. This place consists of nothing that can help him in his scientific research. "I wanted to take a look at Estraneo's projects." He stated simply.

None of the broken tools appear to be useful. He looked around and many people came to take the children. Some of the children are victim of human-trafficking, and their parents have been notified by the Vendicare authorities. _Useless._ He thought.

He looked around once more, and a mop of brown hair catches his attention. The scientist approaches the young brunette. The figure is slender, almost too cute to be a boy. He is leaning to a tree behind him, eyes closed. He wore a simple shorts and T-shirt, both of them are broken white in color. He stretches his hand to _touch _the young boy.

Much to his surprise, the boy reacted even before he managed to touch him. The boy grabs his hand with tight grip and points a knife to Verde's neck. Orange-colored cold eyes stare to the scientist's face. "Question: Who are you?" He asked in a monotonous cold voice. "I am Verde. A scientist." The professor is rather startled. Why slender arms like the ones the boy possessed able to exert this much strength?

"Quite the contrary, who are you?" The green-haired scientist asked. "I am Tsunayoshi, 27th participant of Estraneo Famiglia's assassin project." The brunette coldly replied. "Kora Tsunayoshi! Don't hurt a guest!" A crack of whip came and knocked the young boy unconscious. Verde caught the young boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Verde-sama. According to _that thing_'s files, his parents sold him to the mafia to clear their debts. So, there are no possibilities for anyone to pick up this boy, unlike others, who are victim to human-trafficking that Estraneo Famiglia did often."

Verde slowly examine the boy and smirks. "I will take him with me. I am sure that he is going to be an important asset for my research." He slung the young brunette over his shoulder. "But, Verde-sama!" Verde coldly stares to the Vendicare personnel. "If he doesn't have any history as normal civilians, it is easier for me."

Without any word, the green-haired scientist left a young boy with him.

**

* * *

**

He returned back to his laboratory. His alligator, Sparks, greeted him. He put the boy he just found on the couch. Great, just great! This boy's reaction towards his touch is admirable. Verde took of the boy's shirt and find whip-marks embedded everywhere on his back. His front is no better, it has many shots marks.

Test-subject, there are no misses on his sounds. It shows that this boy didn't struggle if experimental drugs are injected on his body. But, the whip-marks on his back also showed the scientist that he did mistakes often. Verde change the boy's shirt with the green one he has in stocks. To tell the truth, Verde doesn't like to experiment on human. It can endanger his position in mafia charts, and it is against his principle.

When he proceeds to take off the boy's shorts, the brunette abruptly gets up.

"Hiiiie!"

The boy's body shivered from head to toe, certainly different than his first reaction when Verde approached him. "You…?" Verde asked. "I-I am s-sorry!" He touches his head, covering his face. "Are you the same boy I met this morning?" The scientist asked again. "A-ah! D-did I… _kill _again? T-this morning? I-I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy shuddered. _Double personalities?_ Verde asked himself. "What is your name, boy?" The scientist asked, hiding his excitement beneath his curious voice. "Tsunayoshi… I go w-with the name _Tsuna_." He answered nervously. Verde petted his head. _Interesting…_ He smirked.

"It is befitting, Tsuna."

"A-are you m-my Professor now?"

Verde narrowed his eyes and straighten his glasses. "Your Professor?" He asked. Tsuna nods. "Yes, m-my previous Professor is named Shamal. He is pervert, but otherwise, is kind." A sting of jealousy filled Verde's emotional system when Tsuna blushed and remember his memories of Shamal all too fondly. "I am Verde. I guess you can call me your Professor for now."

"I-I am looking forward to w-work with you, Verde-sama!"

An unfamiliar feeling burst in Verde's stomach. Tsuna's warm smile is something he never expects to have in his gloomy laboratory, where only Sparks and him as the living being. "You may rest again, Tsuna. Tomorrow is going to be a harsh day." Verde touches his forehead lightly. "Goodnight, Verde-sama."

Verde left the lounge and enters his main computer room. "Ciaossu," A man with fedora greeted him. "I don't remember ever giving you permission to enter my lab, Reborn." Verde ignore the figure and sat in front of his large computer. "The chosen seven-!" Before Reborn can finish his sentence, Verde's _intentional_ loud typing noise gets in his way. "I told you I won't be Arcobaleno, or anything you want me to. I don't see the scientific benefits."

Reborn chuckled and polishes his gun.

"You got a new toy, didn't you, Verde?"

Verde stare coldly to Reborn. "Leave Tsunayoshi out of this." He said in the same cold voice as his stare.

"I wonder about that…"

**Finished~! Please review~~! This is my first time writing with Tsuna as the main focus, I hope I got him right. And Verde too, I hope he's not OOC. **

**Bye-bee~!**


	2. Second Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**It's school holiday and I have so much time to be so held back, strike that, I have ****nothing ****to do at all. That's why this chapter is fast. Once school starts, I guess it'll be two-days or three-days once. **

**Alucard-Nightroad89**Oh, you'll see other Guardians alright! I've been planning that! Thank you~ I've been so worried that I won't be able to get those three right! **Kura-Chi**Thank you~ I also think that this pair is cute~ enjoy this chapter! **Kurai Minoru **Yeah, unexpected. But otherwise, I've been dreaming about Ver27 moments and I never got them -_- That's why I decided to make it myself. To tell you the truth, Tsuna's place now was supposed to be OC's. But, I'm glad I changed my mind! **MysticMaiden18 **Thank goodness I got Verde right. I ABSOLUTELY didn't think Verde would experiment with human. That's going to destroy my little fangirl world T,T **the dream avenger 18** They're in adult form~ and I'm afraid you have to wait for Third Theorem before you can see some Tsuna's 'Assassin Mode'. He's so cool!

**Music When Writing: D-tecnolife - UVERworld**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Second Theorem: Increase of Vocabulary.**

It was a gloomy day for Professor Verde. He dislikes meaningless arts like painting, moreover, the abstract one. It has no value over his precious digital codes, and mysteries of science. But as a renowned scientist in both mafia and the non-mafia world, he is forced to attend an annual 'Arts and Science Student Affair'. It consist of nothing that able to quench his thirst for knowledge, these students didn't think of any original ideas. How boring.

He straightened his glasses and ignores all of the paparazzi surrounding him. He liked his laboratory better than any place in this world. One of his private vehicles is parked two-hundred meters from this ridiculous affair. He liked this invention of his just recently, when he caught Tsunayoshi's eyes sparkles when he showed him the modified hover bike.

Aah, Tsunayoshi.

Talking about the young brunette will sometimes bring light to the renowned scientist's eyes. His development is something that will entice the green-haired professor for months, or even years to come. The boy has lived for three weeks under Verde's supervision. And as he predicted, the boy never struggle if he intend to injects him.

He stammers when he talks, and will sometimes get confused by Verde's words. His vocabulary is very low, and he never talked unless it was necessary. One day, the professor asked him the reason of his klutziness, and the brunette stammered even more, making Verde confused with his circling sentences. He trips a lot, and always hesitates in everything he does. Verde sometimes watched him with mild amusement. He remembered when the young boy walks back and forth in front of the toilet, wondering if he should enter or not.

Verde chuckled. Tsunayoshi's presence made his gloomy laboratory colorful. Verde even _smiled_ to the young brunette sometimes. But, his main function is still as a test subject. Verde always keep in his mind that no matter how clumsy the boy is, he is still an _assassin_. Tsunayoshi's usual brown eyes are warm, curious, lit by so many expressions. Verde liked the boy's chocolate eyes, but, he can still remember about the cold, orange eyes.

Verde run his hand to through his own spiky hair. _Stay focus! _He thought to himself. He took out his motor keys. "Off to your own science world, Verde?" Asked a Chinese man, a bald Uakari sits on top of his head. He leaned over the white hoverbike's body. Verde hope that it's not bent, he was planning to make Tsuna ride it as one of his tests.

"I have told Reborn, Lal Mirch, and even Luche that I did not want to be an Arcobaleno. The reason is still the same. It has no scientific benefits." Verde crossed his arms and straighten his glasses with his right hand. "I have ignored Skull, and as I recall, he spent fifteen meaningless hours just to find my lab's entrance. What makes you think that you are able to convince me, Fon?"

The Chinese man laughed a very carefree laugh. "I guess I failed even before I begin. That was one of my reasons for coming here to see you," He searched his pocket and took out a letter. "Here, read it when you're back to your… well, laboratory." Verde took the letter and slip it on his lab-coat pocket. He straightens his glasses again and hopped up to his hoverbike. "I hope we will never meet again, Fon."

He head to his laboratory and make a stop in front of a snack-shop. He needed some supplement to keep his brain working. Stack of pink, weird-shaped lollipops are shoved to the display. "Ah, Verde-san. Come to buy the usual?" A laid-back voice asked. "Indeed, Spanner. The usual and…" He averted his gaze to a pure white and baby pink colored candy. "Oh, those? That's marshmallows, the plain and the strawberry flavor."

Those candies strangely remind him of Tsunayoshi. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "I take those and the usual. Put it in your debts." Spanner heavily and disapprovingly sighed. But, Verde have helped him when his robots broke down. It cost a lot, and Verde agreed to pay it in a flexible way, by whim, of course. That is to let Verde take as many candies from his shop until the debts are paid-in-full. Spanner gave him three boxes of mint-flavored lollipops and a box of marshmallows.

"Nice to have business with you, Verde-san." Spanner waved indifferently. Verde left the shop and continue his journey back to his laboratory.

**

* * *

**

Verde enters the lounge and stretches his body. It's a long, ridiculous day. When he entered the book-section, he heard a familiar scream. "Hiiiii!" Tsuna twisted his body an awkward position on the couch. His alligator, Sparks, clings to him. "D-don't bully me." He pleads. It just makes Sparks move around more. "Sparks, be nice to him." The said alligator made its way to its master. "V-Verde-sama!" Tsuna sits upright and stares to the ground.

"I have returned, Tsuna." Said Verde while petting the overjoyed Sparks. Tsuna look up to him with curious stare. _Loss of words, I presume._ Thought Verde. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Verde lets go of his alligator and sat next to him. "What is the trouble?" He asked to the young brunette. The young boy blushed and gathers all of his courage to face his Professor.

"W-welcome home, V-Verde-sama."

Verde narrowed his eyes and straighten his glasses. _His vocabulary has improved just in three weeks time. _He thought excitedly. "A-ah! D-did I say anything w-wrong?" Verde lightly shook his head. "Your vocabulary has improved, Tsuna. Did you read, or opened anything when I was gone?" The scientist asked. He scribbled on his note that he always keep with him in his pocket.

"Y-yes. If I recalled it c-correctly, it is titled _Conversation for Dummies_ m-made by Fuuta Della Stella."

Verde continues to scribble various notes on his pocket-book. When he finished, he petted Tsuna's head. "Good job, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's stomach tingled with a new feeling. He forces the blush away from his face. "Because your charts have been excellent, and you are behaving nicely, here. I brought you a gift." The scientist took the marshmallow box from the plastic bag.

"Here," He showed the young brunette a cushion-like candy. Tsuna's eyes lit up with excitement. "W-what is that?" He asked with a surge of excitement that can be heard from his voice. "Oh, you don't know. This is a marshmallow." Verde pushed the candy, and it bounced back. "Eat it-!" It caught Verde by surprise. Tsuna ate it directly from his fingers.

Tsuna blushes cutely and touches his cheeks. "Delicious~!"

Verde's face reddened. He throws his face away from the young boy who sat on his laps now. _Is there some sort of breakdown in my emotional, or blood vein system? Why is there a need of blood rushing to my face? And I just imagined my stomach jumped away. _Verde thought to himself, panicking. Meanwhile, the clueless brunette tilted his head in question.

"Verde-sama? I-I like Verde-sama the most!"

Verde is in loss of words. He remembered this on his head, and will later scribble it on his note. "Tsunayoshi…" He finally manages to fix his emotional error. "Where did you learn that word?" Tsuna points to the bookshelf. "_Conversation for Dummies_ again?" Verde asked. "I-in a d-dictionary…" Tsuna's voice becomes fainter. "What is the definition of that word?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "To adore, admire, or appreciate someone."

_I am excited because of his excel; I am excited because of his increase of vocabulary. Nothing else._

Verde can only laugh for Tsuna's innocent answer. Tsuna rubbed his eyes. "Are you sleepy, Tsuna?" Verde asked. "Y-yes…" Tsuna replied, and his soft voice became much softer. "Wait here. I'll prepare your bedroom or-!" Tsuna have fallen asleep on his chest. _Troublesome boy… _Verde thought again. He lays Tsuna on the couch and covers him with a blanket. "If he catches cold, we can't commence tomorrow's test."

Verde left the lounge with Sparks, turning of the light.

A few minutes later, someone opened the door to the lounge. He saw the sleeping Tsuna, and scoffed. "That Verde, I told him I wonder if I will leave Tsunayoshi out of my pranks… Dame-Verde. Ciaossu, Tsuna."

**

* * *

**

"Tell me, Sparks. I cannot possibly teach him everything he needs to know here, can I?" After spouting this sentence, Verde felt like a fool. "Now, I am crazy enough to talk with you." He leans on his chair; it bent for seventy-five degrees, like he programmed it to. A corresponding program, the Star Constellation, decorate Verde's ceiling. Suddenly, white envelope fell down. "Oh, Fon's letter."

**Namimori Middle School Appliance.**

_Hello, Verde.__Reborn told us that you have a new toy (I know what he meant).__Why don't you enroll him there?__By any means, I don't force you. But, you can't teach him everything he needs to know by yourself._

_Yours sincerely,_

_.Fon._

Verde crumpled the paper and throw it to the coffee table. _He _needed the young assassin for his research! Why will he enroll him at school? Located so far away, in Japan. His knowledge is superb. There is no need for Tsunayoshi to go to school. Verde closed his eyes to think for a minute. But, just in case…

"Sparks, keep the paper…"

**Finished~! Oh, Verde… I love your chara. But your language is so hard! But that's one of the reason I'm fangirling you~! Ahhh I made the story but I envy Tsuna here! Please review~ and I just realized… there haven't been any Ver27 fanfiction. Well, for those who dreamed of this pair, or those who don't expect it, enjoy mine~~!**

**You friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan. **


	3. Third Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**God, Full Metal Alchemist DS game really pissed me off. Just finish already! AAAAAH!**

**Kurai Minoru **Yeah, I've been thinking that when I wrote the second chapter. Everything is just too cute! Gosh and Verde's personality is something that will tire me when I write this fic, but anyways, enjoy! **RanLei **Good to know that you're reviewing again! I miss you~ Namimori? You'll see if Verde's going to be kind enough ~,~ **Alucard-Nightroad89 **I'm glad you enjoyed it! And Tsuna's Vongola heritage, eh? I didn't think about that. Thanks for pinpointing that out! You'll see *devil smirk* **TakeshiYamamoto2980 **Isn't he? Aw~~ Tsuna's too cute~ Glad to know that someone else love this pair! They need more love! **the dream avenger18**Really? I'm so proud! Verde's 'craving for knowledge' is very tiring. I have to google around and think like a scientist! And enjoy this chapter! **ReaperofDarkness **But you reviewed me now… That's so helping! :'D Reviews keep me going! And Ver27 _is _new… I know. But I can't resist the temptation; they're just too cute together!

**Music When Writing: Gekidou - UVERworld**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Third Theorem: Hyper and Priorities.**

"Intruder alert. Explosion detected. Confirmation of Dying Will Bullet commencing… approved. Commencing emergency fire extinguisher." The sudden notice woke our scientist up. Sparks clings to Verde's lap, and purrs. "Sparks…?" Verde put on his prescription glasses. Once his sights become clear, he notices a cushion-like thing on Sparks's mouth. "Are you telling me that Tsunayoshi is in danger?" He asked, feeling like a fool once again.

"Identify the source of fire." The green-haired scientist commanded. "Roger. Began scanning the laboratory…" The computer's blank made Verde anxious. First, his files… they're inside the safe, no probabilities of them getting burned. His animal experiments… inside the innermost biology lab. Nothing to worry about. "Location acquired. Fifth section's Lounge, book-section. Two Dying Will flames detected."

Verde realized what is inside the Lounge. Tsunayoshi is sleeping there! And the only one person he knows of uses the Dying Will Bullets… damn that Reborn! "Come, Sparks." Verde left his computer room with Sparks lurking behind him, following. _No need to run, no need to run. He is simply a test subject, if he broke; I just need to find a new one. _

"This guy, just who the hell?" Cold orange eyes stare to Reborn indifferently. "You… even Tsuna don't know you. A stranger. Shall I kill you? Or you are important friend of Verde's?" Reborn didn't catch his words and is too enticed with the boy's apparent change. From his bug's observation, he is _supposed _to be timid, shy, and klutzy. "I'm not Verde's anything. Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered, trying to get a new reaction from the young boy.

"Perfect. I can kill you." Tsunayoshi's sudden move clears up the smoke, making him visible. He tried to punch Reborn on the face with his right hand, in which, Reborn blocked it with Leon-made sword. A silver glint can be seen from the boy's hand. "Brass Knuckles… how did you get it?" Reborn asked with a mild amusement. "Law of Assassin, section A, paragraph two, never leave yourself defenseless by not carrying a weapon." The brunette coldly replied.

Unfortunately, Reborn's left hand was free, and he punched Tsuna with that. Tsuna was pushed back and hit the bookshelf. He got up almost immediately, feeling no pain. Reborn would like to continue this party. But, Verde comes in with a lightning-class bullet reloaded gun. He points it to Reborn. "Back off, Verde!"

"Chaos Shot!"

The bullet split into two and Tsunayoshi immediately shields Verde from it. "I'd like to continue, Dame-Tsuna. But, I have matters I need to take care of. Ciao ciao." Reborn ran, and left the lounge. The orange-eyed boy looked at Verde, assuring himself that the professor is fine. "_You _are the boy I met that day." Verde concluded. He takes out his note-book and scribbles his new-found development.

"Who are you?" The scientist asked without taking his eyes off the notes. "I told you. I'm Tsunayoshi, 27th participant of Estraneo Famiglia assassin project." Verde scribbled this on his notes. "And, I would ask you to be more cautious. Tsuna treasures you, it makes me obligated to protect you." The professor stares to his test subject in a curious stare. "Tsuna? You talk like he is not you."

The orange-eyed boy chuckled. "No, I'm not Tsuna. Technically, I _am _him. He _created _me to endure everything, keeping him from breaking. Mind you though, we're different. Our personalities clashed, our eyes are different, and last but not least, our priorities." Verde scribbled this on his notes. _Interesting… it is worth it bringing him here. _He thought to himself.

The assassin touches his bleeding shoulder. "Then, what are you? And how about the difference in your priorities?" Verde asked without taking his eyes off his scribbling on his pocket notes. "I told you. Technically, I _am _him. Shamal tends to call me 'Hyper Mode' or 'Assassin Mode', and he also said that Tsuna and I are really different. Like earth and sky. As for our priorities…"

'Hyper' Tsuna touches Verde's chin and whispers to the professor's ear. "_His _priority is 'his important people'. Right now, it only consists of a person, and an animal. Namely, you, and your alligator, Verde. As for _my _priority, it is _him_. To keep Tsuna from breaking. You see how fragile he is, and I presume you can comprehend how hard my duty is…"

He lets go of Verde and clean himself of the dusts. "When _he_ wakes up, tell him something good. Oh, for your info, it's useless to ask him about me. He only knows me as his 'scary-other-self'," He chuckled in amusement. "Honestly, I can't even think the reason why Tsuna is so adorable, so clueless. And he cannot remember his time when _I _was in control."

Verde is once again, in a loss of words. _Tsuna _have brought colors to his gloomy laboratory. While _Tsunayoshi _is an interesting species to be researched. _Tsuna_'s slender arms sometimes aren't strong enough to bring a coffee tray. While _Tsunayoshi_'s slender arms can exert so much strength, enough to break a person's bone. Verde never regret any decision he made. But, this is the first time he felt _glad _to have taken a person under his wing. The young brunette collapsed and Verde catches him. The lounge is half-destroyed. And he hasn't prepared Tsuna's bedroom. "Well, letting him spend a night in my room is not something of malevolent."

He carries little Tsuna in his arms, bridal style, heading to _Verde's _bedroom. A room he never uses ever since that room was built.

* * *

Reborn, a hitman, and an espresso coffee. A combination most mafia think is ordinary. Reborn sat down in a coffee shop, staring to the endless, starless night sky. His pet chameleon, Leon, walked around his Fedora. Leon is _anxious_. He took another gulp of the espresso coffee. The reason he was here in the first place is to convince Verde to be an Arcobaleno, in Luche's request.

_Nothing else._ Reborn convinced himself. But, that assassin's orange eyes have lured him into other things. It made him to actually _envy _Verde. Because the scientist was the one who met him first, and took him under his lab-coated wings. Of course, Reborn have seen the _other _side of the young boy. Stammers when he talks, trips a lot, low vocabulary, hesitant, and _too shy for his own good_.

Reborn murmurs, "Dame-Tsuna…" in light amusement. _But_… it suddenly strikes to him. _That eyes, figure, and even hair… _Leon transform into a cell phone. Reborn dialed a number he knows by heart. Connecting…

"_Hello?"_ A crisp voice with an apathy embedded in it asked.

"Ciaossu. I'm in a bad mood now. So, I just tell you immediately." To think of it, Reborn _is _in a bad mood.

"_Hold on, what's wrong?" _That indifferent tone really contrasts with the voice's true intention. Reborn is used to this, though.

"Remember the talk about your missing brother? It seems that a jerk have found him." A jerk… it really fits that scrawny scientist.

"_Wait a minute, my brother? Tsunayoshi?" _ Surprise concealed in the indifferent voice.

"Who else would I mean, idiot?" Reborn scoffed.

"_Reborn, could you help me? Just… bring him to Namimori, to my reach…" _

"Che, okay. I'll help you just in friend's terms. You helped me a few times too in past." Reborn hangs up.

He sips his coffee again. "Sorry, Lu, it seems that I won't be able to convince that Dame-Verde anytime soon."

**

* * *

**

_This is… really awkward. _Verde is the type of person who will sleep in his lab-coat. But, this time, he had removed his lab-coat and glasses. He replaces it with a pajama that smells like a metal wardrobe. He already changed Tsunayoshi's clothes with a spare pajama he has. Just the top part has covered Tsuna's body.

Tsuna is sleeping soundly without a care to the world. On _Verde's _bed. A bed he specially invented, in the same time, a bed he never used. Sparks is asleep on his couch. Verde is left alone in a silent room with a sleeping boy and a sleeping alligator. He felt really awkward, don't know what to do. He already read the books in his rooms. He felt so bored.

Verde laid himself on his bed, with Tsuna curling like a ball beside him. His face is reddened, and he concluded that it is because his cheeks needed more blood than he usually needs. He tried to think of a complex formula to help him drift to sleep. Pressures, gravities, and every theorem he could think of. Suddenly, a small hand touches his chest.

"Onii-chan…"

Tsuna's soft voice was trembling. Verde rolled himself to face Tsuna, he is _crying_. _Unexpected! I have to be sure to remember this! _Verde almost crawled out of the bed to get his pocket notes. But, Tsuna's small hands are gripping him tightly like it was his life. In short three weeks the scientist has spent with the young boy, he never saw the boy cry.

_You see how fragile he is, and I presume you can comprehend how hard my duty is…_

'Hyper' Tsuna's word echoes in his head. _He knows… and that Shamal-person should know too that Tsuna is crying in his sleep._ Verde run his hands to spiky green hair and sighed. Ever since the boy is here, he found it hard to focus. "O-Onii-chan…" Tsuna's shoulder tensed. _He still stammers in his sleep._ Another data gathered in Verde's head.

_Onii-chan? A sibling? _Questions gathered in Verde's intelligent brain. Just spending a night with Tsunayoshi in a same bed could gather a large amount of data about the boy. The young boy shivered. Verde read a book that says; almost all of children test subject will be traumatized. It seems that Tsuna is no exception. His mind wanders to one of a very few conversation he manage to strike with the brunette.

"_Good job, Tsunayoshi." Verde petted his head like he usually did if the young boy did not struggle._

"_T-thank you, Verde-sama."_

"_It has come to me, why do you never struggle if I intend to inject you?" He asked. _

_The young boy stares to the ground coldly. _

"_I-I have no rights to do t-that. The other kids w-who are s-screaming is a victim to h-human-trafficking. I-I am nothing like that. Because, m-my parents sold me. T-they knew that I was going to be t-tortured…" _

That is the first time Verde ever feels sympathy. This boy is just behaving like he should, sold merchandise, a slave.

_As for my priority, it is _him_. To keep Tsuna from breaking._

_Even going as far as creating another personality, what kind of treatment did he receive in Estraneo?_

Tsuna gripped Verde's chest in a tighter grip. He is shivering from cold, and from his own dreams, or trauma.

Verde feels sleepy and instinctively hugged Tsuna closer to his body. "At least, this will keep him warm…" And that was the best sleep Verde ever had in years.

**Finished~! Aaah, I don't know if I've done a good job, so, please review~! Especially Reborn! God, did I get him right? And… can anyone guess who Tsuna's brother is? Well, it's kind of obvious -,- Aaah! I want Verde hugging me in my sleep too! Okay, I think I shout a lot here.**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	4. Fourth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**Sleepy~ and choir practice is so tiring~**

**RanLei **Verde's bed scene is my favorite part to write! And Hyper Tsuna _is_ cool in any fics I've read or every doujinshi I've read. Enjoy this chapter~! **TakeshiYamamoto2980 **Well in my mind, Verde is a workaholic for sure! He's not like Spanner whose face is smooth and even had a nightcap on when sleeping. My instinct said, if I ever be a scientist who will dedicate my life to mysteries of science, of course I won't sleep! **the dream avenger 18 **Isn't he? God, Reborn is too hard to predict! What he ever shows is his mischievous streak and a seriousness that a joke will follow. You like Tsunayoshi? Well me too! I have to be careful not to make this fic to 27Hyper!27 ushishishi~ **Alucard-Nightroad89 **I'm glad the characters are great! Dino… you just need to see later! I have some ideas lurking on my mind, but, of course I'll like to hear from you! PM me anytime you want! **Kurai Minoru **Ohh, don't be! I think anyone who knows what Verde is talking about is smart! And it is Luche… Because Reborn promised Luche to bring Verde back as an Arcobaleno. **MysticMaiden 18 **I do too! Enjoy this chapter!

**Music When Writing: River Flows In You - Yiruma**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Fourth Theorem: Composition of Tsuna's Body.**

A salty smell woke the young brunette up. He looks around and he doesn't know where he was. But, a smell of Chlorine invaded his sense of smell, and he realized… his Professor is hugging him! Tsuna observe the green-haired scientist's sleeping figure. His face looked so peaceful, unlike the usual curious face. He murmurs and hugged the young brunette closer. Tsuna's face reddened and his heart felt like it's going to burst.

Verde's sleeping face is so _beautiful_ and… _unique_. The young brunette can't see the usual cold expression the scientist has. Before getting carried off with his wild fantasies, the young boy noticed that _Verde's _bed is stained with red, _blood _red. He searches the source of blood while panicking. Sudden motions woke the scientist up…

"Tsunayoshi…?"

It was barely audible. Yet his murmurs made Tsuna shuddered. He continues to search the source of blood and finally see his own injured shoulder. It was bleeding since last night; no wonder the brunette is feeling anemic right now. But he didn't feel any pain that should've alarmed him. "V-Verde-sama!" He stammers in panic. He _dirtied_ the bed… _Verde's _bed! His whip marks sting on Tsuna's recollections. "This smells like Carbonic Acid… blood? I am sorry, Tsuna. Can you help me take my glasses?"

Verde's sight is not something he is proud of. He is so annoyed by it, but, he doesn't show any interest in wearing contacts. "H-here, Verde-sama." The young boy awkwardly stretches his uninjured hand to Verde. The scientist tried to grab his glasses, but his vision was too blurry, from both his minus eyes and he hasn't adjusted himself after waking up. This never happens before though, since he slept with his full attire, including glasses, on.

"I-I'll help you… Verde-sama." Tsuna awkwardly leans on Verde's chest to help him put on his glasses. Verde moves his face a little forward, to help the brunette put on the scientist's glasses. "Ah, that is better. Thank you Tsu-!" Verde and Tsuna stare to each other face to face in surprise. After a few seconds full of confused thoughts, he finally sees the big picture.

Their lips touched! Tsunayoshi blushes madly. Verde abruptly pull himself and straightened his glasses. His hormone attacks his blood vein system, causing blood to rush to the scientist's face, even more than usual. _It was not a kiss! Our lips just _touched _each other. Yes… definitely not a kiss. _Verde mentally convince himself, while the brunette is in a loss of words.

After a few moments of mental reconstruction, Verde regains his usual composure and stare to his bed. "Tsunayoshi…" He said in a firm voice. "Can you tell me what happened to my bed?" Tsuna flinched and shuddered. He can't say a thing even if _wanted _to. Verde took his pocket notes and scribble on them. He examines the boy from top to bottom. "Your shoulder…" The brunette covers his injured shoulder instinctively.

It was the wound that Reborn gave him yesterday. Oh… Verde's encounter with 'Hyper' Tsuna made him forget the fact that Reborn grazed Tsuna's shoulder. He forgot to treat it. "Sparks… I know you are awake because of the smell, take the first-aid box." Verde commanded. Sparks crawl out from the couch and push the cupboard with his snout. The box fell and he catch it with his scaly back. He returned to the couch.

Verde carries Tsuna on his shoulder, and make him sit on the couch. Sparks cling to the young boy's lap. "I-I'm fine… Sparks." He forced a smile. First, Verde wipe the blood off from the boy's shoulder. Then, he cleans the wound with alcohol. It is supposed to make the brunette scream in pain. Since Verde is a rough person, unskilled with these kinds of things… "Are you not hurt, Tsunayoshi?" He asked.

Tsuna didn't answer until a few moments. He inhales then exhales as Verde bandaged his wound. "I-It won't hurt. If it's just a wound from g-grazing, or a wound from s-shots, i-it won't hurt at all." Tsuna smile a fake smile. "Why?" Verde asked, _out of curiosity not worries_. He convinced himself. "Verde-sama. I-if you hadn't notice, you can find more than thirty-percent morphine r-residing in my bloods. Dr. Shamal s-said, a perfect as-assassin has no need of p-pain."

_It hit some points… but, no. It is crossing the borderline. It is not allowed. Too much morphine can dull one's senses. I think I might have caught one of the reasons of Tsuna's clumsiness. _Verde straightens his glasses and reach for his pocket notes. He scribbles everything he remembered yesterday and today.

Tsuna's stomach grumbles, much to his embarrassment. "There, I am done bandaging you. Let us eat out." Verde push a few buttons at once and the bed cleaned itself. "T-thank you… Verde-sama." Tsuna stammered. "Take a bath first, Tsunayoshi." The brunette flinched. "I told you. If you do not want to take it by yourself, you should just take it with me." That being said, the young boy numbly walks to the bathroom and shut himself there. Verde chuckled. _I was just saying nonsense. And he never goes out ever since I brought him here. He is well-behaved, no problem at all…_

**

* * *

**

After some time in his own shower, Verde is perfectly dressed. The same clothes, and lab-coats, his name tag, and glasses. Tsunayoshi is waiting for him in front of the exit. He wore some things that Verde got from Luche a few days ago. (A/N: All the Arcobaleno knows about Tsuna from Reborn.) He wore a thick jacket, in Verde's favorite color, green, and some touch of Luche's favorite color, light orange. With a tartan-patterned shorts that hang above his knees for about two centimeters, with gray long socks that didn't reach his knees, and a black shoes. He also wore a gray golfer hat and a red scarf.

"That looks compliments you, Tsuna."

The brunette blushed and hide portion of his face under the scarf and murmurs, "T-thank you, Verde-sama." They exited the underground laboratory and hop on Tsuna's favorite hoverbike. Not a good thing. Tsuna _likes _the bike, but he _didn't like _riding it. W-what if he suddenly becomes clumsy a-and… "Stop being hesitant and hop on the vehicle. You are going to ride this as one of the tests, anyway. It is better to have you adjusted now than later. Hop on."

Tsuna shyly hops on the vehicle. He touches the scientist's back and felt awkward. It is so broad, a distant figure that he never got close to, the gray-eyed man's back. Tsuna has admired Verde's broad shoulders many times. It is so different from _his _back. While Verde's back looked elegant and proud, Tsuna's back is rather fragile and klutzy. "According to manuals, if two people are riding on the same hoverbike, the person on the back will have to hold the person on front tightly. For safety reasons, you should do it as well, Tsuna."

Verde's voice is becoming distant. First, Tsuna touches the professor's back. "Yes, then, you circle your arms on my waist." The brunette did as he was told. The professor felt nothing like the brunette felt. He leans closer to the lab-coated back as the hoverbike sped up. The distant figure belongs to _his_ professor that he was longing for is now on his arms. Tsuna rests his head on Verde's back. For this short journey, Verde's back that Tsuna have dreamed of from the distance belongs to _him_ and him alone.

**

* * *

**

Verde took the young brunette to a sky-dining restaurant. It serves ordinary foods like burgers and hot dogs. Just the normal stuff, but, it is located in a very tall building. The views are great. And Verde is able to gather more data about the brunette. The more info he got, the more anxious he become. _There are more secrets… more than I have now. I am sure of it. _Verde thought to himself. They didn't speak during meals. Tsuna is feeling rather anemic than his usual numbness because of the morphine he naturally has after many injections. He stares to the transparent glass and asked Verde for a favor. "I-I wanted to go to the r-roof…" He timidly asked. Verde agreed and they walked to the roof.

When the moment they stepped on a different floor tile, a sudden breeze greeted them. Above them is the vast, blue sky. Tsuna looked up and his eyes stare blankly to the blue sky. "He used to take me… t-to a place like t-this one…" He murmurs and stretches his hands upwards. He stares blankly to his hand. "T-to a place where the vast, a-and blue skies can be seen…" His hat flew because of the wind. He took it after numbly walking. "… and winds w-will breeze my hat. We l-laughed to-together, Onii… chan…"

The brunette collapsed, most likely due to his lack of blood. Verde sighed and slung the boy over his shoulder. _Bringing him to the downstairs-clinic is much more favorable than bringing him back to the laboratory. _Verde thought. When he reach the clinic few minutes later, he felt regret. "You're here too? Hey!" Blond, spiky hair and blue eyes… if his intuition is correct, this person is Lal Mirch's friend.

"I would ask you to move, Colonello. I brought an injured with me…"

"Don't be so sentiment, Hey!"

"W-what are you doing tailing me you idiot!" Lal Mirch went out of the room. Her arm is bandaged. She takes a look at Verde and finally realize. "Is that guy what Reborn said as, 'Dame-Tsuna'?" She asked bluntly. "He is a very interesting subject. Now, move." Verde shoved the military couple off. "Ciaossu, Verde." A figure sat on the doctor's seat, polishing his gun.

"Where is the doctor, Reborn?" Verde asked warily. "_I'm _the doctor. Boreen. Now, I suggest you lay the patient here." Reborn took Tsuna's unconscious body from Verde's shoulder. "He is injured; I will change his bandage first." Verde watched Reborn took off his scrawny bandaging, and replaces it with a tidier one.

"_T-thank you… Verde-sama."_

"Let go of my hand, Dame-Verde. I can't work if you grip my hand that tight." The scientist unknowingly grip Reborn's hand, stopping him from touching Tsuna any further. "I changed my mind, I'll take care of him myself." Verde tied the last bandage. Reborn pointed his gun to him. "Enroll him at Namimori, Verde." Said Reborn in a threatening voice.

Verde straighten his glasses and slung Tsuna over his shoulder again. "I do not know if I will…" He ignored Reborn and walk through. He accidentally bumped a blond man. "Sorry," The man apologize. But Verde didn't care. He is too focused to the fact Reborn almost touch _his _Tsuna. Verde tighten his arms on the boy's waist. Tsunayoshi is _his _test subject. Practically, Tsuna belongs to _him_.

**

* * *

**

"Reborn… the one who left earlier?" The same indifferent voice like the one Reborn heard on the phone asked him, face to face. "Yeah… he is…" Reborn answered while sipping his espresso. "I don't know that you were in Italy…" A slight irritation can be heard from his voice. "I just arrived. That was… Verde, the mad scientist, yes?" He asked again.

"Yeah. He's the jerk who found your brother."

**Finished~! Yeaaaay! This chapter is so hard to write. Reviews are nice :) and I got Tsuna's outfit from Ciel Phantomhive in which episode… I forgot. About it's more or less like that. That's all, and as I said… choir practice is driving me nuts. So I'm sorry if the chapters are nuts as well xP**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	5. Fifth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**I'm feeling so mellow~ I wonder why? And... I cut my hair, it's so short *.***

**Alucard-Nightroad89** Thank you~ Ahahaha Verde did argue with himself a lot, didn't he? They're in adult form by the way. **Tangerine342**Whoa~! I think trash is a bit harsh, but I'm glad that my fanfic isn't a trash! Enjoy then~ **the dream avenger18** WHOA THOSE TWO ARE SIMPLY AMAZING! Thank you~ I hope you like this chapter too~! **Kurai Minoru** I also like it if Reborn will someday, says, jerk xD and… BINGO! And Verde… I won't deny that he is over protective… **RanLei**I've been wondering the reason why Tsuna is so clumsy for so long, and I came up with Morphine! Ehehehe~ **TsunaxGiotto4ever** Yeah, Tsuna and Verde is so cute together~ Enjoy this chapter then~ **TakeshiYamamoto2980** Yeaaaay~ and you don't need to wait anymore, ehehehe~

**Music When Writing: Marshmallow - IU**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Fifth Theorem: Memories.**

"-yoshi…" Faint voice… "Tsunayoshi!" That brings our Tsuna back to earth. "Are you okay? You are spacing out more than you used to." Verde gently touch the brunette's shoulder. "A-ah! I-I'm sorry, Verde-sama!" The young boy bows. Verde straightened his glasses and crossed his arms. "What is the problem, Tsuna? You are spacing out more than you used to ever since we got home from the restaurant."

Tsuna shook his head. "N-no… I… um…"

"I want to look at it… your memory database."

"Uh! B-but!"

"No buts. It is an interesting subject."

"H-hai… Verde-sama."

Without any arguments, Verde grabbed Tsuna's hand bring him to a dark room. The memory room. It can extract one's memory and project it to the screen. Verde did this to animals often. Raking their memories, especially turtles. He can see way back just by raking into the animal's memory system. He turned on the light and asks Tsuna to lie on a bed.

Tsuna did as he told. "Now, Tsuna… I need you to fall asleep somehow." He ran his hand through Tsuna's soft hair. The voice is calmed, even soothing for Tsuna. He never had anyone to sing him such a wonderful lullaby. Verde hummed a very familiar tone. Tsuna knows that Verde _despised _music, but, he only listen to _one _song only.

'River Flows In You' (A/N: This song really existed. It's by Yiruma. You can listen to it and know the reason why Tsuna think it was a wonderful lullaby, or why Verde likes to listen to it.)

Tsuna closes his eyes, but haven't drifted off to the dream land yet. Verde kept petting him, most likely until he fell asleep. Until the lullaby become fainter and fainter… Tsuna finally fell asleep. The green-haired professor connected some cables to his head and body. He kept humming the lullaby, and he just _had _to make sure that his cute test subject is really asleep.

When their face got really close, adrenaline rushes to pound his heart, making it race. Along with sudden rush of blood to his cheeks. _No! He is a test subject, nothing else! Yesterday was an accident… indeed… just an accident. _He straightened his glasses. _Just… just a light _touching _is nothing of malevolent. Yes… just a little touch._ The scientist's caffeine-contaminated lips touch the young brunette's soft ones. It felt good that Verde doesn't want to let go yet. His favorite aromas… the smell of caffeine and marshmallow mixes together as the professor and the test-subject kissed.

Sparks growls and it alarmed Verde. _Oh… yeah. I am not supposed to do this. This boy's past is a mystery that needs to be unfolded. _He straightened his glasses again. Verde turned on all of the devices and watch the screen which projects Tsuna's memories. It began with the recent events, his time with Verde. Then it starts going further back, to his time in Estraneo. Even more back at…

Vongola HQ?

**

* * *

**

_~Flashback~_

"_Shhh, Tsuna. Everything is going to be all~ right. So you mustn't cry… okay?" A tall, blond figure hugged little Tsuna. The younger boy tried to hold back his tears, but is unable to. "B-but… Onii-chan… I-I…" The older brother hugged his cute little brother and let go of him. "Let's go, boss! They're coming for us!" A mop of green hair flashed before lightning sparks._

"_Giotto, Ugetsu and I will take Tsuna to Xanxus' place. There, we can select a proper guardian, right?"_

_The older brother, named Giotto Vongola, nodded. They were just teenagers. Tsuna is just a four year old boy. "O-Onii-chan… dun wanna… sepawate…" Giotto hugged him once again. The vigilante group is important… as important as his cute little brother who still uses baby-talks. As much as he hates it, he lets go of his only brother._

"_Listen here, Tsuna… you are a Vongola. No matter where you are, with whom you live, you will always be Vongola. Now, pinky promise with your nii-chan." The brothers did a pinky promise before he struck Tsuna's nervous system gently. It knocked the boy unconscious._

_xPastx_

"_-hy the fuck would I want to take care of this scum?" A scary, red-eyed person appear before the new-awaken Tsuna. "Hiii!" He jolted, to regret a second later. He was on G's shoulder and almost fell because of it. Luckily, Ugetsu catches him before he landed on ground with his face first. "Please Xanxus… do your older brother's implore just this once…" _

"_This scum is not worth of my time, and besides…" _

"_Xa-Xanxus-nii-chan…" Tsuna stammered. He hides his face behind G's feet. "Why the fuck should I care about a guy who's too afraid to look me on my goddamn eyes?" He slams the door behind him. "Dammit! If that only that brat wasn't Giotto's adopted kid-brother!" _

"_Maa, maa, now we have to look for Tsuna-chan's guardian, right? Come on, G, we mustn't waste time." _

"_Shut up! Flute-freak!" _

"_Ushishishi~ are you guys in need of Guardian?" A blond-haired and a teal-haired boy come out of the lounge. Little Tsuna trembles, he didn't like these two. "We'll take care of him, since our boss has a very severe case of brother-complex." A monotonous voice answered, and grabbed Tsuna's hand. "Yeah, yeah… the prince will take care of him. So, both of you Guardians should worry about yourselves." _

_G unwillingly agrees and leaves with Ugetsu._

"_Now… Bel-senpai. We can finally clear our debts to Estraneo Famiglia…"_

"_How, froggy?"_

"_We can just pretend to be this kid's parents and sold him as a test-subject."_

"_Ushishishi~ You sure think of a nasty idea."_

"_Better than begging to the boss to pay our debts."_

"_Ushishishi~ sure… Let's go."_

_xVariax_

_~After Belphegor and Fran did their business with Estraneos~_

"_Aaaah to be clear from debts sure are enlightening." His monotonous voice is really contrasted with his true intention._

"_Ushishishi the prince agrees with you."_

_Suddenly, the door slammed from their boss' room. The red-eyed teenager walks to their direction hastily. "Oi, where's that scum?" He asked. "Which scum, boss? If it's your kid brother, G and Asari brought him back to the main HQ." Xanxus took a glass-vase near him and smash it to the floor. "Scum!" He muttered under his breath and return to his room, slamming the door._

"_Waaa such a smooth talker, Bel-senpai is…"_

"_Ushishishi~ we just need to play fool like we never met that boy before."_

_xEstraneox_

"_Welcome to your new life… Tsunayoshi." A whip crack can be heard long with a young boy's scream. Then…_

…Irreversible error has occurred….

…Please contact your provider…...

**

* * *

**

~Present time~

Verde panted. He had broken his computers with his lightning flame. He straightened his glasses and calms his breathing. _Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… _"Being emotional is not good for your health and money you know?" Mist gathers on the corner of Verde's room. "I am certainly am not in the mood for your unscientific chatter, Viper."

"Heh, but that boy certainly wants to know about his past, don't you think? Here, I come here to deliver this," Viper threw an envelope to the nearby table. "You should give me some money to be your mailman you know?" He disappears with his mist. Verde didn't look at the content and jumped to the young assassin's bed.

He shed tears, the bed is wet. But he didn't wake up. That is to be expected, Verde broke the connections rather suddenly. The gray-eyed scientist slung the boy over his shoulder and took the envelope Viper left for him, and left for the lounge.

The fifth section lounge is in the middle of repairing, so, he brought Tsuna to the fourth section lounge, which is filled with botanical plants. It was a green house with artificial sunlight. Verde has showed interest with plants, that's why he dedicates the fourth section as his botanical research. He put Tsuna on a white-metal chair, one that you will find on gardens for tea-party, right in front of his chair.

Sparks lurks behind them and crawled to the chair diagonal to Tsuna's. Verde pour his favorite tea, a breed that he specially grows diligently by himself, the earl-gray tea. He poured it to two cups and tosses a dead rat to Sparks' mouth. A few minutes had passed while Verde is staring at Tsuna. His soft skin, brown hair, and that _cuteness _have drawn him to the brunette. His clumsiness that he thought as cute, and the fact that this boy is _strong_.

Unbefitting past to one as this boy. The entity called _God _must've hated this child. Or… God had made it like that, so that this boy will be a blessing in Verde's gloomy life. Verde chuckled. _Something so unscientific like that is not supposed to be included in my theory… _He straightened his glasses.

Sparks growled and Tsuna rubbed his eyes. "V-Verde-sama?" He asked, stammering. "Yes, it is me. Now, why don't you have a sip of your tea before it gets cold…?" Verde sipped his own tea. Tsuna awkwardly drinks his tea. Verde didn't dare look at the oh-so-cute test subject. Instead, he petted Sparks over and over again; somehow, it made Tsuna jealous.

He ate the marshmallow he kept on his pocket and walked to Verde's chair. He glomped to Verde. "Tsunayoshi, what is-!" Tsuna kissed the professor. The young boy uses his tongue to push the marshmallow he was eating to Verde's mouth. When it reached Verde's mouth, Tsuna lets go of Verde's mouth and blushes madly. He is sitting on Verde's lap now.

When he proceeds to leave Verde's lap alone, Verde hold him. Tightly securing his hands on Tsuna's waist. "Why did you do that, Tsunayoshi?" He asked, mildly amused. Tsuna couldn't see the professor's face when he kissed him. His face is as red as a tomato. But, he regained his composure much faster than Tsuna.

"I-I always feel calm i-if I eat that… since Verde-sama l-looked so tired, I-I just…"

Verde chuckled. _Tsunayoshi is such a good child. But, we cannot spend our time like this forever, more like should not… I might do unspeakable things to him. This is very bad._

"I will enroll you at Namimori Middle School, Tsuna."

"Eh?" It surprised the young test-subject.

"I have to attend a whole-year-long science fair. Since I cannot teach you whenever I attend, you might as well go to school… in Japan." Said Verde, completely sure of his words. That was what Viper's envelope contain, an invitation to the fair. Maybe he will transfer some of his money to Viper's account. Just maybe.

"S-school?" Tsuna asked. "Yeah, school. Do you know what that is?" Tsuna nods. "A-a school is an i-institution designed for the t-teaching of students or "pupils" u-under the supervision of t-teachers." Verde smirked. "Well, yes. You will enroll there and make friends, you will see more of the outside world…" _and provide me with interesting data…_ Verde added, mentally.

"W-will Verde-sama…?"

"Of course I will drop, and pick you up. You are, in fact, my most precious per-." _No! No! He must not get any wrong ideas about this! _"Test subject! Yes, my most precious test subject." Tsuna smiled, _cutely_, if Verde may add. "Tsuna…" Verde hugged him closer and muttered under his breath. _"__Je vous le trésor.*" _

"What d-did that mean, V-Verde-sama?"

"It's a secret."

**

* * *

**

"We need to find your Japanese surname, the one that fit you the most." Verde rubbed his chin. The green-haired scientist ran his hand through his own spiky hair. "H-how about this?" He asked, pointing on a name that he found on a dictionary. "Sawada… yes it does fit you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He petted Tsuna's head. "Good job." He said indifferently.

"T-then… is Verde-sama going to be S-Sawada Verde… sama?"

Verde laughed. "Of course not! Well, maybe if they have a parent-teacher meeting." They both laughed, along with Sparks who growled that sounds like laughter.

"Then, pack your things Tsuna. We are going to Japan tomorrow, with my private-jet."

**

* * *

**

"Hmph, I want money to my account, Reborn." Said Viper after showing Reborn what happened from his illusion Mist. "That Dame-Verde has agreed to enroll Tsuna in Namimori, nice indeed. You'll see five-million euro by your bank account tomorrow, Viper." Reborn smirked. "That is to be expected."He disappeared.

Reborn stretches his finger and Leon morphed to a cell-phone.

"_Hello?"_

"You hear me, Giotto? Your brother's going to enroll there."

"_Ah, really? Is this the truth?"_

"Yeah. How about your _other _brother?"

"_Xanxus… yes? He will most likely head to Japan if he hears this news."_

"Oh, whatever. You owe me one now."

"_Yes, I am indebted, Reborn. Thank you."_

Reborn hangs up. Leon morphed back to his usual chameleon form.

"Hmph, I guess my teaching days in Namimori won't be that boring anymore." Reborn smirked and polished his already-clean gun.

***) I treasure you. - French**

**Finished~! Whoa I feel so distracted these days! I wonder why? And this chapter really cost a lot of my energy. I hope you guys like it enough to review it~! **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	6. Sixth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**And I'm going to do this **_**with **_**Primo Famiglia II: Disappearance of Earth and Sky Guardians! I don't think that this fic will be so amusing to me and good for everyone! **

**the dream avenger18** I'm glad it's not boring! I was so worried about his complicated past… huft~ enjoy this chapter then! **TakeshiYamamoto2980** Yeah! It is fast, and your review on last chapter came on my email when I was proofreading the last chapter, ushishishi~ Yeah! Well I saw it in an uber cute doujin about 10027, so I think I can use that here too! Enjoy this chapter~ **Lascka** I'm glad that you like Ver27~~ And about the wrong French… I'm just copying what my big bro said, so, I didn't know that. _He's _the one learning French language not me^^ (Just for info, I take Japanese^^) I don't have the urge to edit it soon though, I'll edit it when I'm not so very busy~ **Kurai Minoru** WHEN YOU GUESS RIGHT I WAS LIKE 'DAMN HE KNEW!' But… can't be helped -_- And the Varia and Reborn is like the villain for this Ver27 fic I made so, thanks for wanting to beat them up~ And Verde… God, he might be a stalker in this fic… **Alucard-Nightroad89** You are welcome ^^ about Tsuna's X-Gloves? Hmmm, I don't know. You just need to see for yourself! **Arcbound Illusionist** I'm glad that it made your day~ enjoy this chapter~ **TsunaxGiotto4ever** If Giotto's going to beat them up… my Verde fangirl side and Giotto fangirl side will most definitely in war with each other! Thank you for loving the story~ enjoy!

**Music When Writing: 14****th**** Song (Tsunaida te ni kisu wo) – Wada Kaoru**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Sixth Theorem: First Day of School a.k.a Data Gathering.**

The first day of the Fair bores our Professor Verde to no end. The first day of the Science Fair is filled with greetings, greetings, and _more_ greetings. Sure, he is also one of the honored guest, and also one of the chosen scientists to give speech. But otherwise, he doesn't care. It's his second day in Japan. Verde has visited this country many times since the robotics and mechanism of this country is admirable, but, his test subject is unfamiliar with almost everything in_ normal _world.

Tsunayoshi came from the Vongola Famiglia, which pissed our professor to no end when he found out, but doesn't remember anything before it. He was sold to the Estraneo by some people called 'Bel' and 'Fran' to clear their debts to Estraneo Famiglia. The young boy's life in Estraneo is no better. He is _experimented _by filthy hands of stupid Estraneo scientists. What the professor mean is: who on their right mind will drug a person with morphine with dose that is able to dull one's senses permanently? Or making their first-class assassin to be so clumsy when he is not assassinating?

_No one. _Verde thought. At least, no one in his commands will do that.

Today is the brunette's first day of school. It all came too smoothly, according to Verde, of course. He faxed the appliance letter and a phone call came a minute later, saying that Tsunayoshi is accepted. There should be entrance test, or transfer test or anything, right? But well, that is the least of gray-eyed scientist's worries. He have tested Tsuna's basic knowledge and found out the boy was _hopeless_. But, seeing his sheltered assassin life, Verde couldn't complain.

He forces knowledge to Tsuna's brain, while locking his memories of his unwanted past in Vongola. That kind of knowledge should be able to make Tsuna's grade in nineties or even higher, Verde is very sure of it. Oh how he wishes the clock strikes to three-thirty. He will skip this worthless opening ceremony and go to pick the brunette up.

When he dozes off, a fellow scientist gave a signal to Verde. It is his time to give his speech. Verde unwillingly got up from his seat and reach for the microphone. He doesn't plan any speech, and only spoke truthfully, and of course, bluntly.

"I am Verde. I basically hate everything unrelated to science. So, do not waste your time with me if you wanted me to sponsor your art exhibition. What I want is advancement of science researches, I hope the gentlemen her can understand my _desire_."

They clapped their hands. _Of course, _Verde thought, straightening his glasses _all of this people brag, about how much they want art and science to stand along, side-by-side, to get people from arts to sponsor their research. It is a good thing that I am rich. _Verde returned to his seat. Many people glared at him, it's not like he's uncomfortable… but he doesn't particularly _likes _it.

Hurry up clock, strike the three-thirty. Then the professor can return to his laboratory, along with his beloved test subject…

**

* * *

**

One word that our cute little test subject can say about school is, _awkward_. What Tsuna meant is, he just said his name like Verde-sama said he should but… they are staring. "M-my name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, n-nice to meet you." He awkwardly bows. When the girls stare, he felt so… _flustered_ that he blushed.

"KYAAAAA~ KAWAII~!"

The girls squealed. He can hear whispers from the boys, but, what caught his attention is a tall raven-haired teenager that was asleep. He is now awake and is looking at him. A grin spread across his face. "Eto… your seat is the seat behind the empty one, second from front." The teacher points to an empty seat behind _another _empty seat.

He stuttered and almost tripped, but a hand helped him before he falls. "Are you okay?" A kind voice of a girl asked, worrying. "Y-yes… this happened… q-quite often." Tsuna is awed by his own vocabulary. Where did he learn those words? Tsuna thanked the orange-haired girl and sat on his designated seat. He stares blankly to the blackboard and somehow, he understands all of it.

The only Japanese word he remembers that he has learnt is his surname, Sawada. Nothing else. But now, he can read the blackboard as if it were nothing… _C-creepy_. Thought Tsuna. But even so, he continues like reading Japanese is his most common forte.

xRecessx

Not so long after, the bell chimes. Many people rushed outside to play, eat, or talk with their friends. But, since Tsuna doesn't have any friends yet, he just stayed on his seat. It was then; the tall teenager he saw earlier came to him. "Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Another grin broke on his face. Tsuna stares to him innocently, don't know what to do, or to say.

_Whoa, this guy's cute! And he is a spitting image of the Chairman! _Yamamoto thought. "T-Tsuna… I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." _And cute, moe voice to follow this guy's girly features. Haha, interesting. _"So, can I call you Tsuna?" The boy asked. Tsuna nods awkwardly. With that, Yamamoto shares his lunch with Tsuna. His lunch is sets of sushis. It smelled nice and Yamamoto invited Tsuna to taste it.

Tsuna timidly reach for the sushi and tasted it. It tasted… strangely delicious. "How is it?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna tilted his head a bit and digest the food properly, a trait that he got from Verde. Be touches his cheek and blushes. "It's… strangely delicious~!" Butterflies grow inside the tan-skinned teenager's stomach.

_Haha, what is this? When Tsuna smiled my stomach just… gyuun~ gyuun~._

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna's voice brought him back to earth. "Aaah, no. Come on, let's finish it!" They continue to eat the sushi until an announcement comes.

"To Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi from class 2-A, please come to the chairman's room immediately. I repeat, to Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi from class 2-A, please come to the chairman's room immediately."

"Ah, that's our name they're calling. Let's go, Tsuna." Yamamoto cleans up their lunch and grabbed Tsuna's hand, dragging him to the chairman's room. Tsuna himself doesn't know where the chairman's room is, so having Yamamoto dragging him is lucky. "Um, Yamamoto? Who is this 'Gokudera Hayato'?" The shorter teen asked.

"Hm? He's the school's number one delinquent, but also the number one student in intelligence. Well, he's the one brave enough to mess with the school's disciplinary committee leader, the fearsome Hibari Kyoya." The taller teen grinned again. "But, I play Gokudera's mafia game a lot too! So, I think I know the reason why he blows things up! Haha!" He laughed until we reached a certain room.

In front of the room are two students. One is wearing a red armband on his left arm. He is wielding a pair of steel tonfa. "Make another ruckus at school, and I'll bite you to death." _Ahhh he's already biting him to death! _Thought Tsuna, panicking. "Shut up, Hibari." That hair…! It's silver but it's…

Tsuna's reaction when a tonfa is about to hit him, is shielding the stranger with his body. It shocked him, of course, but, no pain. It bruises him, yes, but no pain. "Wao." Said the disciplinary committee's leader, awed. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto reaches him and checks up on him. "Are you 'kay?" He asked, definitely worried.

"I-I think I broke my arm, since he struck it h-hard there…" Said Tsuna, stammering. But, he didn't yelp in pain. "Tsuna… doesn't it hurt?" Said Yamamoto while checking his arm. "I-it's not like it hurts…" Tsuna smiled. "You are… Sawada Tsunayoshi, the new transfer student." Hibari said, still looking interested. "That is your final warning from the disciplinary committee, Gokudera Hayato." He said it, and left.

"Tch… that guy!" Tsuna stares to the silver-haired teenager. "And you… you saved my life!" He bows repeatedly. "Thank you so much, thank you so much, I'm going to call you Tenth now! Since I was counting from one to wait until Hibari is bored with me, and in the tenth count, you came and save my life from horrible tortures! Thank you, Tenth!" He bows again. Quite frankly, Tsuna doesn't understand what this hotheaded teenager is saying. But, he went along with it. "A-anyway, Tenth we have to get your wounds treated!" Gokudera looked frantically for a first-aid box in the middle of hallway. "It's 'kay, Gokudera. Tsuna said he's fine…" Yamamoto calmed him.

"Tenth could be so seriously injured because of me you baseball-idiot!"

Both teenagers argue and Tsuna only watched them, not knowing what to do. Normally, he would try to stop them. But, even though he felt no pain, his head becomes fuzzy if he got himself injured. He was dozing off until a greeting made him flinched. "Ciaossu," A deep voice greets the trio. "Ah, Reborn-sensei!" Gokudera bowed slightly.

Yamamoto grinned. "The three of you are called to the chairman's office. Or are all of you so deaf that none of you can hear?" He asked, well, mocking actually. "You are… Reborn… san. V-Verde-sama's acquaintance…" Tsuna said with unsure-ness concealed within his tone. "I told you I'm not Verde's anything, Dame-Tsuna. Now shut up and follow me. Giotto wants to see you."

He drag Tsuna's collar to the chairman's room. Tsuna didn't really complain, even though it hurts, it's not as hurt as if the scientists in Estraneo will drag him. Gokudera stares to the young boy with apologetic face and Yamamoto will cheer him up. T-this is the first time he have… _friends_. Normal friends who will share _laughter_. Not fear like in Estraneo. Well, every friend he made in Estraneo is killed the next day, so, he doesn't really make friends.

They finally reach the chairman's room. Reborn slide the door and kind of toss him. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed behind him. He rubbed his eyes with his unbroken arm. "Ah, kid, you okay?" A deep voice and red hair caught Tsuna's eyes. A hand is extended to help him. "T-thank you…" He grabs the hand and stands up wobbly. "Tenth!" Gokudera lend Tsuna his shoulder, Yamamoto did the same too.

"Nice to know you… kid. I'm G, the vice-chairman of the school." The redhead introduces himself. Then, he muttered. "_Anche se non è il nostro primo incontro…_" Even though it's not our first meeting… huh? Tsuna never knew this redhead. He was so sure of it.

"Yes, nice to know you… Sawada… _Tsunayoshi_. I am Giotto Vongola, this school's chairman." The chairman turned his chair. Suddenly, a strong headache attacked Tsuna's brain. "Aaah! Aaah!" _E-even with the m-morphine… it… s-still hurts…! _He continued to shout and groan. "Reborn?" Giotto asked to his friend. "That Verde… it seems that he tampered Tsuna's memory."

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

The headache is the only think Tsuna could think of. It has been such a long time since Tsuna last experience pain. "Tsuna… I mean, Sawada. You can go to the infirmary and check your wounds along with your broken arm. Gokudera and Yamamoto can tell you about what I'm going to say anyway." The chairman excused him. Tsuna stammer a 'thank you' and left the room in headache. "Giotto-san… that's him, yes?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto's grin disappears and turned into serious face. "Yeah, so I expect you guys, along with four others to convince him to be the Vongola boss. As I said earlier, that Verde tampered Tsuna's memory. So he probably won't…" Giotto cuts Reborn off.

Leon morphed to a gun and he points it to Giotto. "Don't cut me off, or I'll be severely pissed off." Reborn said in a threatening tone. "Hey… hey!" G tried to calm the hitman off. Giotto ignores all of them and continues. "He will most likely forgot about me, so, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, I will be counting on you."

"Leave it to us, Giotto-san!"

Yamamoto casually saluted when Gokudera bows. Then, the two depart, catching Tsuna who left earlier.

"But to think that Verde would tamper memories…" G wondered.

"Verde is the type of guy who will do anything to keep his obsession in his hands." Reborn stated, sipping his espresso.

Before Giotto can say a thing, the phone rang.

"_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Wait a minute boss!"_

The all too familiar voice shocked the blond.

"_Oi, you scum of a big brother. I heard that _Tsunayoshi _has been found?"_

It crossed Giotto's mind to lie, but… he shouldn't. Xanxus _is _Tsuna's brother as well. Adopted, or not.

"Yes… we found him. He is here, in Japan."

"_Hmph, better not some scum that impersonate the brat. I'm coming to Japan as soon as I can, so prepare some accommodations, trash."_

Xanxus hanged up. "What's wrong, Giotto?" Reborn asked. "The Varia… they'll come here."

"H-hey! This fast?" G panicked. Well, he was the one who babysit Varia when they visited a year ago.

"The reason is of course, Xanxus wants to see Tsuna…"

**Yeah finished~~! To be honest, I'm not a die-hard fan of Varia, but I'm in love with Xanxus! But, since I never saw him without Varia, I guess I just bring all of them to the story~! And… about the crap how Gokudera called Tsuna 'Tenth' **_**completely random! **_**Sorry sorry sorry! Also, for the reason why Tsuna saved Gokudera is going to be revealed in the next chapter. Anyways, I would love to see your reviews, so make sure to leave one :) **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	7. Seventh Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**F***! THEY'RE CLOSING ONE OF MY MOST DOMINANT PART OF LIFE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**MOM, PLEASE! I WANT THAT VERDE'S PACIFIER! Ahhh why did she forbade me from using my own money? To make it worse, she told me to use my own money to buy new glasses, and D. Gray-Man full set DVD along with Yu Yu Hakusho… But… WHY DID SHE FORBID ME TO USE IT FOR KHR? **

**Arcbound Illusionist** Hehehe I'm glad I made your day~ Enjoy this chapter~ **catxmelons** Oh Tsuna IS a moe~! I'm head-over-heels in love with his cute moe-ness~! Enjoy this chapter! **TakeshiYamamoto2980**Waaaa~ 10027 is so very cute, ne? And Verde… he _might _be a stalker in this fic. **TsunaxGiotto4ever** YEAH~ I got to thank my little bro's advice about some cruel twist of fate or something! Enjoy this chapter~ **Alucard-Nightroad89** Sure! Your ideas are scaringly similar to mine like how we got Tsuna's past similar the last time! Hehe, I love twisting stories so much~ **Kurai Minoru** Ahahaha~ The reason it was fast-paced is because I can't wait to write _this _chapter. So, enjoy~ **Lara0XM** Thaaank you~ **Iyoushi**Thanks and enjoy~ **the dream avenger18** Ahhhh! Tsuna's blushing is very moe (in my opinion, of course~) and HIBARI! It's very very amusing to write this fic of mine~ **xxxKimi-chan** You know… maybe we read the same fanfic, but I'm not so sure. And… Ver27, G27, X27, and R27 ARE JUST… AMAZING TO THE CORE! I love reading and writing about them! Mukuro and the others… ushishishi just wait, they'll come for sure. Giotto and Xanxus are my favorites to write, their reaction especially! You are very welcome~! **smileybagel** Yeah, I've been getting lots of complain now… and sadly, yes T,T English is not my native tongue… Well, I'm glad you enjoy it! Expect more to come~ **Queen Phantomhive** Well, Squalo is fun. But… no! Xanxus is definitely the love of my fangirl life! Ahahaha~ enjoy this chapter~

**Music When Writing: Tsuna Kakusei – Toshihiko Sahashi**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Seventh Theorem: Displeasing Truths.**

B-u-l-l-i-e-s.

Unfamiliar word, our Tsuna never even heard of the word. But, these people called 'bullies' is currently beating him up. Not that he minds it though… The headache is worse, Tsuna felt shock after all his numb days, free days without pain. But, being beat up like this sends multiple shocks to his body. Not pain, just shocks, but it is in equal footing. He got up, and is trashed again. Got up, and stomped to the ground again. He didn't mind at all.

As his mind trailed off, he remembered what happened today. He saved Gokudera-kun from Hibari's tonfa. It is silver, yes. But most definitely, Shamal-san's hair… He failed. Shamal is dead, no one can change that fact. Then, a punch on his face brought him back to the reality.

"What's with you huh, Sawada? You're stealing the girls' attention! They're supposed to adore _me_!" Fuzzy… the morphine is working rather strongly. _No, I have to be s-strong stay conscious, please… _Tsuna thought to himself. He needs a reminder, a reminder to stay conscious. "V-Verde-sama…" He whispered. The 'bullies' kicked him hard again, his face is swollen. "Verde-sama…" He whispered again. He kept muttering that name. The only thing that is precious to him.

"What was that? Verde? Sounds like a pathetic name if you ask me!"

That woke _him _up. The redhead bully proceeds to another punch. Before it lands on Tsuna's face, a fist land on his chin. "What the hell?" He asked, angrily. "To tell you people the truth… I _hate _it if you guys bully Tsuna. But… since he doesn't mind I won't care…" Orange, flame-like eyes stare coldly to the bullies. "But… badmouth Verde one more time… I'll make sure you see your blood from deep below the ground."

The young assassin kicked the bullies on their chest. "I wanted to kill you, of course, but it'll trouble Tsuna, _and _his most precious Verde. That's why I won't, but…" He stepped on the leader's head. "I'll play with you guys a little; I've been so bored lately." The bullies cowered in fear seeing their leader getting 'a proper lesson'. "S-s-s-spare us!" They stuttered.

"Not interested. I'll kill you."

Tsunayoshi pinned the leader to the wall and take out a pocket knife that Verde gave him yesterday, as a tool of protection, he said. The assassin licked his knife that came from his others beloved. "Ne, Tsuna… I'll kill five people here so…" He slit the leader's face, leaving a cut behind. "Don't wet our sky…" Tsunayoshi open his eyes wide like crazed person and proceed to stab the 'bully'.

A man wearing pinstriped suit holds his wrist tight, stopping him from killing Tsuna's enemy. "Question: Who are you?" He asked with a coolly tone. A sudden headache shocked him. "I am Giotto Vongola. Who are you? You are not my brother." He tightens his grip on Tsunayoshi's wrist. The assassin drops his knife and takes a closer look to the figure in front of him.

"I am _Tsunayoshi_, your brother's other persona." He smirked and continues. "I don't expect you here. I bet Verde didn't know as well… but, it may get interesting though…" Tsunayoshi chuckled. Giotto narrowed his eyes and stares to the boy suspiciously. Unexpectedly, the young assassin grabbed Giotto's collar and pinned him to the wall. "D-do not hurt our student…" Said the school's chairman. Tsunayoshi laughed out loud.

"They give me a reason, since they made _our _world stormy." The young assassin's face suddenly looked sad. "You know, in Tsuna's heart here," He points to his chest. "It's like a sky. And his mood is the weather. If he's happy it'll be sunny. If he's feeling solitary it'll be cloudy. If he's feeling scared it'll be misty…" Tsunayoshi smirked. Giotto felt weird as he is being stared at with his own flame-like eyes. "But, there are two weathers that I hate the most. First is the Rain. It means Tsuna is saddened, and two, a Thundery Storm. As you know, Tsuna is very naïve and innocent, that's why I hate it if he's angry…"

Giotto can understand this boy's feeling. It's definitely true that Tsuna is very innocent, and naïve. "If you're his reason to be so _emotional_. I'll kill you…" He closes his eyes and let go of the chairman. "That was in mind when I first met Verde. If he's going to break him, I'll kill this freaky scientist. But, it turns out that he was the one who make our sky sunny all the time. When we were in Estraneo, the weather was always m-misty." As the boy stammered the last word, Giotto swears that he is blushing.

He dusted his clothes with one hand. "It'll be interesting anyways; I wonder which one of you Tsuna likes the most, Verde… or you… _Onii-san_." He smiled, mocking the blond. "How do you know? Didn't Verde tamper your memories?" The school chairman also dusted his clothes. "That was _Tsuna's _memory, not mine. O-oh no… T-take care… c-chairman." He fell to the ground.

While Giotto proceeds to take care of him with on-the-spot first aids, the brunette abruptly wakes up. "W-where am I? What t-time is it?" He asked a little panic actually. Giotto kindly smiled and answered his question. "The school's backyard and it is five to four. What is wrong Tsu, I-I mean, Sawada-kun?" A sudden, but harmless headache made Tsuna alarmed. "You can call me w-whatever you like… Chairman." Tsuna stands up and bows slightly. "Then, what is wrong, Tsuna…kun?" _Dammit, don't use formal words Tsuna! And my name is Giotto, not chairman! _Giotto struggled with himself. Well, he is trying so hard not to seduce this angelic boy in front of him, his _younger brother_, to be exact.

"E-excuse me… but, five to four?" He stammered.

The blond nodded. Tsuna bows once again and drags his feet to the front gate.

"V-Verde… sama."

**

* * *

**

It is quarter past three and Verde excused himself from the Fair. Honestly, it can't be any more boring than this day. He hopped on the hoverbike and head straight for Namimori Middle.

The journey took fifteen minutes and he arrives on time. Half past three it is. But…

Where is his most precious…?

**

* * *

**

"Tch, I can't believe I trusted you and look for Tenth in the baseball field. As if he's going to be there, baseball-idiot!" Gokudera Hayato complained to the raven-haired boy beside him. "Haha. Maa, maa Gokudera. You asked me where we can find Tsuna. So, the first place to pop out in my mind is baseball field! Sorry." He apologized with a grin on his face. "Y-you idiot!" Gokudera blushed for no reason.

They walk across the front gate and see their boss limping towards them. "T-tenth! Are you okay? Why are the injuries…?" The silver-haired teenager is ready to capture his boss in case he falls but, Tsuna didn't even stop to greet them. He continues to limp forward, leaving bloodstains on the ground. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna didn't listen, or maybe, ignored them. He tripped at his own foot. He falls, but smile to a silhouette that helped him get up. Then, Tsuna took his hand and stammer a 'thank you', the mysterious person petted his head, and their boss blushed happily. "Care to explain the reason you made me wait for twenty-five minutes, Tsuna?" An annoying voice, in Gokudera's opinion, asked their beloved boss.

"I-I am terribly s-sorry, Verde-sama. People called 'bullies' came to me and…" The brunette's blushing face earlier changed to a serious, apologetic face.

"They are the reason why you are this… _unsightly_." _That's it, this bastard called the Tenth__ unsightly_, _I won't forgive this guy! _Gokudera snapped.

He took out his dynamites and lit them. "Oi, oi Gokudera!" Yamamoto tries to stop him, but it's too late. "You scum! You dare called the Tenth as unsightly!" With that, he throws them. The freak called 'Verde' walk forward with a gun on his right hand and stun-gun on his left, before he can do anything, Tsuna shielded him from the dynamites.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouts.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera shouts harder.

"Tsunayoshi…" Verde murmured. He didn't expect the boy to shield him like he did.

"I… don't want to fail anymore. Shamal-san is dead, but, I-I still have Verde-sama. T-that's why I-I will protect him, no matter what…" The test subject smiled and fell to the ground, fortunately, Verde catches him. "Umm, V-Verde-sama? Gokudera-kun a-and Yamamoto is my friends so… d-don't hurt them, please…" Then, he lost consciousness.

"Stupidity can kill you… Tsuna."

He slung the injured boy over his shoulder and rests him comfortably on the hoverbike. "You…!" Gokudera shouted while attempting to throw more dynamites at this freak. "I take it that both of you are Tsuna's friends?" The green-haired scientist asked while straightening his glasses. "Maa, maa Gokudera!" The baseball fanatic stopped the hotheaded teen. But, he didn't wear his usual grin. His brown eyes are directed to Verde, staring at him menacingly.

"Stop it, Gokudera. Blowing his head off won't bring Tsuna to our side."

Two men joined their little conversation. "Reborn-san…" Gokudera calmed down and Yamamoto let go of him. "That is actually a level-headed decision, Reborn." Verde straightened his glasses, a habit that Gokudera find annoying. "Hmph, it's because I'm smarter than your average bear." He morphed Leon to a gun.

"Stop it, Reborn. You said it yourself; harming him would make Tsuna hate us."

A figure with golden-blond hair and flame-like eyes perked Verde's interest. "And… who do we have here? Giotto Vongola, current boss of Vongola Famiglia…" The scientist chuckled. "You must be Verde, the mad scientist. Nice to meet you and I want to personally thank you for taking care of my most precious little brother." He slightly bows.

The mad scientist laughed, maniacally. "Your brother… you say? Sorry, Vongola. But you see that boy?" He pointed to the sleeping Tsuna. "He is my test subject, therefore, he is _mine_. As if he wants to remember about his unsightly past. I will bet my botanical experiments to the fact that you did not know that your brother was sold to the Estraneo Famiglia." The scientist straightened his glasses and put his hands inside the pocket of his lab-coat.

"Sold…? Estraneo Famiglia…? By whom…?"

The green-haired professor smirked and hopped on the hoverbike. "Honestly, Vongola. You are failure as an elder brother." He started the hoverbike and made Tsuna hold him, hugging him from behind. "I will say this as a reminder. He is now 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' not 'Tsunayoshi Vongola', you have failed to protect him in the past. That is why right now, he is with me."

"You!" Before Gokudera snapped, Verde has outdone him with his high-speed mode. The scientist and the test subject left, leaving the Vongola behind.

"Don't take it to heart, Giotto…" G finally joined the party. He patted the chairman's shoulder. "But, what that man said is certainly true…" Giotto muttered. "I didn't know that Tsuna was sold to another Famiglia. Even developing such persona…"

"_That was in mind when I first met Verde. If he's going to break him, I'll kill this freaky scientist. But, it turns out that he was the one who make our sky sunny all the time. When we were in Estraneo, the weather was always m-misty."_

Verde was the one who cleared Tsuna's sky from the mist…

While he did nothing to Tsuna's sky. But, didn't he promise Tsuna that he will always be Vongola? If he did, then, why is he sulking like this? Reborn smirked. While Yamamoto and Gokudera grinned.

"_It'll be interesting anyways; I wonder which one of you Tsuna likes the most, Verde… or you… _Onii-san."

Upon remembering what the other Tsuna said, he smirked. "So, what is the next move, Giotto?" G asked to his boss and best friend.

"We'll get my brother back."

**Finished~! Whoa~ life is so hectic! Onemanga is closing, and Amano Akira-sensei is Deus Ex Machina-ing us~ So, was this chapter any good? Please ignore the grammar mistakes and things~ and I'll ask again. Was this chapter any good? If it was or it wasn't please review so I would know~ Aaah I'm being so very relaxed right now~ *pours green tea and rest like an old man***

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	8. Eightieth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**After D. Gray-Man marathon, Yu Yu Hakusho marathon, and KHR marathon last night… they expected me to go to school today. I still did though -.-**

**Arcbound Illusionist** Thank you and wait no more! Enjoy~ **TakeshiYamamoto2980** I read it in youtube so I kind of stumble upon it. I've forgotten though -,- if I'm not wrong, it's called 'Strawberry Marshmallow' YES! TSUNAYOSHI IS VERDE'S XDDDD **catxmelons** I LOVE TSUNA'S OTHER SIDE TOO! It was so very amusing to write~ enjoy this chapter! **TsunaxGiotto4ever**Wait no more and enjoy~ **Lara0XM** Thank you~ **kikyokyoyahibari** mangafox is good, but I always prefer onemanga T.T well, I guess it'll be long. But I don't know it depends on my whim :) Deus Ex Machina is a plot devicewhereby a seemingly inextricable problem is suddenly and abruptly solved with the contrived and unexpected intervention of some new character, ability, or object. Exactly what Talbot is… **xxxKimi-chan** YEAH FOR G27~! Ahaha but this is a Ver27 story and Giotto is the villain here, ushishsishi~ patiently for the kufufufu please, I'm trying to understand Mukuro here T,T **the dream avenger18**You have to wait to know the answer, and keep reading! **Kurai Minoru**Yeah… failure indeed. **Iyoushi**Too Moe Moe Tsu-kun~~~! **RanLei**NO ONEMANGA NOOOO! Wait for his brilliantness in future chapters~! **The RPers HELL group.** ONEMANGA IS CLOSING! But… oh well~

**Music When Writing: Canvas (Reborn! ED 16) - +Plus**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Eightieth Theorem: Confirmations of Belongings and Feeling of Jealousy.**

Our cute Tsuna sat on a bed he doesn't know. Everything about his first day of data gathering is rather unpleasant. It is nice that he found some friends, but, he still needs to comprehend the word 'bullies'. Not to mention, the test subject flinched, he found someone so similar to Shamal-san. Tsuna buried his swollen face in his knees and suppress his tears. He was glad, but guilty. Since Verde-sama didn't l-like Shamal-san very much.

The door slides open and Tsuna flinched. But, he didn't look up from his knees. Several sounds are made, a box opening, and the familiar sound of Sparks's barely-audible growl. Tsuna weakly smiled to his knees. "Tsuna, go to the couch. I cannot treat you if you are curling like a ball there." Verde's indifferent voice ordered him.

So, he did as he was told and sits on the couch. "W-where are we?" He asked and regrets it a second later. He had made _Verde _wait for twenty-five minutes because of his incompetence. He got the sudden blank, then wake up with the school chairman's hands on him. He felt undeniably guilty to Verde. He was loitering around… that thought made the brunette shuddered.

"We are in your bedroom, of course, and face here, Tsuna. I cannot treat you if you keep burying your face in your hands." Tsuna slowly removed his hands.

Verde is preparing painkillers and bandages, along with some alcohol. "I-I don't think t-these are necessary, Verde-sama. I-I cannot feel pain anyways." He stammered. Verde ignored him and continue take everything necessary from the first-aid box. Tsuna's face and ears turned pink. "Sit here, Tsuna. It makes me easier to treat you." The professor pointed to his lap. The brunette madly blushes, but did so anyway.

Verde took off Tsuna's green t-shirt and apply some alcohol to his wounds. Tsuna flinched. But, not because of the stings that he didn't feel, it's because Verde touches him. He proceeds to apply it Tsuna's stomach, leaving the brunette to lean backwards, and he did. Then, Verde holds the position and buried his face in Tsuna's shoulder.

Verde's spiky hair made Tsuna tickles, but, he didn't care. His professor is leaning to his back now, unlike usual. Verde took a breather and exhale it; Tsuna struggled not to move from Verde's lap. "I love this smell, smell of alcohol." He hugged Tsuna tighter, indulging himself in the smell of seventy-percent alcohol. "V-Verde-sama?" Tsuna stammered, flustered, and blushing madly.

_Too innocent, too dense, doing unspeakable things to him might be not out of question. _Thought Verde to himself. Of course, he resists the urge to violate the angelic test subject's purity. He indulges himself in the smell, not letting go of the test subject, and hug him closer instead. "Tsunayoshi, let me confirm some things about you…" He whispered to Tsuna's delicate ears.

To hell with it, all part about Tsuna is delicate.

"Y-yes, Verde-sama?" He asked carefully. The brunette knows that his professor is not himself right now, but, it's not… unpleasant at all. "Who do you belong to?" He asked, whispering again. The brunette flinched, but Verde didn't seem to mind at all. There was an awkward silence until the brunette answered, so innocently. "I-I would like to think that I-I belong to you… V-Verde-sama." He madly blushed. Verde smirked in victory.

"Turn your face here; I will commence a practical test." Verde ordered. Tsuna turned his face as ordered; he scanned the professor's face. It is very handsome, mysterious, and alluring. _N-no, why am I thinking like a p-p-p-pervert? _Tsuna panicked. But, before he can do something else, Verde kissed him. It felt ticklish, yet sweet. Tsuna turn his body to Verde's direction and hugged the professor's neck so that he won't fall down. Verde wrapped his lab-coated arm to Tsuna's waist. The smell of alcohol lingers on their body. Tsuna can smell the chlorine as well, Verde's scent… it lingers on him as well.

When the brunette finally gasps for air, Verde abruptly let go of him. "I… I…" He is _speechless _and is _stammering_ like a fool. He straightened his glasses nervously. Much to his surprise, the brunette _smiled_. It was not like any other smile Verde ever saw him did. It was… pure. So very pure that the scientist's conscience shouted the word 'guilty' like an incantation. Verde clears his throat and touches the test subject's soft cheek.

"I might as well make it clear, Tsuna…" He kissed Tsuna's forehead, making the brunette blushed in embarrassment. "You are mine, my belonging. I need to confirm it one more time, or as many time as I like it, understood?" Tsuna nodded, still blushing. "Very good." Verde stands up and apply the bandage to Tsuna's swollen face. He smirked, and leaves the room.

Tsuna's room is just next to him, and its wall is programmed to let sounds travel to the next room. To Verde's room. He sits on his couch and touches his forehead. _It is perfectly normal, it is perfectly normal to be curious about my test-subject. And the practical test has provided me with some data… _Verde thought to himself. _But, since the first test was a success, I might as well do it again… _He shakes his head abruptly. _No… once is enough but… it is too __**desirable**__, what if Reborn wants it? Not to mention the Vongola?_

He closes his eyes but, shook his eyes again. "Enough of this unscientific thinking, I am taking a shower." He stripped off his clothes and hit the shower, something rare before Tsuna came.

**

* * *

**

Giotto is sitting comfortably on his chair. Even though he is in distraught because of his 'messed-up' brotherly bond, he felt happy because he met Tsuna. As Reborn previously said, Tsuna is much clumsier than he was before. Giotto chuckled to himself. Thinking about his brother always manages to make his day brighter.

Then it suddenly struck him. Xanxus and Varia are coming here. It made his head spins. But, at least they're not like Dino Cavallone, whom Giotto remembers as a type of person who will fly directly to Japan if something interesting happened. He sighed. Usually, G would pester him if he is sighing like he did now. But the said man is out with his partner, grabbing the nicest sushi house in town. Lucky Ugetsu…

Suddenly, the black phone rang. He has three different phones in the chairman's room. White for the school business, red for the personal and legal business, and black for the mafia business. Well, G will be the one who took care of the white phone actually. Dealing with two phones isn't that bad. He picked up the phone and calmly asked.

"Who is this?" He asked with apathy embedded in his crisp voice.

"_Ah, Giotto. How can you not tell me that my cute grandchild has been found?" _The kind and 'old-man-like-voice' makes Giotto feel stupid for asking.

"Oh, if it isn't Grandfather Timoteo? Yes, I haven't told anyone in Italy yet…" _except you adopted-grandchild who miraculously knows about Tsuna… _Giotto added, mentally.

"_Oh really? But Xanxus already knows about it. He is doing some high-speed work so that he can leave to Japan immediately." _Oh shit… Giotto didn't anticipate this one. He didn't think that Xanxus will be this eager to meet Tsuna.

"Then, Grandfather, why don't you tell everyone about Tsuna on my behalf? I have some urgent matters I need to take care of." _Like making him turns to our side, and deal with Verde's schemes. _

"_I won't… they are your Family, Giotto. You have to tell them on your own." _Okay, this old man is annoying him. He held it back in and smiled.

"I will… eventually. It's just that… it's too good to be true. I've utilized everything I can to find him, but _nothing turns up_. And now he's here…" Giotto regretted the sentence soon after he said it. Of course he won't find him; he's in the goddamn Estraneo Famiglia!

"_I do not know, Giotto. But anyways, please take care of Xanxus when he visits." _Giotto muttered a 'yeah' and say some goodbyes or anything. He didn't want to prolong this conversation.

He dropped the phone on its place and stare to the window.

"I missed you, Tsuna."

**

* * *

**

Verde dropped him a few meters away from school. He smiled, enduring his limping foot. The professor said that they are going to reduce Tsuna's morphine into a tolerable level. Not making him numb and fuzzy like it did right now. Also, they established some new rules. They are:

#1 No more talking about Shamal (V-Verde-sama really insisted this for some r-reason)

#2 Any tardiness will result of practical test (I-It could be the hoverbike test… s-scary)

#3 An experiment's maximum hour is five-hours straight, no more. (I don't understand the point of this r-rule)

And that is all. He waved to Verde who left him in the middle of the road. After Tsuna makes sure that the professor won't see him, he limps to the school. He wasn't late, he is sure of it. Verde gave him a light-orange wristwatch and a blue knife yesterday. He said it was a gift for him from persons named Luche and Lal Mirch. Tsuna smiled and thanked Verde.

"It's you who left the school with bloodstains, right?" The leader of disciplinary committee's voice asked. Tsuna nodded. "I am… I-I-I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "Why? Depending on the answer, I'll bite you to death." _S-s-s-scary…! _Hibari's tonfa is ready to strike anyone who disrupts the discipline in Namimori. "W-well yesterday… I-I was…" Tsuna stammered, not knowing how to answer Hibari. _I-is 'I was bullied' sufficient? No… he won't care!_

"Swollen face, bruises and cuts everywhere, band aids on your thumb, and you are limping. Did you get harassed in the school ground?" The skylark's eyes frightened our cute Tsuna. "W-w-well…" He stammered again. "You did. Who are they? I'll bite them to death for harassing a student in school grounds." Tsuna shook his head, implying that he doesn't know. After a few mutter of 'I'll bite you to death' Hibari lets go of him.

He limps to the classroom. "Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera lend him a shoulder. "Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto lends him another shoulder. "T-thank you… Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." He thanked both of them. They let Tsuna sit on his seat and they follow the lessons. The test he did yesterday is distributed and he scores a ninety. Not bad for his first day.

The recess bell finally rang. The trio head for the roof top to eat their lunch. Yamamoto brought enough for three persons and after blushing for no reason at all, he ate while commenting how it was nasty. Tsuna himself is grateful for the meal. Maybe he will try to cook for himself and…. If possible… V-Verde-sama. He blushed.

"To Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-A please come to the gymnasium immediately. I repeat, please come to the gymnasium immediately."

"A-ah, that's my name. I better get going." Tsuna stand up and head for the door, limping.

"Are you sure, Tsuna? Want us to help you?" Yamamoto offered.

"No, thank you. Yamamoto. V-Verde-sama said that, I have to be the one who takes care of my own body." Tsuna smiled, and it made butterflies grow inside the two remaining teenager.

"But Tenth! That Verde… if you're injured-!" Tsuna cut Gokudera off with a glare they never expected from their boss.

"Please, Gokudera-kun. If you badmouth Verde-sama, I'm sure I can kill you. So… _don't_." With that, Tsuna left the rooftop.

"Oi, Gokudera. When you hear Tsuna said 'Verde' did you feel something?" Yamamoto asked after Tsuna left.

"W-why would I? Th-the boss is…!" Gokudera blushed again.

"C'mon stop being a pussy and tell me. Haha." Yamamoto grins.

"I… I want to die, you freak!" The silverette covers his face with his arm. "Don't you dare look this way!"

"Haha, I feel terribly horrible here, and here." The baseball-fanatic points to his stomach and chest. "Why do you think is that?" He asked nonchalantly.

"W-why do you think I would know you baseball-idiot!"

"Maybe…" Said a voice from behind the door. "You guys are feeling jealous TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ah, Senpai!" Yamamoto grin wider. "Tch, the Lawn-head." Gokudera muttered. "What was that you Octopus-head?" The white-haired boxer and the hotheaded dynamite guy glared to each other. "But senpai, I thought you're the one who called Tsuna." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head. "With… you know? Gymnasium?" He asked. "I EXTREMELY don't get what you're saying, Yamamoto." Said the extreme boxer with an extreme volume.

"What? So… who called Tsuna then?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hey, isn't today _that _guy's first day after suspension?" Gokudera asked.

"Maybe… he already set his eyes on Sawada. I mean, Sawada is EXTREMELY famous you know?" Said Ryohei.

Yeah. Of course Gokudera and Yamamoto know how popular Tsuna is after his extremely cute first day. _If only it didn't end in bullying… _both teenagers added in their hearts.

"OH SHIT! TENTH!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei ran to the gymnasium.

**Finished~! God, this chapter is sooooo hard to write! But at least… I've published. Please ignore the grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and any mistake I made and thus, I shall ask… Was this chapter any good? Please review so I would know… Okay~ *pours the tea and rest like Ciel Phantomhive* see you again~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	9. Ninth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**I won't use the phrase 'I want to die' but… the school is just too much! I'm feeling Yamamoto-ish at the moment, I want to laugh at everything I saw~! Ahahahaha~**

**Arcbound Illusionist** Thank you~ I spent a whole lot of time to get the cuteness feeling~ enjoy this chapter~! **catxmelons**Thank you very much~ And… if you think of a certain pervert… then you're right! **TakeshiYamamoto2980**BINGO! And… yeah, that's so kawaii and Tsuna is undeniably Moe there^^ **the dream avenger18** Yeah, I noticed it too. I'm sorry~ enjoy this chapter~! **Alucard-Nightroad89** I did, thanks! It was so very cool! Enjoy this chapter~ **xxxKimi-chan** Yeah, I think it's cute too! And amusing to write as well~! And bear with it! **TsunaxGiotto4ever**Thank you, and enjoy! **RanLei **GO! Enjoy this chapter~!

**Music When Writing: Extremely Sunny (Ryohei Sasagawa's theme) – Toshihiko Sahashi**

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Ninth Theorem: Misty Sky and Different Type of Clouds.**

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi? The class is going to begin soon." The last disciplinarian our cute Tsuna wants to see on this earth showed up. "Hi-Hibari-san!" He flinched. Hibari Kyoya held his tonfa higher. "If you intend to skip class, I'll bite you to death." The brunette took a couple of steps back. "W-w-w-wait, Hibari-san! I-I was summoned to the gymnasium! Y-yes, that's it!" He stammered, tried to avoid the disciplinarian's tonfa.

"I don't like excuses." With that, Hibari swung his tonfa, only to be stopped by Reborn. "Ciaossu, Hibari." He greeted him from behind, clenching Hibari's wrist. "Sensei… huh?" Hibari smirked and freed himself from Reborn's clench. "Well, I'm his homeroom teacher and I excused him, that shouldn't be a trouble. Since he didn't skip class, but I told him to go the gymnasium."Reborn explained. Hibari put the tonfa in his pocket. "If that is so, I have no complaints… Sensei." With that, he left.

"T-thank you, Reborn… sensei." Tsuna stammered and bows awkwardly. "Hmph, don't get yourself in trouble, Dame-Tsuna." He smirked. When Reborn is about to touch him, Tsuna evades and run to the gymnasium's direction. "I-I'm sorry, b-but… Verde-sama told me not to fraternize with you. Thank you for your help, Reborn-sensei!" He bows his head and run forward.

"That Verde…" Reborn clicked his tongue. He walked forward to see three Guardians running. "Reborn-san!" Gokudera stopped and bows. "Yo, Sensei! Did you see Tsuna running over here?" Yamamoto also stopped and asked. "Are you guys looking for him?" He asked, even though the hitman already knows the answer. "Yeah, we're searching Sawada TO THE EXTREME! And Sawada is EXTREMELY good at running! Hibari said he met with him here!" A certain boxer answered.

"I don't think you should follow him though. It's his fate to meet with _him_ after all." All three Guardians show a pained expression. "B-but still! I don't want Tenth to see that person! He's just…" Before he can say anything else, Yamamoto patted his shoulder. "Maa, maa, Gokudera… you should know that… we're not the only one that Tsuna has as his Guardians." The smoker fell silent because of the sentence. "But, I still don't like _him_." Ryohei concluded. "Hmph, that's up to you guys to feel. But, _he _is undeniably necessary for Tsuna to be the boss."

The three teenagers throw their faces away and move forward, leaving Reborn behind.

"Hmph, sometimes they need to be told a proper lesson."

**

* * *

**

"Kakimoto… Chikusa… Joshima… Ken." A sudden feeling emerge when Tsuna saw the two students that looked like ill-tempered delinquents. Rage. Hate. Screwed. _Hate. _"Kakimoto Chikusa, 49th participant of the 'emotion-terminating' experiment, and Joshima Ken, participant of 'animal-channel-program' with codename 'K'. Both of you along with the 69th participant of 'six-path-of-hell' who is also known as the only successful test-subject of the said project escaped from the laboratory after destroying… _everything_."

_Tsuna, stop! The storm is rampaging here! _

"How do you know about us-pyon?" The dog-like student asked. "It's not your business. I take it that Rokudo Mukuro is with you guys?" He asked, ignoring his other self's voice. "Mukuro-sama is…" The gloomy-looking boy didn't continue his sentence. Suddenly, the mist grows thicker within the gymnasium. "Even though Verde-sama is m-my most precious person… I still want to avenge Shamal-san… for Rokudo Mukuro has killed him." The young assassin took out his blue-knife. "Are you Rokudo Mukuro?" He asked to the figure beyond the mist.

"_Lo nego*…_"

Surprisingly, it was a woman's voice that answer Tsuna's question.

"_Il mio nome e' Chrome*…" _She introduced herself.

"_Il mio nome e' Tsuna." _Tsuna bowed awkwardly. "W-who are you?" He stuttered, the last thing he wanted to do. "Mukuro-sama told me to see you, boss." She held her trident and swings them hard to Tsuna's place. "We were told of your existence. But, Mukuro-sama wants to test your strength, so, allow me." Tsuna evaded the attack. Unfortunately he trips and fell on his face. "T-that hurts…"

Illusions of fire pillar emerge right in front of him. He stopped and ran almost as fast as lightning to Chrome's back. He held the trident. "I-I don't want to hurt a girl like you." He stammered. He himself doesn't know why he could stammer in this kind of situation. "N-no… don't!" Chrome panicked and shivered. "Dokuro!" The blond shouted. Tsuna clench it tighter until it finally breaks.

"A-ah!" Chrome coughed hard and fell to the ground. "Mukuro… sama…" Her stomach is caving in. "W-what?" Tsuna is startled. _D-does this girl lives of illusionary organ? _He thought to himself, and forbid any feelings of guilt to overcome his feelings. Thicker mist emerge from Chrome's body along with a laugh that Tsuna hates the most.

"Kufufufu…"

**

* * *

**

~Inside Tsuna's heart~

"Tsuna…" The 'other' or Tsunayoshi, as Shamal will call him, sighed. The sky that was calm suddenly becomes cloudy, and storm emerges. "What?" He looked around. A fragment of the reason why Tsuna is so mad resurfaced. It was the scene of Estraneo massacre before it was done by Vendicare. The culprit is named Rokudo Mukuro.

"Tsuna, stop! The storm is rampaging here!"

As he said it, a violent gust passes through him. He closes his eyes and concentrate to take over Tsuna's body. Unexpectedly, Tsuna rejected him. "Did he… just rejected me?" Tsunayoshi chuckled. After some time with the storm, it clears off and mist came, shrouding him. _"Kufufufu…" _That voice startled him. It made Tsuna afraid, right?

"Shut up and let me take over, Tsuna."

**

* * *

**

The young boy closes his caramel eyes and a cold, orange one replaces it. Tsunayoshi smirked. "I have been waiting for you, Tsuna's true vengeance." A man wearing green school uniform stood up instead of Chrome. "Could you be the Vongola Decimo I've heard of… Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked with an annoying voice.

"I don't know anything about being Vongola Decimo, and honestly, I don't care…" The young assassin licked his blue-knife. "Tsuna hates you… because you killed Shamal. And that is all I need to know." He charges forward. Mukuro dodged swiftly, only to be kicked by Tsunayoshi's left foot. They both continue to fight and Mukuro had the upper hand, but suddenly, a pair wool gloves hit Tsunayoshi's face. "Wear it, Tsuna-kun!"

He wore the gloves without any suspicion. He will keep in mind to ask about this mitten to the school chairman who threw it. "If I don't defeat Tsuna's enemy… I won't be able to die peacefully!" The mittens changed to pair of black gloves with Roman numeral 'X' on it. His Dying Will flame, the Sky, lit on the gloves.

They fought once again. This time, Tsuna was the one with the upper hands, but it still drained him most of his energy. Giotto is watching his brother fight. He is certainly different from Tsuna he knows of. _This _part of Tsuna is his mistake. If only Tsuna didn't left his side…

"It's not your fault, Ieyatsu."

Reborn's voice woke him from his regrets. "But, if you didn't let him go that time, who knows what'll happen to him." The hitman smirked. "Thank you, Reborn." Giotto smiled. A large 'BOOM!' occurred and Tsuna is pointing his blue-knife to the pineapple-haired boy. "So this is… Vongola Decimo." He said with his last breath. "The man who defeated me…" He passes out, but, it was Chrome who fell to the ground. "I'm not Vongola Decimo…" Tsunayoshi's vision becomes blurry, and a monotonous voice is replaced by a bell-like voice. "I'm just… Verde-sama's test-subject…" He also fell to the ground.

"Hmph, let's go Kaki-pii." Ken leaves the gymnasium along with Chikusa, who followed. "Wait, aren't you going to carry her?" Giotto asked. "Like hell we would-pyon!" Ken stuck out his tongue. "She is not Mukuro-sama after all." Chikusa straightened his glasses, and both of them walked away, leaving Chrome abandoned.

**

* * *

**

"_Tsunayohi…"_ Tsuna ran to a back he longs for, the back he yearns for. "Verde-sama!" He shouted. But the professor ignored him and continues moving on forward. _"Tsunayoshi…" _His figure is disappearing. Further, and further away. "N-no, Verde-sama! Don't go!" He trips and falls to the ground. "Verde-sama!" He screamed until his voice become hoarse.

"_I cannot take care of you anymore, Tsuna. Because, you are the Vongola Decimo after all." _With that, Verde left him forever in an unfamiliar darkness.

"V-V-V-Verde-samaaaaaa!"

xDreamx

Our cute Tsuna's vision is blurry because of tears. "Tsuna?" Someone's arm reaches for his head, but, before it touches him, Tsuna grabbed the arm like it was the life of him. "D-don't… leave me alone… Verde-sama!" His tears fall to the pillow he was sleeping with. "I-I-I don't care even if you have to inject me with anything, don't return me to that hell. P-p-_please!_" He shivered.

"Tsuna-kun?"

_Wait… -kun?_ Tsuna wiped his tears with his right arm. His left arm is bandaged properly now. It wasn't the white sleeve he knows so well that he is holding to right now. It was a black sleeve from a suit. Not from a lab-coat like he wants it to. "Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" The soothing voice asked again. It wasn't the cold voice like he expected.

It took Tsuna a few minutes before realizing that it wasn't Verde.

"A-ah… I'm s-sorry, Chairman." Tsuna abruptly lets go of Giotto's sleeve. "I thought it was-!" Giotto put his index finger in front Tsuna's lips. "It's okay." The brunette blushed and flinched. He covers his head and shivered. "I-I-I have become so vulnerable in front of… _stranger_." That stabbed Giotto's heart. Stranger…? Stranger? Of all things he could be referred by his brother, he was called _stranger_.

"Listen here, Tsuna…" Giotto pinned Tsuna down to his bed, holding his wrist firmly. Giotto moves closer to Tsuna's face, but Tsuna rejected him. He continues to shiver and throws his face, closing his eyes. His body was paralyzed, he could not move. By the smell, it must've been painkillers. "I am certainly am _not _a _stranger_ to you." Giotto whispered to his ear. Tsuna flinched.

"Please release me, Chairman." He asks politely. Giotto's eyes narrowed. Why is it that the brown eyes he knew so well stare to him with such… _coldness_. "I… I belong to Verde-sama. Don't let me repeat myself." Before Tsuna's foot reached him, Giotto jumped away from the brunette. The flame-like eye Giotto once sees from Tsuna is staring to him indifferently. "I guess… you really wanted to die."

"Tsuna…" Giotto murmured. "Splendid show… Tsunayoshi." A cold voice along with sound of clapping hands entered Tsuna's brain. He snapped back to his usual self and he shyly walked pass through Giotto, like he wasn't there at all. "Verde… sama." He smiled. Verde touches the boy's frail-looking shoulder. "Were you bullied again?" He asked with genuine curiosity. "No…" Tsuna shook his head.

"Tsuna, I am going to return home late. Can you return to the lab by yourself? You do know the entrance, don't you?" Verde asked. Tsuna nods. "I know, Verde-sama." He answered, still sounding monotonous, even though it was the bell-like voice. "You should depart now, Tsuna." Tsuna stares to the green-haired scientist's face and finally answered. "Yes, Verde-sama." He stares blankly to the chairman and left without another word to Giotto.

"How do you think of the program I implanted, Vongola?" Verde asked, straightening his glasses. "You… what did you do to him?" Giotto asked, anger and sarcasm hidden perfectly from his indifferent voice. "He is my test-subject. As such, I am free to do anything with him. Now, if you will excuse me." Verde left the room.

"A program…?"

**

* * *

**

He is already halfway to the lab entrance from school when he snapped out of his trance-like state. "W-what did I just…?" Tsuna tried to remember the scene after the chairman said _something_ to him. He touches his forehead. Before he can think of anything else, a man wearing black-and-purple leather jackets stood in front of him.

"Ah, you must be the 'Dame-Tsuna' that Reborn-senpai mentioned!" He sighed in relieve.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are?" Tsuna timidly asked.

"I am the man who came from hell, also the representative of cloud in 'the chosen seven', Skull-sama!"

A wind breeze through and the 'cloud representative' shouts, "Don't ignore me!"

_Cloud? He is c-certainly different to… H-H-Hibari-san…_

"Now, lead me to Verde's lab… 'Dame-Tsuna'!"

Another breeze passes through.

_This is going to be troublesome._

_*****_**) This dialogue is said by Chrome when he first met Tsuna in the Manga. It means 'Negative, My name is Chrome' and Tsuna answered 'My name is Tsuna' Tsuna is an half-Japanese with Italian origin here ;)**

**Finished! God I'm sorry for Mukuro's fight. He was never my favorite chara so… I lacked what it is in store for the guy. I'm tired nonetheless, and I'm sleepy too! I hope you guys like this chapter, like it enough to review it, I mean~ See you next time~!**

**Your friendly fangirl, **

**~Chiri-tan**


	10. Tenth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27.**

**I wonder why inspiration **_**had **_**to come when I'm sleepy. It's annoying! I mean, I'm ready to sleep and all, and then idea struck my brain. If I sleep, I'll lose the idea tomorrow morning. So, I opened my laptop and write this. And… I'm thinking of changing summary. Well, because it's not just R27 that was implied. I'm putting G27 and X27 as well. What do you think?**

**the dream avenger18** Me too! I love Tsunayoshi so very much! And thank you for liking the chapters, I hope you like this one as well! **Alucard-Nightroad89**Well, I'm not too fond of the Mist guardians, so I lack ideas. And Primo's giving it to Tsuna is thanks to your idea~ Thank you and enjoy~! **TsunaxGiotto4ever** Updated~ enjoy! **Arcbound Illusionist** Thank you, and poor Giotto indeed c': I'm glad I can still make your day! Enjoy~ **TakeshiYamamoto2980** GO AGGRESSIVE GIOTTO! Hehehe~ I'm a big fan of possessive-types hehe~~ Thank you, and keep loving~! **Kurai Minoru** I love writing Skull's appearance too~! He's just hilarious~! **RanLei** Indeed, I like making Skull poor~!

**Music When Writing: Just Melody – UVERworld**

**Warning: This chapter is rated T for Xanxus' and Squalo's cursing. **

**Without further ado let us start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Tenth Theorem: Program; Brothers; Chosen Seven**

-Flashback, one day before Tsuna's meeting with Mukuro-

"_Verde-sama?" Our cute Tsuna knocked Verde's metallic door. Verde abruptly wakes up and moves his chair to the place he put the remote. He fell asleep in full attire, and on his chair to boot. "Come in, Tsunayoshi." He pushed the button and the door opened, revealing a petite figure of a young brunette. "You cannot sleep, Tsuna?" He asked, gesturing the brunette to come closer. The young boy hesitantly walked to the scientist's place._

"_I-in fact… I cannot." The brunette closed his eyes. "Why?" The scientist asked in a coolly tone. He already has certain space in his mind that monitors Tsuna's growth, so, he doesn't need his pocket note-book anymore. "My chest hurts…" The young boy put his hand on his chest and shuddered. "That is strange. You didn't injure your chest." The green-haired man stated._

_Tsuna reluctantly nods. "My chest hurts, my head hurts, and I'm feeling really weird. There's something inside of me that… I-I don't know myself." He staggered and leaned on Verde's arm for support. The scientist supported the test-subject, helping him to stand properly. "V-Verde-sama… can you do me a favor?" Tsuna asked with pleasing eyes. That brown eyes enticed him. Verde grab the boy and lift him up, hugging him without much difficulty._

_Tsuna didn't struggle, instead, he buried his face on Verde's shoulder. "What favor, Tsunayoshi?" Verde's cold voice tingled like a heavenly voice to Tsuna's ear. "Implant… a p-program in me. P-please…" He sobbed, but, he's trying his best to hide it. Tsuna tighten his arm around Verde's neck. "Why?" Verde asked, while struggling with his mental urge to just rake this boy's mind for information. _

_Knowledge of this boy's mystery is certainly… unquenchable._

"_A name… a name really bothers me. I-I get confused whenever I hear the name. My head… i-it's like they're going to explode." Tsuna hiccupped._

"_And this name is?" Verde asked even though he knows the answer._

_Tsuna murmured it to Verde's lab-coat. "Giotto… Vongola." A sudden feeling of controllable rage swelled in Verde's nerves. "Very well, if that is your wish." Verde tighten his arm around Tsuna's waist. He won. No one will ever take this boy from him. Not Reborn, not Vongola, not even the God himself. The boy himself __**wished **__to be with him. To be his belonging. _

"_T-thank you, Verde-sama…"_

**

* * *

**

-Location: Varia-

Today is not his day.

_Fuck. _Xanxus mentally curse. "VOOOI! Boss, here's the paper that'll due in three weeks time!" A certain annoying, _loud_ voice shouted. "Then, why the hell did you bring it now you trash-shark? Don't you see that I'm fucking buried here?" Metaphorically speaking, of course, the Varia boss is surrounded by mountains of paper works. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR THIS GODDAMN WORK!" The white-haired man retorted. "Shut up, you scum."

"Aren't you going to see your brat-brother in Japan? Then you better finish your fucking paper works." Squalo added the papers he was holding to a mountain, making it taller. Xanxus didn't say a thing and grab a wine from his refrigerator. He returns to his desk and drink it all in one gulp. "VOOI! Don't drink when you're working you shitheaded Boss!"

"Shut up, scum."

"I was going to leave anyway, good luck with your work, Boss-san yo." With that, Squalo walked to the exit.

Xanxus glare to his subordinate's back and throw his wine bottle to his long-haired head. He felt incredibly pissed off whenever the 'brat-brother' is mentioned by anyone in the Varia HQ. "VOOI! What was that you fucktard!" The swordsman shouted. "Got any complaints?" Xanxus glares at him. Squalo muttered something incoherent and decided not to retort back. He left the room, slamming the door, and causing Xanxus' paper works to fall.

"Scum…" He muttered, and continues to sign at the documents that Levi had sorted. His mind trailed off to December eleven years ago, where Timoteo geezer forced him to celebrate the New Year eve with Giotto and Tsunayoshi, in _his _Varia HQ. Shitty winter week, and he remembered that Giotto's birthday is January first, and he _had _to celebrate with his adopted-siblings. That night, he realized his fucking-unhealthy-brother-complex against Tsunayoshi.

Today was not his day… _Fuck_.

xFlashbackx

_~Winter, 25__th__ December 19xx~_

_It's piercing cold in his room. Not bedroom, some sort of his office. Xanxus was a delinquent-like twelve years old teenager with matching ill temper. He refused to live with his so called 'siblings' and is living with his personal assassination squad, Varia. He knew he cannot succeed Vongola and become a boss in Varia instead. He recruited the main officers himself, and gave them shelter, no matter how gay, or peculiar they are._

_He was expelled from his own lounge since Timoteo geezer is having a very private conversation with Giotto, his 'big brother'. He was willing to call him with that term, inside of his head_ _– of course, because that certain blond is __**strong**__, much to his annoyance. He flipped the book's page furiously, almost ripping the page. It was then, someone knocked his wooden door._

"Come in." _He shouted to the door. The hell? Are they going to expel him from his office too? _"U-um… w-well…" _A small boy came in. He was so short that Xanxus had to put down his feet from the table and stand to see him. His resemblance to Giotto was uncanny. He was_ _practically the shorter and smaller version of Giotto, excluding their different hair-color and pupils. Ah, this must be Giotto's brat-brother, Tsunayoshi._

"What brings you here you fucking trash? Can't you see that I'm busy here?" _He returned his feet to the table, and glare to the small figure, he must be three-years-old… at his best. _"Xan… Xan-niichan…" _He spoke. Xanxus ignored him. After a few minutes of silence, Tsuna continued. _"Gio-niichan showted to me… and we fwight… and… and." _Okay, he's annoying. _"Speak properly, dammit." _It annoyed Xanxus how he hiccupped word after word. _"Tsu-chan is vewy scawed and…"

"Shut up brat. Either speak properly or shut yourself like a trash in the corner or something." _He ignored the brat and returns his gaze to his book. After fifteen-long-minutes, Xanxus peek to his brat-brother. Surprisingly, he's in the corner, head buried to his knees, trying to shrink himself. He was shivering. Well, not a surprise. This is one hell of a cold winter and he is lightly-dressed. Is he stupid?_

"Oi." _He called. The boy didn't respond a thing. _"Oi." _He repeated. _"Answer me when I call you dickhead of a brother!" _He shouted; his tone was directed to Tsuna, no one else. The brunette flinched. _"Ah fuck that…" _He murmured. What was his name again? Yeah, Tsunayoshi. _"Come here, Tsunayoshi." _His brother flinched, and stands up. He wobbly walks to Xanxus' desk. _"Y-yes, Xan… xan-niichan?" _He stammered. Oh shit. Xanxus hate that shitty name._

"Fuck. Oi, Tsunayoshi. Can you say 'Giotto'?" _He asked begrudgingly. Tsuna nods vigorously. _"Then, why don't you try to spell my goddamn name correctly? It's Xanxus, not _Xanxan_." _The name 'Xanxan' felt disgusting to his own tongue. _"Xan…saz?" _He tilted his brown head. That moe-ness could've killed fangirls or maybe fanboys with severe case of shotacon. But, Xanxus is not, most definitely NOT a shotacon. _"Almost, but not quite there." _He explained. _"Xan…xus! Xanxus…niichan!" _He __**smiled**__. Oh shit, no. Blood is rushing to his cheek along with jumpy sound of his heartbeat. Xanxus smiled, and eventually burst into laughter._

_Tsuna didn't understand the reason why Xanxus laughed and laughed along with him. _"C'mere, brat. Let's talk." _They spent the night with hundreds of stories. About Varia, about the geezer, and sometimes about Xanxus himself, he never talked to anyone like this before. Stories after stories, the brat finally feel sleepy. Xanxus is ready to lend his lap for the boy, but, just in the right time, Giotto stepped in._

"Tsuna! I'm sorry for shouting at you. I won't repeat it again I promise!" _He barged in a hugged Tsuna. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. _"Giotto…niichan?" _He asked. His voice… his timid voice pissed Xanxus off. But, he was fine with it a few minutes ago. _"Thanks for taking care of Tsuna, brother Xanxus." _He didn't answer. _"T-thank you for l-listening to me, Xanxus-niichan." _Not pissed. _"Let's go, Giotto-niichan." _So pissed. _

"No problem, trash. And I fucking did that so I won't hear your shitty crying voice. It pisses me off, like when I see your face. Now, scram off my goddamn office." _With that, Giotto took Tsuna out to who-knows-where._

_The next morning, he was in the lounge with Varia. Belphegor and Fran are having verbal war, and sometimes, knife, while Squalo is pissing Levi off. Lussuria pour a tea for him. _"Oi, Lussuria." _Xanxus called. _"Yeeees, boss~?" _He asked. _"Why is it that I got so pissed off whenever I saw my brat-brother's face?" _He asked, using an indifferent tone. _"Ah boss~ that's easy~!" _Lussuria smiled in a very gay manner. _"Say it, scum."

"That means, you're having a brother-complex~!"

_With that, Levi dropped the vase he was going to use smash Squalo's head to the ground._

xPresentx

"Shit, I'm not a goddamn shotacon." Xanxus said to himself.

He is very sure of it.

**

* * *

**

Somehow, our cute Tsuna ended up with Skull in Namimori Park. Sitting on the bench, side-by-side, with crepes on their hands. "S-so, you are saying that Verde-sama refuses to be one of 'the chosen seven' because of me?" He asked while chewing his crepe. "Yeah! Reborn-senpai said so." Tsuna sighed. "I-I mean, if Verde-sama didn't see any scientific benefits from joining this 'chosen seven' he won't agree. Regardless of the fact t-that I was there, o-or not." He stammered, he actually felt nervous, and is trying to hide it as nice as possible.

"But, Reborn-senpai said that Verde was a no good- gulp." He gulped when Tsuna pointed a blue-knife to his helm-free throat. He took off his helmet and loosens the zip on his neck so he could enjoy the crepe… and he regretted it. "Badmouth Verde-sama, and we'll see the misfortunes that'll befall you." Tsuna threatened with his usual voice, along with a dead-serious face. "T-that didn't scare me! I-I-I-I am the great Skull-sama after all!" He exclaimed, and yet at the same time, trembling from fear. _Reeks of lie! _Tsuna mentally shouts.

"That blue knife is Lal-neesan's!" He pointed at the knife Tsuna is using. "Oh, yes. Verde-sama said i-it was a gift. I-I'll make sure to bring a gun too next time, Skull-san." Skull gulped again. Tsuna smiles and put his knife back to his pocket. "A-anyways, I'll return home know. I will kill you if you follow me, Skull-san. A-and…" Tsuna scratch the back of his head. "If you're so great, you should be able to find the entrance by yourself, right?" With that being said, the brunette walked off.

"D-don't get so cocky you brat! Luche-san said that Verde is definitely going to be 'the chosen seven' someday!" A wind breeze through and Tsuna had already left.

"Don't ignore me!"

**

* * *

**

He finally returns to the laboratory, his only home. He smiled nervously. "Ah… hahaha." He laughed, and covers his eyes with his hand. "Th-that was a lie. Verde-sama, there's no way he turned down the invitation to 'the chosen seven' because of me." He nodded, convincing himself. He can hear a growl, and smiled. "I-I'm home, Sparks." He opened the note that was on Sparks' back.

_Conduct reflex training level 18._

_Do not break the five-hours-rule._

_Verde._

Tsuna smiled. "As long as I have Verde-sama's order, anything else doesn't matter." He murmurs to himself. Sparks growled again. Tsuna chuckled.

"Let's go, Sparks."

**Finished~! I'm sorry if Xanxus is OOC, I don't know if I've done a good job, or a horrible job with him. Oh~ In this fic, Viper, or Mammon isn't part of Varia. Fran is Varia's Mist Guardian in the first place. But he's **_**still **_**Mukuro's apprentice. I'll tell how in later chapters. Then… um, reviews! Please if you like it or hate it, leave review so I'll know~. Personally, I like this chapter~! **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	11. Eleventh Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn! **

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Ehehe~ notice the summary and rating change? Well, thanks to a certain someone that said to me that kissing, and bed scenes are not exactly for kids (oh, what am I blabbering about? I'm 14 -_-) but anyway, I think I'm going to make R2772… Aww, I love writing this story so very much~!**

**And please check my G27X story~! It's called 'Codename: Sky Hunters' :)**

**the dream avenger18** isn't he? Awww 3 year-old Tsuna is soo very cute**! ****Arcbound Illusionist** I love Xanxan too! Thank you, I love you too haha~ **TsunaxGiotto4ever** You have to wait for a bit for Tsuna to meet Xanxus! Because it's one scene I really looked forward to write! **xxxKimi-chan** OH, HOW I THANK YOU FOR THIS CHAPTER! If it wasn't for you, this chapter may be published waaay later! And R27 goodness is here! **CH0C0CANDYZ** Yeah, I wonder why~? **Alucard-Nightroad89** YEAH KHR 300 IS EPIC! I love Tsuna, and Hibari's new gear and I like Ryohei's gear, but I feel weird to Gokudera's gear! o.O **orangesky3** B ECAUSE THIS IS A Ver27 STORY! Ahaha, you should check my other fic if you want to see the Vongola Goodness! Yeah, and I really love Canvas too! **TakeshiYamamoto2980** YAY FOR bullied! Skull! Ahaha he deserves it really! And I think Tsuna's personality to snap whenever someone badmouthed Verde is… amusing to write! **hyperfuzzy**Thank you, because this couple need abstractness and oddness! Please enjoy more~!

**Music When Writing: Assassin's Tango – John Powell (and definitely some pudding to go with this music!)**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Eleventh Theorem: Classroom Daze!**

**

* * *

**

"_Ne, ne… who are you? What's your name? How long have you been here? Ah! You have to answer when someone asked you a question! Or else it'll seem like Haru is talking to herself! Hahi! I'll introduce myself, I'm Miura Haru! And you?"_

That voice was his salvation from the dark. The complete lockdown in the Estraneo prison is one of his most vivid memories of the place, it occurs after Rokudo Mukuro and his minions killed many of the researchers.

Young Tsuna didn't speak, he doesn't want to. It felt like ages since the last time he spoke, he's not even sure if he remembers how to talk.

"_Well, if you don't want to tell Haru your name… Haru will find out by herself, just you wait!"_

**

* * *

**

"Oi." Reborn poke his 'no-good' student's sleeping face in irritation. It's way past the school's hours. It's almost sunset. "Oi." Still no answer. "Hurry up and wake up, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn punched Tsuna's head to the desk. But, Tsuna unconsciously tilted his head and avoid the full-blown impact. "Owieee t-that hurts…" Our cute Tsuna rubbed his head.

Once he realized who was punching him, he instinctively lean to his chair, making it fall to the ground. Reborn smirked. "You were moaning a name, Dame-Tsuna." He said with slight irritation. "A-a name, Reborn-sensei?" The brunette stammered while standing up. He packs his school stuff, well shoving everything that was on his table, actually.

"Haru." Reborn answered, covering every drip of his irritation in his voice. Tsuna's expression changed drastically. He paled and accidentally dropped his pencil case. "So, Baka-Tsuna, the fact is, whether you like it or not, I'm your guidance counselor teacher…" Reborn pulled a chair to his place, and he sat down. "Say your problems to me." _So I can blackmail you, or make Giotto envious_. Reborn added, mentally.

"Fine… V-Verde-sama won't be home tonight anyways…" Tsuna sat on his chair again. _Chance! _Reborn smirked. Maybe he'll sneak to Verde's lab again. "So, who's this Haru?" The teacher with Fedora asked. "S-she was a friend…" He murmured. "Speak up, Dame-Tsuna, I can't hear you." Reborn uses his three fingers to flicked Tsuna's forehead.

"O-o-owwieee that hurts!"

"Repeat that again." Reborn demanded. "She was a f-friend that I…" He murmured again. Reborn kicked his shinbone and Tsuna jolted. Maybe reducing the morphine level in his body is a bad idea if Reborn is his school teacher. H-he'll discuss this with Verde-sama later.

"Repeat, Dame-Tsuna." With that, Tsuna snapped. He closes his eyes tightly and shouted. "SHE WAS A FRIEND THAT I KILLED!" A tear emerges from his right eye. He quickly rubs it away. "No need to shout." He morphed Leon into a gun while Tsuna took out a mini-handgun Glock 18. "Weapons are prohibited inside the school, Dame-Tsuna." He pointed his gun to Tsuna's head.

"I-I-I can say the same to you, Reborn-sensei…" Tsuna pointed his gun to Reborn's chest. _Smart kid… _Reborn thought. "On with the story, why did you kill her?" Reborn asked, still pointing his gun. "It was an order." The brunette answered shortly. _Okay, this'll turn to be an interrogation of sort. _Reborn thought again.

"Tell me the chronology." He ordered as he analyzes the boy's eyes. There was no hesitation, even though Reborn knows that this boy is the type to regret after shooting. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. He doesn't like this subject, and he never open this particular subject concerning Miura Haru…

"After Rokudo Mukuro and his minions destroyed the third facility house, and killing Shamal-san in the process, the other facility house lockdown all the other test subjects, preventing the disaster to happen in their branch. Including the facility house Haru and I were in. They gave us a white room with no window, except to the door. Between my room and her room, there was a very small gap between the wall and the floor, and that was the time Haru greeted me."

The young assassin inhale and exhale a certain amount of air. His firm, yet fragile grip stilled on his handgun, still pointing to Reborn's chest.

"At the first two months, I never say anything to her. Yet she constantly calls me, tells me a joke that wasn't even funny. She would tell stories about when she tripped on cable, or when she was given a straitjacket, experiences that people won't normally tell to other people. But… t-those silly stories saved me. I gradually open up to her, and I-I decided to treat her as a replacement for Shamal-san…

"And that fateful time comes. One night, Haru was called to do a midnight experiment. And she look through my door window…"

"_Ah, you! Thank you for listening to Haru's chattering! So… what's your name?"_

"_Tsu…na."_

"_Hahi! Tsuna-san then! Haru will be off to do some experimenting! See you again desu~!"_

"_Ha-Haru!"_

"_And Tsuna-san… Haru loves you. S-so, Haru will fight for her love desu!"_

"Then?" Reborn asked.

"I didn't feel anything like love for her. But, I consider her as what Shamal-san said, no, described as a friend. Then, my next experiment as the 27th participant came. It was to kill the 'un-obedient' ones. It was my job a-and order. If I don't follow, I will be beaten up until I fell unconscious, or better, I'll never wake up from that sleep.

"And it surprises me; Haru was the 'un-obedient' child. She was bruised and tattered already when I put my goggles on. I shook my head, not wanting to do it. But Haru smiles and…"

"_Aah, Haru is so very lucky desu! From everyone that could kill Haru, Tsuna-san was the one…"_

"_W-wait, Haru… I-I don't want this!"_

"_Stab me, Tsuna-san. It's fine. If Haru dies by Tsuna-san's hands, she will be the happiest girl alive desu!"_

"_N-no…"_

"_Even though Haru still wants to cosplay, and marry you, Tsuna-san, she is happy… if she dies by your hands…"_

"_Haru, NO!"_

"Then?" Reborn asked again.

"Then, she ran towards my blade, and pierced herself on the chest. From then on, I stopped making friends. And I will always run rampart if someone is placed in Haru's room. That is the reason I was called the successful assassin experiment, because I flawlessly killed everyone that was placed in Haru's room… and I give up, Reborn-sensei. I cannot win against you in a gunfight anyways…"

Tsuna shove his gun to his school bag. "Haru Haru Haru Haru, that's so noisy." Reborn grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pinned him on the desk, Gokudera's desk to be precise.

"Re-Reborn-sensei!"

"What? You're pissing me off; you have to pay the price." He kissed Tsuna's neck violently.

"Ungh… _ahhh!_" Tsuna relentlessly struggled against Reborn's grip. He uses everything. Hands- gripped by Reborn's hand. Legs- Reborn's feet are in the way. Torso- Reborn's another hand is grabbing his waist, making sure it cannot move. Heads? Reborn is kissing his neck; it is too ticklish for him to move.

"Where are my sound effects, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, smirking.

"Y-you! _Arggh!_" Tsuna helplessly struggled, and struggled. But, the older hitman is superior to him in almost every other aspect, including strengths. "Let go off me, Reborn!" He almost cried, but he held it in. "Not until I hear the sound effects…" Reborn kissed his lips like a savage. Like a hungry person devouring his meal.

"V-Verde… sama!" Tsuna shouted. And that turn Reborn's 'pissed off' button on.

"It's your fault for being so lovely, Dame-Tsuna!" He slapped Tsuna's pale cheek lightly, turning it red. But, he kissed it afterwards. "Let go off me!" He elbowed Reborn's chin and grab his school bag, crying, running.

"Hmph, classroom. Of all places, I chose to do it in classroom… I should've picked a better place, like the science-lab…"

Reborn mused to himself, and his laugh echoes along the classroom.

**

* * *

**

"Phone call… I need a-a phone…" Tsuna rushed to the laboratory, not giving a damn to anything else in the road. Not even calls from Gokudera and Yamamoto.

When he's finally back, he sighed. He started to cook some things he read from the _Cooking for Dummies _by Bianchi.

He drags his feet, and when he reached the kitchen, Sparks greeted him with a growl, and a wireless phone.

"Y-you always know about what I want, Sparks…" Tsuna petted the cunning crocodile.

**

* * *

**

"_Yeah, I'm okay, Verde-sama. Don't worry. I- I'm used to be… alone" _The sadness in his cute Tsuna's voice made him feel irritated.

"Are you sure, Tsunayoshi? If you cannot manage by yourself, I will return." The brunette laughed nervously from other side.

"_I-I'm completely fine, Verde-sama. A-ah! Sparks! Wait until I finished-! BRUK!" _Sounds like something fell to the ground. Apparently, it was Tsuna himself.

"You are making me uneasy, Tsuna. And, have you done everything I told you to?" He asked.

"_I did! Wait Sparks d-don't!" _This time, sounds of glass smashing the ground.

"Make sure that the lab won't be a mess when I return, yes, Tsuna?" He asked, sighing.

"_S-sure, Verde-sama! Take care at your work." _Verde hang up. No, he doesn't want to hang up at all. But, a jamming device interfered with his phone call. _Oh for the love of Einstein, what kind of person that is sick enough to bring their own jamming device? _Verde thought to himself. "No one is to speak with phones when the prince is present, ushishishi~."

"As a matter of fact, the phone call I made earlier was extremely important. And, I refuse to listen to a _peculiar _person like you…" Verde said, mocking a weird blond in front of him. "Ushishishi, and you must be Verde the mad scientist are you? The prince has acknowledged you, you should be happy." He grin a cheshire grin. Verde straightened his glasses.

"Hmph, now if you will excuse me, I have a fair I need to attend." He walks past through the said prince. "How is it, Bel-senpai?" A monotonous voice came from Belphegor's transmitter. "Ushishishi, I'm in Japan Science Fair right now, froggy kouhai." He answered. "Oooh, did you find the person called Verde?" He asked. "I did, now don't bother me." He activates his jamming device.

"Aaah, Senpai hangs up."

"Ara~ it's okay Fran-chan. We're going to Japan ourselves aren't we~? Aah Lussuria nee-chan can't waait~~!"

"VOOOOOI! Isn't that fucking boss done yet?"

"I'm sure… the boss is so very busy…"

At the very moment in Varia lounge, an old man enters the room. "VOOI! What are you doing here Ninth?" Squalo asked the old man. "I heard Xanxus is going to leave for Giappone after finishing his paper works. I'm thinking of helping him." The Ninth explained. "No need, old man. I've finished." Xanxus entered the room. The Ninth is one of the few people he didn't like to curse. "Boss!" Levi leaped to his side almost immediately.

"Ah, Xanxus. Do you want to use my jet? I will lend it to you." The old man pats Xanxus' shoulder. "No need, old man, I'll use Varia's private jet." He leaves the room with Levi tailing him. "He must be excited to meet Tsunayoshi-kun after so long." He wondered. "But, Ninth~ I've never saw this Tsu-chan before! How could that be~?" Lussuria asked, his butt is shaking from left to right, demanding explanation.

"There is only one occasion where Tsunayoshi-kun and Giotto-kun is brought to the Varia HQ. That was New Year eve. You, Squalo and Belphegor are celebrating outside. So, you didn't meet them." The Ninth explained. Lussuria pouted and continue to complain on his own.

Xanxus, who is still leaning to the door outside, smirked. "Tsunayoshi…"He muttered in a _slight_ amusement.

He walked to his office, where he can still sense that little scum's scent lingers. And that was eleven years ago.

He should really talk to a psychiatrist, asking the fact that, how could he suffer this kind of disease…

Ahh, brother-complex is such a cruel thing.

**FINISHED! GOD I'M SORRY! I KNOW I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING AND I'M REALLY SORRY! Aaand, let's go to my favorite quote in this chapter~~!**

"Where are my sound effects, Dame-Tsuna?"

**WHOA THAT ONE CRACKED ME UP~~! Aaand, please review :) I know I kept you guys waiting… and I'm really sorry… This chapter was supposed to be more… Oops! Not spoiling! Please wait patiently for the next chapter!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	12. Twelfth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn! **

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Great, I'm stuck here on the car waiting for my brother to return. Damned traffic jam, I swear I'll strangle you if you have physical state.**

**Oh, and please read the side story of Haru's tale. 'Prison: Haru and the Person Beyond the White Wall' and of course, review it. Please? **

**FalteredGAIT**Not yet~! Not yet~! I want their meeting to be… well, unordinary. So, postponed it too~! Yeah, Tsuna is so very sad! Enjoy the chapter! **TakeshiYamamoto2980** I did consider Haru as a stalker though, but, I think this is more befitting for her~! Enjoy this chapter! **Lara0XM** Yeah, the Varia and Ninth part was written kind of late and I'm so sleepy. Thank you and enjoy~! **TsunaxGiotto4ever** Yeah~! I like that part too! I hope Sparks' character is also like that~ cunning like Verde… **the dream avenger18** Uuuu~ sorry! But I'm glad the last chapter satisfies you~! **AyaTeiFanGirl** Hahaha did I? Enjoy this chapter~! **xxxKimi-chan** Well, all of the Varia is in TYL form and Bel is a little kid when Verde saw Tsuna's memory. Wait for the next theorem for Tsuna meets Xanxus scene! Enjoy this chapter~! **orangesky3** EXYEME! AHAHA! Xanxus goes to Giappone~! I finally bring him to Japan~! Enjoy this chapter! **Arcbound Illusionist** Yeah, I know. Because I was in writer's block and I finally got the inspiration and it was suddenly disjointed. I'm sorry~ I hope it still make sense~ ultimatebishoujo21 Wonder no more~! Enjoy this chapter! **Kanberry**Love love~!

**Music When Writing: The Successor of the Rain (Takeshi Yamamoto's theme) – Toshihiko Sahashi **

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Twelfth Theorem: Fellow Skies.**

Our cute Tsuna sat on the couch in the fifth section's lounge. It was repaired already, and he felt most comfortable there. Sparks is resting on his lap, trying not to move so that Tsuna won't feel ticklish. The brunette is reading a book titled 'Rainbow'. Verde told him to read it and recap a summary. His homework while Verde is not home.

Suddenly, Sparks moves and made Tsuna flinched. The alligator growled warily. Tsuna petted his head nervously. "I-I know Sparks. S-someone is here besides us…" The alligator nodded. The young assassin scans the room for a protective item. Like knifes… or guns. He left his handgun on the kitchen. He examines his pocket and found his blue knife.

"Good thing I never leave this knife…" He sighed in relief.

He proceeded to exit the room. Sparks lurks behind him, following, and watching the young boy's back. He walks stealthily, hiding his presence. But of course, he failed and tripped on his own feet. "O-owieee." He rubbed his head. Sparks placed his snout on top of Tsuna's head, lightly press it and takes it back again, comforting him.

"Ahaha, I-I wonder why you are s-so smart… Sparks…" He cutely smiles and head to the kitchen, retrieving his handgun. B-but… the voice of soup boiling came from the kitchen. Which is odd since Tsuna didn't cook anything after Sparks spilled his chocolate fondue. "S-s-s-stay behind me, Sparks…" He warned him.

"I know you'll come, Tsuna-kun." A woman's voice resounded from the kitchen. Tsuna flinched and enters the room, and approach her with lightning speed, pointing a knife to her neck. "Who are you? Why do you know our… _Tsuna's _name?" A cold voice asked.

"And you must be Tsunayoshi-kun, the other side. I'm Luche, the Sky of the chosen seven." She greeted him without losing her composure. "And, please don't kill me. I haven't given birth to my dear Aria yet." She smiles. "I've heard of your voice before. You're the one who kept Tsuna from breaking when Haru died." Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and put his knife on the table.

"Sit down, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll make something for you to eat." The assassin can't help but sit down after asked by the frail-looking pregnant woman. As much as assassin he is, he's still originated from Tsuna. "Why didn't you help Tsuna then?" He asked, flame-like eyes narrowing. "You won't be as domineering as you are now if I helped him, no?" Luche put two teas on the table.

Tsuna grabbed one of the teas and sip it. Yeah, if Haru didn't die, Tsuna will never break, voiding Tsunayoshi's reason for existence.

"Fate sure is cruel, huh? Tsuna is a Vongola, eventual successor of the Vongola Rings. While Verde is wanted in the chosen seven, or should I say, Arcobaleno…" Luche perked on the assassin's word. "How do you know about the Arcobaleno?" She asked, demanding to know. "I have more access to his memory more than he did, you know?"

Luche fell silent. If Tsunayoshi already know about 'that', he will never let Verde join the chosen seven for sure. "Why don't we make a deal, Luche-san?" The young assassin smirked, already grasping the woman's secret. "What deal, Tsunayoshi-kun?" She asked, sweat-dropping. "Don't touch Verde when he is still oblivious to 'that', and of course, I won't tell him…" He smirked evilly.

"And in exchange?" Luche asked the cunning teen. Tsunayoshi stare to his reflection on the tea and drink it until its last drop.

"In exchange, I will…"

**

* * *

**

It is way past school hours that even the prefect had already gone home. The only people left on the school are the chairman and his best friend, the vice-chairman. Both of them are anxious. But the blond chairman is good enough to hide his anxiousness by drowning himself in paper works.

But of course, it cannot last long.

Sounds of footsteps can be heard. It is as gruff as Giotto and G remember; footsteps of Giotto's adopted little brother. Giotto is not the type to be anxious, but this abnormal anxiety is caused by his past guilt. Xanxus have once asked to be Tsuna's parental guardian since Nana and Iemitsu are very busy and Giotto will succeed Vongola sooner or later. Xanxus rarely leaves Varia HQ unless it was very important mission, and will make a perfect guardian for Tsuna.

Grandpa Timoteo agreed, but Giotto was a stubborn one. He doesn't want Tsuna to grow up with Varia Freaks. Who knows that his innocent little brother can change into swearing-expert little brother? Other than that, he doesn't want Tsuna to like Xanxus more than he ever did in Christmas. Giotto admits that it was very childish of him to corrupt three-years-old Tsuna's brain about how scary Xanxus is.

But alas, Tsuna's whereabouts were unknown when Giotto is supposed to be his parental guardian. He doesn't want to remember when Xanxus shouted to his Guardians about being an idiot. He cursed, and swore, then assembled his own intelligence group to locate Tsuna. He's still not found though.

"You okay?" G asked. Of course he's not okay! Not only had that he failed in searching Tsuna, the boy doesn't even remember about him. Worse, he doesn't _want _to remember about him. Giotto swallowed his thoughts and managed to do a simple nod.

Suddenly, the door was slide so hard that it almost break. A scarred man with red eyes enters the room roughly. His hair reminds Giotto of his disciplinary committee leader, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna once describe Xanxus as a lion. He could be very scary, but he can be caring as well. The two have an awkward staring contest and no one seems to have initiative to break it.

Well, until Giotto decided to mutter two obvious words.

"Brother Xanxus…" Hostility dripped like venom from every inch of his voice. He can't help but to feel some kind of weird hostility to Xanxus, he wonders why. "Giotto." Xanxus answered with tone that could've stabbed Giotto's head if it has physical form. Both brothers never get along with each other unless there's some_one _that always smiles happily for both of them. Yeah, the only reason they can eat together in the same room without wrecking anything is because Tsuna was with them.

But, Tsuna is not here in this case.

"Where is the dipshit?"

Giotto narrowed his blue eyes, obviously unpleased. "Language." He warned with stern voice that made G shuddered. Xanxus seemed indifferent to it though. "Mind your own fucking business." Xanxus snarled. He was always irritated whenever he sees Giotto. I mean, irritated more than usual. With that features that greatly resembles his prominent subject of affection, his brat-brother.

It could be considered a sin how Giotto and Tsuna looked like each other.

"I fucking hate you." Which really meant, _where is my brother?_

Xanxus have an issue in speaking his feelings clearly and loudly. Not that Giotto is oblivious to this though.

"He doesn't remember me, brother Xanxus. But, I don't know about you…" Giotto answered; guilt and irritation came flowing with his husky voice.

"What the fuck?" Which meant, _why?_

Xanxus' tone _is _composed. He doesn't look like he's going to throw a temper tantrum, but still, the tone itself wasn't heartwarming…. Not that Giotto cares.

"Some scientist called Verde was the one who found him. Then, he tampered with Tsunayoshi's memories about Vongola…" He answered.

"Trash. You trash of a big brother!" Xanxus snapped. He pulls Giotto's collar pulling it close to his face. "He's the only one… he's the only one…! Oh fuck you trash!" His red eyes reflect nothing but wrath at the first glance. But, as Giotto explore it deeper, Xanxus is sad. In a twisted way no one will ever understand.

And Giotto doesn't have any plan to tolerate that either.

"Giotto… don't retort. Please…" G pleaded. He tried to break the sibling fight only to get jumped by a certain loud shark. "VOOOOOI! Don't interrupt the damned Boss!"

"_Se vuoi essere arrabbiato con me, __**caro**__ fratello?_" Should you be angry with me, _**dearest**_ brother? Giotto mocked him with the most irritating tone he ever possessed. Giotto only uses Italian when he is undeniably pissed, or it is the necessity. In Xanxus' case, it should be the first, since Xanxus knows perfectly well how to speak Japanese.

"You didn't manage to find him too, you know?" He whispered, knowing that it will irritate Xanxus more. "Even though you're just a damned trash…!" He lets go of Giotto's collar and stormed out of the room. "VOOOOOOOI! Giotto you shitheaded son of a bitch! I hate it if the boss is pissed! He'll definitely storm it out to us!"

"Groveling… are we?" Giotto mocked him. Squalo swings around his sword until the door broke to pieces. "SHUT UP!" With that, he left.

"Honestly, no one is better than you in making Varia as hectic as it is…" G lit up his cigarette. "Not in this one, G. I'm not tolerating anyone that blames me about Tsuna…" Giotto sat down on his chair.

"You should just do as you please… like you always do."**(1)**

"You're right… G."

**

* * *

**

"Oi, baseball-freak…" Gokudera called his best friend's name. "Hmm? What's wrong, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked with goofy grin plastered to his face. "Why don't we assemble all the guardians and make a scheme so the Tenth can be our Boss?" He suggested while chomping his fifth sushi. "Eh? That sounds nice, Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Gokudera. As expected of Tsuna's appointed right-hand man…" Reborn suddenly enters the Yamamoto Sushi. "Reborn-san!" Gokudera bows his head. "Ossu, sensei!" Yamamoto gestured him to sit down. "What would you like for today?" He asked with a happy tone.

"_Re-Reborn-sensei!" _That voice echoed in Reborn's mind, he found himself smirking.

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, but it seems that his teacher is not in his body at the moment.

"_Ungh… __**ahhh!**__" Pleasureable… _Reborn thought. It'll be pleasurable if it was his name instead.

"_Let go off me, Reborn!" _He _moaned _the hitman's name… How enjoyable, Reborn smirked again.

"_V-Verde… sama!"_

With that, Reborn punched the table, almost breaking it. "Re-Reborn-san!"

Gokudera's voice made Reborn snapped back into reality. "Well, I guess I'll have the tuna." Yamamoto served him with the order. "Get the other guardians into this scheme as well, Gokudera." Reborn said as he chomps his sushi.

"Of course, Reborn-san! Even though the Tenth himself have forgotten, I'll never forget how he saved me from that jerk Hibari!" Said Gokudera as he sparkled- metaphorically speaking.

Reborn continues to eat his sushi while watching the baseball match with Yamamoto. He greeted Tsuyoshi, who came home from a delivery service, and excused himself.

The darkness didn't hinder him a bit, he stare to an alley. "I know you're there." He chuckled lightly. "So, you knew?" Luche smiled, chuckling. "Why are you in an alley like this, Luche?" Reborn asked gently. Luche smiles, but frowns a second later…

"There _is _something that troubles you…"

"You can tell?" She sighed.

"I can, now, tell me?" Reborn asked. Luche is one of very few people he is gentle with.

"That boy… he is amazing." Luche bumped her forehead to Reborn's chest.

"Hmm?"

"He knows… the truth about the chosen seven, about the Arcobaleno…"

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "Then, what should we do?" Reborn asked.

"I've made a deal with him… no worries!" Luche lets go of Reborn and smiles.

But, both of them know that Tsunayoshi is a formidable enemy in completing the chosen seven.

**(1) This conversation happened in chapter 277 of the manga! I really like G's expression there!**

**Finished~! Slight RLuc eh? Ahahaha~! I'm kind of sad that there's no Verde in this Theorem… well, um… reviews! Please~~?**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	13. Thirteenth Theory preview

**Hello everyone~ this is not a proper chapter of this fic, more like a preview because I'm really busy at the moment. Sorry T.T**

**Thirteenth Theorem (preview): Past, Present, and Xanxus.**

**-I-**

"I wonder if Verde-sama hates me… he never comes home now…" Our cute Tsuna sighed, making Sparks growled. "A-ah, I really like you company Sparks! It's just that I'm lonely…" Tsuna petted Sparks scaly back. Sparks touches Tsuna's warm cheek with his snout, comforting him with some purrs. Tsuna laughed as it felt ticklish.

Suddenly, a phone call rings and Tsuna got up from his chair. "Y-yes, S-Sawada Residence…?" He remembered about what Verde said, to tell people that this is Sawada Residence.

"_Tsuna-kun? It's Giotto…" _A husky voice greeted him in a rather hasty tone. Tsuna gulped and tries to remember if a name 'Giotto' rings a bell. Sparks growled, making Tsuna flinched.

"G-Giotto? Aaah, Chairman…" Tsuna felt like an idiot. The chairman's name is Giotto del Vongola. Of course his nickname will be Giotto, not 'del', or 'Vongola'.

"_Can you go to the park for a bit? Someone is waiting for you there…"_

**-II-**

Someone patted Tsuna's shoulder lightly. "HIEEEEEEEE!" He shouted, jumping forward. "You're Tsuna, right?" A rather easygoing voice greeted the brunette. "Y-yes… and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Dino, Dino Cavallone."

**-III-**

"Sparks…" Verde murmured, talking to no one in particular. Sparks growled and points to a letter with his snout.

_To Verde-sama,_

_I have something I need to do at school. I will be back in no time. Dinner is in the fridge. A pregnant lady cooked it for us._

_Sincerely, _

_Tsunayoshi._

"Pregnant lady..? He must've been talking about Luche…" Verde pondered.

**-IV-**

"Do you want me to take you home, Tsuna?" Dino asked, smiling. "No, I will stop by at the crepe stand before I go home, I don't want to trouble you." Tsuna answered, half-smiling. "Crepe stand? It's 'kay! I'm going there too…" Dino shoved his self-proclaimed lil' bro back to his black, shiny car.

"It's okay, Tsuna. You're my lil' bro after all…" Dino grinned, while Tsuna sighed.

**-V-**

He sat alone on the swing. Dino returned right after he bought their crepes, and Tsuna still doesn't want to go back…

_Back_. Not _home_. Tsuna's home is where Verde is, and that lab has no Verde at the moment, so, it's not his home…

Tsuna sighed and close his eyes, and suddenly, a gruff looking man sat on the swing beside him. His pupils are that of a fierce red, it sorta reminds Tsuna of a rabbit he saw on a picture book Verde got for him. _That man… is really out of place sitting on a swing…_ Our innocent Tsuna thought.

"Brat, what do you think about the past?"

E-eh? Why is a stranger, ask you him out of the blue about the past? Moreover, Tsuna _doesn't _have any past. He is what he is now, Verde's test subject, in which he is proud to be. "I-I don't want to know my past. I live in present…" Tsuna answered, not looking to the man's face. The man stomped his right foot angrily to the ground. "E-eh? Mister?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head in slight curiosity.

Unexpectedly, the man pushes Tsuna from his swing and pinned him down to the earth roughly. "A-aah!" Tsuna moan in pain. "It's a fucking good thing that you don't live in the past…" The scarlet-eyed man whispered to Tsuna's ear and buries his face to Tsuna's neck.

"It's no past, present, and future for you, scum-brat. What there are for you are Past, Present, and I… _Xanxus."_

Then, he savored Tsuna's lips roughly, yet longingly.

**Finished~! I'll finish the actual chapter as soon as I can but… I can't make any promises^^ ,**


	14. Thirteenth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn! **

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**All righty mighty o~ before you guys killed me with super long gap (almost like hiatus) I'll tell you why. I joined a scanlation team, so I'm prioritizing my work there~ and if anyone wants to know what it is, it's I Eat Manga. I got to read newest chapter of Reborn earlier now XD**

**And those who reviewed the preview, thanks~! I'll reply it here as well~**

**Twelfth Theorem's reply:**

**Arcbound Illusionist** ZOMG YES! I love writing Reborn's reaction! He's like pleaaaaasurable XD **Kanberry**Oh thanks~~! **Alucard-Nightroad89** Hmm I'll see about that, it's going to be in later chapters though ;3 **xxxKimi-chan** I like Luche as well, she's like… 'I want a mother like that' type~ and about the conditions… you know what to do ;D **orangesky3** Stay tuned for the Deal~! And I love possessive! Verde, so I think you'll see it a lot~ **Twilight Emo Wind Goddess** Thanks~! And Fran and Bel pretended to be Tsuna's parents to sell him to Estraneo~ **the dream avenger18**Sure~ stay tuned for it~ ;) **LilyMoonstone**Ah yes! Poor Tsuna-chan~ well, All27 is not exactly the thing I want to do for this story. But I guess it just popped out XD **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**Right right right? ZOMG Verde is not a baddie~! He can be so cute~ (especially in my fanfic XDD)

**Thirteenth Theory's reply:**

**Ange-4n931** Thanks for understanding~ and yes, it's sooo cute X3 **Sai-san7** Wait no more~! **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**Naughty right? XDDD **.x**Yeay~! I'm glad it made you scream~~! **Twilight Emo Wind Goddess** Thank you both of you~ enjoy~! **clippit** Thanks for waiting~! Enjoy~ **Reverie Feirina** Xanxus is adopted~ and well, even if they are real brothers… I'm quite an incest fan XD **SelfcreatedCharacter** Yeay~! Yeah right Tsuna is Verde's~! **Orcux** Thanks~ I'm kinda sad there's no another Ver27 fic, they're just soooo cute~~ **Bippy-Tsu** Haha thanks ^^ English isn't my native language, so grammar mistakes are common :( But please enjoy~

**Music When Writing: At the End of a Struggle – Toshihiko Sahashi**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Thirteenth Theorem: Formula: Xanxus=Past Verde=Present **

_Our cute Tsuna suddenly woke up, almost falling. "Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" A pregnant lady asked. Somehow, he knew that her name is Luche. He fell to Sparks' scaly back, it felt a little itchy. "I'm… fine." He answered, a little wary of whom she is or the reason he knows her name. Sparks growled suspiciously. "I know you have something to do, Tsuna-kun." She kindly smiled. Tsuna stare to her blue eyes sky rather fearfully. _

_He gulped and stood up. "T-thank you." He bowed awkwardly. Sparks growled again, making Tsuna jolt. "Verde's crocodile is as vigilant as Verde is. He must've thought of you as precious that he won't join the Arcobaleno…" Luche smiled sadly this time. "A-Arco…baleno?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head a little. "Ah, Tsuna-kun, you don't need to know that." She patted Tsuna's hair._

"_Well, I guess I will see you around, Tsuna-kun." She left the kitchen. Tsuna murmured, "Be safe on your trip, Lu-san…"_

**

* * *

**

Tsuna checked his blue-night wristwatch, it's 8 pm, time for his mission. He found a public email addressed to Verde.

_Salutations, Verde 'the Mad Scientist'_

_It recently came to my sight that a researcher called Koenig has been eyeing on you. I think he already planned assassination attempt for you. I heard you have taken a young assassin from Estraneo ruins; maybe he can assassinate Koenig for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Innocenti._

Tsuna remembered this word per word, so he knows what to do. He took the box containing M82 Barret Rifle and double check the scopes. He never told anyone but Shamal and Haru that _Tsuna _himself is a prodigy sniper. Sparks growled in concern. "Don't worry Sparks. T-this is n-not my first time…" He closes his eyes while petting the worried Sparks.

"I'm glad I have you around." Tsuna smiled and gave Sparks a hug. "If Verde-sama came home, you k-know what to do." He scribbled a note and put it on the fridge's door. Sparks purred. Tsuna took a glance of himself in the mirror. He is wearing all black clothes with gloves; his trousers are heavy, but still comfortable to wear. A goggle rests on his neck (A/N: Please imagine black version of Lal Mirch's goggle).

"Ah, transmitter that connects to this phone's house!" Tsuna raked the drawer and found an earpiece. "We'll meet again, Sparks, I know it." He said while leaving the laboratory.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna is lying on top of a building with his eyes on the scope. Four minutes before Koenig's car arrive on his hotel. "Verde-sama…" He sighed. "Eh? There's someone here already?" A girl's voice asked. Tsuna clumsily bumped his head to the gun. "O-owiiiiiie." He rubbed his head. "You are as clumsy as ever, Tsunayoshi-san." She smiled, and giggled a bit.

"Y-you're the first facility house's assassin project, codenamed 'Pin', r-right?" Tsuna asked, lowering his guard a bit. "Yeah, I've heard of you, Tsunayoshi-san, second facility house's assassin. The 27th participant." She giggled again. "H-how… was everyone?" Tsuna asked, averting his gaze from the Chinese girl in front of him.

"Mind if I snipe from here?" She asked while affectionately wiping her AMR-2. "I don't m-mind." Tsuna nodded. "…I don't think you care to anyone of Estraneo besides Professor Shamal and Miura-san…" She asked while undoing her braids, making them into simple pig tails under her ears. A long silence follows the two young assassins. "Well, for _participants _that were victim of Human Trafficking, they were brought to the police station to identify their parents. As for the other…" I-Pin stopped, adjusting her scope until she deemed perfect.

"They were taken to the Vongola House of Fallen Ravens**(1)**, an orphanage managed by the mafia… I-!" Before I-Pin can finish, Tsuna cuts her. "Vongola Famiglia…?" He asked. I-Pin nodded. Then a few minutes after their silence.

"Ah, here's Koenig!"

"Here's Kikyo!"

Tsuna and I-Pin exclaimed together. "Who shall snipe first?" I-Pin asked.

"L-ladies first… I-I guess."

**

* * *

**

Verde tapped his foot impatiently. He really _loathes _waiting. He straightened his glasses and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mister Verde…" An old gramps stepped out, wearing a lab coat. "About your email, I don't think my assassin will be that skillful enough as yet. I don't think he can kill Koenig anytime soon, so I presume you will get another assassin for me, yes?" Verde asked.

"Oh, really now?" Innocenti asked, looking rather confused. But at the same time, he is smirking. Verde raised his eyebrow. "Someone snipe Koenig to death five minutes ago. I wonder who?" With that, Verde ran to his hover bike and race through to his laboratory.

**

* * *

**

"Well, I-I'll go back first…" Tsuna bowed his head awkwardly. "Hmm, see you later, Tsunayoshi-san." Tsuna ran from the roof, and accidentally bumped to someone. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" He continued to run away.

The man yawned lazily, and suddenly took notice. "Isn't that… young Vongola…?" He rubbed his head. I-Pin put in her rifle and greeted the man. "Ah, Lambo! Thanks for picking me up." She smiled. Lambo leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. "You're welcome, and it's no problem. I should be able to do this much as your boyfriend." He lazily scratches his head.

I-Pin blushed, but said nothing. "He is… the young Vongola, isn't he?" Lambo asked. "Eh? Tsunayoshi-san is a Vongola? How come I've never seen him before at the 'Fallen Ravens'?" I-Pin countered with another question. "I just got words from Reborn…" Lambo answered, not quite sure with himself. "Well, isn't it good? You'll finally be able to do your duty as the Vongola Guardian properly!" I-Pin smiled. Lambo pulled her closer to his embrace.

"You're so charming, I-Pin. No one will ever guess that you were a Tail-Head before…" Lambo whispered to her ear. "Shut up… broccoli monster…" I-Pin hugged him tighter.

Lambo searched his pocket and pull out a candy, and a Vongola Ring. "That's the Lightning Vongola Ring, right?" I-Pin asked. "My, my. It seems a scheme will make its way soon." Lambo sighed.

"That's right, Dumb Cow." There, stood a man with Fedora, half-smirking.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna walked slowly to the lab. He got lost in thought. Is it r-really okay to kill Koenig like that? W-well, at least, nobody besides I-Pin saw him sniping. And also… he wanted to keep this a secret. The fact that _he _can assassinate, not the _other_. Suddenly, someone patted Tsuna's shoulder lightly. "HIEEEEEEEE!" He shouted, jumping forward. "You're Tsuna, right?" A rather easygoing voice greeted the brunette. "Y-yes… and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Dino, Dino Cavallone."

"W-W-W-W-who are you?" Tsuna asked, half shouting. He doesn't know this man. He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't know, HE DOESN'T KNOW! _Stop interfering, stupid memories! _Tsuna thought. "O-oi, Tsuna. It's me, Dino! Don't you remember? C'mooon you oughta remember!" Dino shook Tsuna's shoulder slightly.

_Activating program. Situation C, deleting recent memories…_

Tsuna doesn't struggle, which made Dino suspicious. "Oi…" He asked. Tsuna stared to him with a blank face. "I see. You are Dino Cavallone… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi; I go with the name Tsuna." He said in a monotone-bell like voice.

**

* * *

**

"Sparks…" Verde murmured, talking to no one in particular, panting a little. He rushed from the science fair here, he needs to repair that hover bike later. Sparks growled and points to a letter on the fridge's door with his snout.

_To Verde-sama,_

_I have something I need to do at school. I will be back in no time. Dinner is in the fridge. A pregnant lady cooked it for us._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunayoshi._

"Pregnant lady..? He must've been talking about Luche…" Verde pondered. _But… what was Luche doing here? _Verde straightened his glasses and ran his hand to his spiky green hair. A long sigh escaped his lips. He walks to his main computer, and is surprised to see his email inbox opened. "Why on Einstein…?" He murmured.

"Where is Tsunayoshi, Sparks? You should have known! Aaargh why am I talking to you in the first place?" Verde searched his pocket hastily and chomped a coffee-flavored marshmallow, a habit he got from Tsuna who will always eat marshmallows when he is nervous. _Where could he be…? _Verde leaned on his chair and put his hand on his chin.

_Tsuna is lying… I know. He was the one that snipe Koenig to death. Another interesting data… but still… _Sparks growled, but he doesn't ask for patting like he usually does. "It seems that you developed a new feeling more than just being spoiled by me…" Verde smirked.

Suddenly, his empty computer recycle bin was filled. He accessed the recycle bin to see the data.

"Dammit, Vongolas! Why won't they leave my research alone?" Verde gritted his teeth and took his coat. "Come, Sparks, I don't care if anyone sees you." With that, Verde leave his laboratory, with Sparks lurking behind him.

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Primo! Where're you going?" G asked, shouting to him. "Giotto-san, haste will get you nowhere. Please tell us." Ugetsu also chased him. "I have a bad feeling. My brother." He answered word by word, not in complete sentence. _What is this feeling…? _

"Which brother you mean?" G asked again.

"Both. But Tsuna especially."

With that, he ran to wherever his intuition asked him.

**

* * *

**

"Do you want me to take you home, Tsuna?" Dino asked, smiling. "No, I will stop by at the crepe stand before I go home, I don't want to trouble you." Tsuna answered, half-smiling. "Crepe stand? It's 'kay! I'm going there too…" Dino shoved his self-proclaimed lil' bro back to his black, shiny car.

"It's okay, Tsuna. You're my lil' bro after all…" Dino grinned, while Tsuna sighed. He admits that h-he had a sensation like this with someone else before. He doesn't remember who. This warm, fuzzy feeling… _Hiii I can't be familiar with this feeling. Only Verde-sama can give me this feeling. _

They finally reached the park; Dino bought him a crepe and leave, with a man named Romario with him. With that, he sat alone on the swing; he doesn't want to go back yet…

_Back_. Not _home_. Tsuna's home is where Verde is, and that lab has no Verde at the moment, so, it's not his home…

Tsuna sighed and close his eyes, and suddenly, a gruff looking man sat on the swing beside him. His pupils are that of a fierce red, it sorta reminds Tsuna of a rabbit he saw on a picture book Verde got for him. _That man… is really out of place sitting on a swing…_ Our innocent Tsuna thought.

"Brat, what do you think about the past?"

E-eh? Why is a stranger, ask you him out of the blue about the past? Moreover, Tsuna _doesn't_have any past. He is what he is now, Verde's test subject, in which he is proud to be. "I-I don't want to know my past. I live in present…" Tsuna answered, not looking to the man's face. The man stomped his right foot angrily to the ground. "E-eh? Mister?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head in slight curiosity.

Unexpectedly, the man pushes Tsuna from his swing and pinned him down to the earth roughly. "A-aah!" Tsuna moan in pain. "It's a fucking good thing that you don't live in the past…" The scarlet-eyed man whispered to Tsuna's ear and buries his face to Tsuna's neck.

"Yeah, your _other _past doesn't exist. _He_ doesn't exist. _I _do."

Then, he savored Tsuna's lips roughly, yet longingly. "N-no! Stop!" Tsuna struggled, but it doesn't have any effect. This person's feather brushed him lightly, making him feel ticklish. "C'mere, brat." He licked Tsuna's neck and kissed it like no tomorrow.

H-he doesn't feel anything like headache like he did with the Chairman. In fact, he is familiar with this smell. Whose…? He _wanted _to remember this one. Who was this person? Was he important? Did they ever _kiss _each other like this?

"No, no, I-I can't… Verde-sama!" Xanxus, unlike Reborn, doesn't care about that scum Verde. Verde can be whoever trash he is.

_"Xan…xus! Xanxus…niichan!"_

_"C'mere, brat. Let's talk."_

Tsuna stared blankly to Xanxus. He smiled his smile like he did eleven years ago. "Xanxus-niichan?" He asked, rather unsure. That hit Xanxus quite hard. He never felt this happy before.

_"He doesn't remember me, brother Xanxus. But, I don't know about you…" _

He remembered about him, but not about Giotto. Xanxus smirked victoriously. "Yeah." He pecked Tsuna's cheek.

"Tsunayoshi…" A cold voice, along with alligator's growl came from the park's entrance. "A-ah! V-Verde-s-s-sama!" Tsuna got up from Xanxus' grasp immediately. Hugging Verde like no tomorrow.

"What the fuck?" Xanxus asked, pointing his X guns to Verde. But, Tsuna stepped in front of Verde, shielding him. "If you wish to harm Verde-sama, p-please kill me first, Xanxus-niichan." Tsuna asked, stammering.

"Move, brat. I'll kill that fucking scum right now and we can return home to Italy." Xanxus stayed.

"Formula I: Past Present. It also means that, Verde-sama is more important than you, Xanxus-niichan…" That statement brings shock to three people.

Verde, who smirked in victory.

Xanxus, who grumbled in irritation.

And the last, Giotto, who just arrived in the park.

Why?

Because Tsuna doesn't consider him as part of the past. He wants to remember about Xanxus, but not about him.

"Tsuna…yoshi…" Giotto shot his gun to his head, and flame arose on his forehead. He flew to Tsuna's direction so quickly and pinned Tsuna to a nearby tree. "I told you that I'm no stranger to you, Tsuna. I don't care anymore. Remember." He ordered.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH! MY HEAD! IT'S SPILITTING… OPEN… ARRRRGH!" Tsuna shouted, half crying. But Giotto paid no attention to him.

_Error, error, space needed. Deletion of memory, impossible. Situation S, danger, danger. Forcing Shut Down._

Giotto kissed Tsuna. Longingly, roughly, gently, lovingly, all in the same time. As their kiss becoming slower and slower, Giotto felt that Tsuna's reaction are getting fainter and fainter. "Tsunayoshi's body can't handle that much deletion in such a short time." Verde stepped back. Sparks roared. Xanxus is dumbfounded.

"This is beyond me…" Verde admitted. His invention never fails. Never, ever. "This is beyond my knowledge…" He muttered. Sparks roared again. "Let go of him, you dickhead of big brother! You'll break him!" Xanxus fired his gun to Giotto. He used his mantle to block it. "What if it hit Tsuna, you moron!"

"SAY THAT TO YOURSELF, TRASH!"

During all the confusion, Dying Will Flame blazed on Tsuna's body.

"What is that?" Giotto asked, jumping backwards.

"No… it can't be… no…" Verde muttered.

"Tsuna-kun!" Luche, along with Reborn ran to Tsuna's direction. "Tsuna-kun, stop! You'll break! Tsuna-kun!" Luche shouted again and again. "He killed Koenig earlier today, he deleted data about Dino, then he remembers about Xanxus, and Giotto forced him to remember, which triggers into deletion. All of this… it's too much for a day." Luche muttered. She clasped her hand together and warm orange light glows from her.

It resonates with Tsuna's flame, and calmed his wild flames down. But, it wasn't Tsuna that returns… "Tsunayoshi-kun, Tsuna-kun is?" Luche asked. "Tsuna's asleep, of course. But this sleep is weird…" Assassin Tsuna answered.

"How is it weird?" Giotto asked, sounding rather guilty. "Tsuna has been and will always be a necessary part of TriNiSet, even more than the Arcobaleno. Before you guys split in your lives before. This body isn't his real body. And Verde…" 'Tsunayoshi' walked to Verde, who looked so desperate and sitting on the ground.

"_You_ were the one who created this body before. Even if you don't remember about it…" Tsunayoshi hugged him tightly.

"What does it mean, Luche?" Reborn asked. Luche closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach.

"The reason the Arcobaleno are gathered again… is because Tsuna-kun is closer to awakening. And those people… the Earth people… won't stop until they got him." Luche throws her head away. 'Tsunayoshi' nodded. "I can explain to you people. Please gather _everyone_. Meet us on Namimori Shrine, in front of Verde's entrance lab… Tsuna's Guardians too, Reborn."

"I'll explain everything. About whom Tsuna is, Arcobaleno, Vongola, and our coming Enemy…" Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth.

**(1) = This Orphanage was mentioned in my drabble of Ganauche27; Teal Phantom and Orange Mechanic **

**Finished~! How is it? Special 3000 words for this chapter of whole thing~! XDDD Please leave a review ;)**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	15. Fourteenth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**clippit** Sorry to make you wait so long! Please enjoy this chapter~! **Angel-4n931** Yes! He's just completely cute! You're welcome and thanks XD **TakeshiYamamoto2980** YES I KNOW! I'M SURPRISED MYSELF! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~! XD **Arcbound Illusionist** Awww I'm sorry again ;A; thanks to you for reading! I hope I can bring the fluffiness in the next chapter XD **Murasaki Argenteria** Thanks! Of course he's not *pouts* Why would anyone think that he's a baddie XP **Bippy-Tsu** Thank you! Maybe this chapter will raise more of your questions XDD **xxxKimi-chan** Thank you so much! I love your reviews the most! They're long and full of new ideas XDDD **I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi** THANKS! LET'S SEE IF I CAN BRING THE TONFA WIELDER TO THE FLUFFINESS! XD **LilyMoonstone** I know right? They're the only straight couple I bless in KHR *smirks* **Kanberry** *hearts you back* XD **Nekokratik** Thanks! And yeah for Haru ;A; well, I'm sorry if it confused you. I'm sure you'll get everything out when I explain XDDD Read to find out of course :3 **animefreakanime** Yeay! Did it turn you to love this pair? XDDD **UnknownRandom Person** Cooooooonfusing I know XD but you'll get it laters X3 **Alucard-Nightroad89**Thanks! Please enjoy this one as well Al~!**Natty Namikaze Uzumaki** Thank you very much! I love them too! **SelfcreatedCharacter** Yeaaaaay! I'll make sure to explain some things in the next chapter XDD **deza-mono** *kills you over and over* hey hey! You can expect more of X27 XDDD but Ver27 will pwn it all XD **pokermaniac039** Thank you! X3

**Music When Writing: With Me – Sum41**

**Warning: After a long consideration, I will make some of the Shimon Family to be OOC including Enma. I need him to be the perfect leader villain type in order to make it work. I'm sorry if you hate him to be OOC. Thoughhe''treallycount XP**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Fourteenth Theorem: Artificial Body, Distortion, and Earth Children.**

He was sitting on the rooftop of the temple. Tsunayoshi, or Assassin Tsuna as people know him, stared to the sky with loneliness reflected in his eyes. He scanned their Sky a few times. Tsuna is nowhere to be found. He's detaching himself from the reality right now. It made Tsunayoshi felt awkward and distanced from his other self.

His mind wondered back to the day this body was created. The day he can only stare the original Sky Child adjusting with _their_ body.

"Tsunayoshi…" That cold albeit discouraging voice can only belong to _him_. His hope, creator, professor, and… -as Tsuna phrase it in one of his thoughts- _owner_. He jumped from the rooftop and faced the Professor. A small relieved smile graces his feature. "Though I cannot say that you're psychologically fine, I'm glad that you're here." And he really meant it.

Verde is not our usual cold scientist. He had broken his precious test subject. Even though it's not entirely his fault. But, he didn't consider the fact that Tsuna might need this much of deletion. Actually, no matter whose fault it is, Tsunayoshi thinks that Verde will definitely find a way to blame himself. He doesn't like it at all. Verde is _their _treasure.

"It's not your fault. It was never yours." There are more meanings to those words. Tsunayoshi tilted his head and throw Verde an analyzing look. "It's saddening to see you in this state, Verde…" He muttered to himself. "I… created you, didn't I?" The green scientist straightened his glasses, trying to get his acts back together. "Yes, you did." Tsunayoshi answered immediately. "I can't remember… any of it." He sat down on the temple's stair. "You mentioned that… you'll definitely find us even if you don't remember. You didn't want to have any trouble with the Earth Children. That's why you erased your memories."

"Can you tell me about things I don't remember?" Verde asked, staring into the expressionless orange eyes. The assassin closed his eyes to think. "I was created shortly after something happened to Tsuna, that I don't have any access to in his memory. You were… working for Vongola, and there's also Varia there. After your statement about how you'll find us without your memories, they took… 'us' away. Raised Tsuna as one of them, the Vongolas, and you know the rest of the story." Tsunayoshi sighed in amusement. "I don't have that privilege, do I? To be someone precious to you." He smiled sadly. "What are you…?" It struck Verde's mind after he saw that sad smile.

"If someone asked you, 'do you prefer the original, or the copy?' any normal person would say 'the original, of course.' no? I'm just an artificial form of the real one. Actually, it's just a play of words; artificial is a word to beautify the fact that I'm just a copy of the real 'Tsunayoshi'." Assassin Tsuna leaned on to the pillar two meters away from Verde. He hummed a very lonely version of Verde's favorite song.

"It's my fault, Tsunayoshi. I'm very sorry. I can never assume _why_ I thought so cowardly. Avoiding Earth… Children, or anything." Verde apologized, putting his hands on his forehead. "No, _I'm _sorry. I'm not a tool you can be proud of. I can't even find Tsuna here on our body. Pathetic." Tsunayoshi said coldly. "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun. Verde too." Luche came climbing the stone stairs of the temple. Tsunayoshi ran and helped her. "Luche…" Verde muttered. "It was me who…"

"TEEEEEENTH!" A loud voice of a certain bomber could be heard along with other footsteps. It was the Vongola Guardians. The Cloud yawned and immediately leaned on a tree. And the rest approach the brunette. "Well, I'm not…"

"He's _not _dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with an irritated voice.

"Well, yeah. I'm certainly _not _a No-Good."

The Guardians, except Chrome, stared to him in different expressions. As silence enveloped the shrine, Yamamoto was first to break it. "Who… are you?" He asked, not putting his usual grin. Verde gritted his teeth and Luche closed her eyes in agony. "I'm prototype number zero of the Cielo project, artificial container of the Sky Child's soul. I am created by Verde, and also the only one that succeeds." The assassin stated coolly. Verde's eyes were hidden by his glasses that reflect light. Luche's eyes glistened with tears. "Please don't say such a sad thing, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"What part of that statement is sad? He… _It _is saying the truth." A redheaded boy appeared in the middle of all of them. "Ah! You're...!" Luche flinched. Tsunayoshi stood in front of Verde with his knife. All of the Guardians took out their weapon. "Question: Who are you?" Tsunayoshi asked. "An inanimate object such as you doesn't deserve to speak with a Child of Nature such as myself. Much less, using that face, and voice." A glacier made Tsunayoshi stepped back, closer to Verde. "You're too slow, Luche-san. When you run around trying to gather the Vongola Guardians and the Arcobalenos, the six guardians of the Earth are gathered. I acknowledged them, they acknowledge me. You're too late."

"It's not too late! You haven't found Tsuna-kun's real body yet, Enma-kun…" She shouted desperately. "Well, it's only time, isn't it? The distortion caused by that artificial body will eventually reveal where Tsuna's real body is." Enma scoffed. "Julie's special~! Dessert-class' move! Miraggio del Deserto!** (1)**" Enma, Julie, Tsunayoshi, Verde and the rest of the Shimon Famiglia disappeared from other's sight. "What the fuck is going on? ! I can't see the Tenth!" Gokudera banged his hand on the invisible wall of Mirage in front of him. "Dokuro, can you do something extreme?" Ryohei asked while punching his fists to the wall. "I don't think electricity can cut through this." Said Lambo. "I can't… this is not a Mist Barrier…" Chrome tried to do something.

"Luche, what should we do?" Reborn asked. Luche shook her head. "For now, we can only hope that he's okay…" She clasped her hands and prays.

**

* * *

**

"Where is it… where is Tsuna's soul?" The redhead asked furiously. "I don't know, he… refuses to-!" Tsunayoshi stopped abruptly when Enma licked Verde's lips. The professor, utterly surprised, uses his hand to slap the redhead. "That really hurts." He smirked, but he spouted some of his blood. He stretched his hand and a silver chain turns up, binding Verde's hands and feet. "Adel, can you help me?" Enma asked. Adel nodded and trapped Tsunayoshi's arms with her glacier. "Stop it! Do anything to me! But please, not him!" He pleaded desperately.

"He's very important to the Sky Child… to _my _Tsuna. In fact, he's the one I can use to get to him, right?" Enma ran his slender finger to Verde's pale neck and stare to his gray eyes. "He must've liked to stare at you a lot. I'm so envious. Those kind caramel-colored eyes used to stare at me with pure kindness, like when he stares at you. Will I get those eyes again? We shall find out…" Enma expressionlessly kissed Verde's nicotine-contaminated lips.

Verde doesn't like this treatment he gets from this little, _insignificant_ boy. _He _is the user here, not the tool. Suddenly, a massive amount of Sky Flame exploded. _"__Imperdonabile! Unverzeihlich! Yurusenai! Unforgivable!" _ Both Verde and Enma watched the brown haired boy fuming with anger. What surprised them more is the fact they hear _Tsuna's _voice and not _Tsunayoshi's_. The angered test-subject spouted the same word in hundreds of language known, and unknown to Verde. _Unforgivable_. That's all he said.

Enma trembled in excitement. _His _Tsuna is back! Julie whistled and Adel observed the situation carefully. With the speed of light, Enma ran in front of Tsuna. "Hi, Tsuna-kun. Do you remember? It's me, Enma." He smiled gently as he brushed Tsuna's cheek with his hand. Tsuna gave him a long, confused and puzzled stare. "Wh-who… are you?" Tsuna asked; all his rage cooled down. He felt his conscience shout at him that he and this boy is… _very close._

"It's Enma. Enma Kozato." He smiled as he cupped Tsuna's cheeks. "Did you forget about me? You silly." For some reason, Tsuna didn't resist the looks he got from the redhead. The looks of longing, wanting, and protecting. "Tsuna… Sawada!" Verde called. Enma looked back and showed a furious expression. "V-Verde-sama!" Tsuna smiled and ran to his place, only to be stopped by Enma. "E-Enma-kun, why? He's… v-very precious to me." Tsuna asked, trying to make an eye contact with the redhead. But Enma didn't look at him. His hand gripped Tsuna's wrist tightly.

"That's exactly why I won't let you go there, Tsuna-kun. We promised that we'll be together forever, remember?" He stated with a cold voice. "Besides," Enma's eyes gleamed red. "_Quello __che __attira __il __cielo __con la gravità__,__io __è la terra, __giusto__?_**(2)**_"_ Enma asked while smirking. Tsuna's eyes widened at his words. "Wh-what...? What's happening…?" Tsuna felt that his body stumbled, and staggered. "You promised me. I won't let you go forever and ever, Tsuna-kun." Enma smiled while supporting Tsuna's ridiculously unmovable body.

"Julie, let the barrier off. We can leave now." Enma stared to Julie. "Aye, aye boss!" The mirage fell down and the Vongola Guardians, Reborn, Luche, Xanxus, and Giotto are back to Verde's line of sight. "There it is! Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted to his friend. "Tenth! Are you okay? Teeenth!" He tried to get closer to his paralyzed boss. When both Guardians tried to come closer, they both got banged to the nearest trees. "I won't let _anyone _take him. Tsuna-kun has been, and will always be mine." Enma licked Tsuna's ear, but Tsuna doesn't respond, much to Reborn's dismay.

"Sayonara, people!" As Enma, Tsuna, and Enma's Guardians whirl away, Verde ran to reach _his _test-subject's hand. "V-Verde…sama." Tsuna smiled weakly. But Verde didn't hold on to his stretched hand, and let the Earth Children take him to God-knows-where.

**

* * *

**

"Reborn, please stop. Violence won't save a thing! It won't bring Tsuna-kun back!" Luche pleaded for the third time. "I've always hated you Verde. But you had my respect before. _Why the hell didn't you grab his fucking hand?_" He punched Verde for the third time. "He is an assassin. Therefore, he's useless if he can't handle that on his own." Verde spoke. His voice is shaken and hurt. He had hesitated to take Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna is a test-subject. He… is easily replaced. He can get someone else. Why should he be any special? The 'scientist' Verde is arguing with the 'human' Verde. In the brink of his foolish hesitation, his beloved cute test-subject is taken away. "This is just plain stupid. Let's go, you guys. I'll train your asses off until you can save your No Good Boss." Reborn spoke to the Guardians. "Oh, and Hibari. Tsuna, in his real body as the Sky Child is very strong. Why not safe him and have battle with him? I'm sure you'll be very much entertained." Hibari gave an approving smirk and followed the other Guardians. Reborn gave a hug to Luche and left with the Guardians.

"Varia will act independently to rescue the brat. He'll head home with me to Italy." Xanxus declared in an irritated tone and left the shrine. "It's my fault, Luche-san. Therefore, I swear in the name of Vongola to find and rescue Tsunayoshi." Giotto left after dialing G's number. Verde sat on the shrine's stair. "Verde, I know that… this is all beyond you." Luche sat beside him. "I do not think that your logic is wrong. But I do think that… Tsuna-kun has become something you need in your life. Even the most genius person in this world needs another person to live. And willingly or not, you made Tsuna-kun your precious one." Luche pat Verde's back.

"Please go back to your Laboratory and think. What is the difference in it when Tsuna-kun is there, and when he's not. Please think about it, Verde." Luche gave him a sad smile before leaving the shrine herself. Sparks crawled to his matter and put his snout on Verde's head sadly. As if it understands that Verde is actually very saddened.

Verde stood up and dusted his clothes off and opens the entrance to his laboratory. He just need to return to his life before Tsuna interrupt his solitary life. Piece of cake.

But the question is… can he?

**

* * *

**

**(1) Mirage of the Dessert!**

**(2) What attracts the sky with gravity, is I, the Earth, right?**

**Awwwwwww this chapter makes me sad :'(**

**Lolololol I'm sorry for the long gap. I forgot about this XDDD**

**Please review, 'kay~~?**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	16. Fifteenth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Suzu no Miya** lol I love 0027! (You know this of course ;D) thank you~! **pokermaniac039** I'm glad you do! XD **Orcux** Eeeeh? 0027 is so freaking awesome imo! XDD **Tangerine342** OMG I LOVE YOU SIR MISS! YEAY FOR POSSESSIVE ENMA HE ROCKS! **N.** Ahaha! I love your take on competition Enma's a fast guy, indeed he is *chuckles darkly* **954613720000** Yes, yes even the smartest person can be blinded by love ;;) **Murasaki Argenteria** Thank you! Enjoy this chapter~~! **xxxKimi-chan** _"okay, so 'Tsunayoshi' is an artifical body made by Verde a long time ago, to hold Tsuna the Sky Child's soul?"_ Yes, this current body belongs to Tsunayoshi, not to Tsuna. If you get what I mean ;D "but it is somewhere else? so Tsuna and Tsunayoshi are two different beings?" The answer to both questions would be yes. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi are different beings XD **runwithanime**… You know this review makes me a little sad T_T I love Verde, and I think he's very attractive (one of the reason I made this fic) but I do agree that Colonello is good looking XD Thanks for the advice though~ I'll consider R27 next~! **TakeshiYamamoto2980** YEAY FOR ANOTHER PERSON LIKE POSSESSIVE ENMA! KYAAAAAAA~! **Nekokratik** An ass would be lolzy, but a bad-ass suited Enma better *smirks* XD **TotalAmuto** Teeheee ;D **Haichi** Thank you! I love new pairings, they're awesome. Especially Ver27! I do hope that other people will make fic about them :') **Cuore l'anima della** lol I know, my stories are always confusing at first XDDD **Aiseki0Hikari** Yeay for turning one more person into Ver27 fangirl! Glory to all! XD **Michiiyu** Thank you! Every word of your review is so encouraging that I stopped to read it a few times before replying, and thinking that there aren't words I can use to reply. Just… Thanks! :") **COL A NICKNAME** THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *burst in tears with happiness* and someone who enjoys the 'Beyond the White Wall'! *cries even more* THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! **Akahama Nera**LOL SPIKY PAIR! Why didn't I notice that before? Hmmmmm…~ **XWhiteDragonX**Ahahaha! Thank you! Enjoy your new chapter! **Taira-keimei** lol thank you! Enjoy~ **Rikkagii Fujiyama** Thank you! Enjoy your chapter!

**Music When Writing: Karakuri Burst – Kasane Teto and Kasane Ted**

**Warning: OOC Enma, angsty and crazy Verde.**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Fifteenth Theorem: Colorless Laboratory.**

Verde's eyes shot open as he heard the door's mechanical opening voice. "There you are, Tsunayoshi. I've been-!" Onyx eyes narrowed and he awkwardly adjusted his glasses. It wasn't Tsunayoshi who had entered the lab, it was Sparks. Embarrassed, Verde pretended like nothing happened and leaned on his chair once more.

"See? You really _do _need him." The spiky-haired scientist's eyes widened. He was sure that nobody else beside himself was there, in his laboratory. "You want him in your life, do you?" Verde stood from his chair and looked angrily at his alligator. "Now _you _shut up, Sparks. You were getting too attached to that boy. He's a test subject. There should be no test subject to be treated specially."

"Are you sure that he's just a test subject for you? I certainly don't think so. I think that he's my second master." Sparks retorted. "That's where you are wrong, alligator. I don't think of him like that. He's…"

"Your treasure." Sparks completed his sentence with arrogance in his rough voice. "Remember? You… _Verde _said that Tsunayoshi is his treasure. Are you Verde?" The alligator purred. "Stop retorting and questioning all my sentences, alligator!" Verde retorted angrily. He swore that his alligator clicked its tongue.

"You're stupid, Verde. Why don't you just admit that you're sorry for letting his hand go? Then you can help those miserable Vongola to get your treasure back. You just _had _to make it more difficult, do you?" The talking alligator sighed. "Shut up! Shut up! Why am I conversing with you? You're an animal! Animals don't talk!"

"Apparently, I do." Sparks answered. Verde turned his chair facing Sparks. "Wait, why are you gray? You're green. Alligators are supposed to be green." Verde crouched beside his pet and patted its head. "You should try seeing yourself in the mirror, Professor." Sparks sighed and stalked off of the room. "Now _you _should stay where you are, alligator. This is my lab and you will behave accordingly!"

"Don't be stupid…" Rough voice answered.

"Don't call me stupid!" The green-haired scientist looked at himself at the mirror. His lively green hair had turned gray. "It's colorless! Why is it colorless? It used to be green!"

"Verde?"

"No, you _are _stupid to let go of my second master."

"I'm warning you; don't call me stupid you disgusting alligator!"

"Verde..?"

"What can I expect from a _stupid _professor who said that my skin is gray?"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"VERDE!"

A slap hit him square on his face. "Are you okay, Verde?" Luche asked to him worryingly. "No, I'm not okay. I need some color. Your eyes, they're blue. Yeah, let me looks at them." Verde moved his hand to Luche's face and stare deeply to her face. But her eyes… they aren't blue. They're gray.

"What happened to your eyes? They were so beautiful before!" The comment made Luche blushed. But, the sheer fact that Verde said it made Luche worried. "Verde, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay…" She hugged the scientist tightly. "Who were you talking to when I first got here?" Luche asked, still hugging the scientist's hips.

"Sparks. He called me stupid for letting go of…" Luche tightened her grip slightly. "Ver? Not to be rude, but alligators don't talk." The pregnant woman said, confused and puzzled. "No, he does. He called me stupid multiple times. And he turned gray, and he questioned my sanity. He hurts my head." Verde said.

Luche narrowed her eyes in both worry and confused expression. "Verde…" Luche sighed. "Straighten up!" Luche pouted at the scientist and cupped his face. "Verde, you smell like metal! How long since your last shower? Go shower now!" She scolded the scientist and petted the green alligator. "Sparks, when did he last eat?" Sparks shook his snout. "See? You haven't eaten! Go take a shower while I fix you a meal. Take Sparks with you so you can bathe him. Honestly, when did you ever wash him?" Luche sighed to herself.

"I…" Verde looked at her dumbfounded. "Don't you 'I…' me! Go shower!" Luche stomped her foot. Verde straightened his glasses awkwardly and gestured Sparks to follow him. When Verde left the room, Luche sighed again. "I wonder how you have managed to take care of him, Tsuna-kun…"

She smiled sadly and left the computer room.

* * *

Kozato Enma walked bristly on his house's hallways. Being in his home always gave him a sense of salvation unlike the outside world. Gaea fortress gave him all he wanted. He just needed to ask. He smiled as he headed to a certain room on the west wing of the fortress. He never felt this good about himself.

"Tsuna-kun, hi." He approached a wooden bed near the window and grinned to himself rather than the unmoving brunet on the bed. "He won't wake, Enma. Me wonders why…" A bald woman said from the door. "Ah Shitopi-chan! Have you met Tsuna-kun?" The red haired boy asked. "Nope! He's been asleep ever since you brought him here!" She narrowed her eyes and looked pass Enma's shoulder.

"Hmmm," Enma stroke his chin and moves his head closer to Tsuna's face. "He's awake. It's just that he couldn't move." Enma grinned to himself and went to the cupboard across the room. He pulled a wheelchair and opened it up. "Huuuuuuuuh?" Shitopi tilted her bald head as Enma brought the unmoving brunet to the wheelchair.

"The Sky Child was a free existence. His patron desired him to be so after all. That's why when he's bounded by gravity, this happens." Enma stroke Tsuna's soft brown hair lovingly and kneeled in front of him. "You're so cute, Tsuna-kun. I'm so glad that this… _fake _body was made to resemble your real one…" The redhead smiled even though he looked so disgusted when he said the word 'fake'.

"Where's his real body then?" Shitopi asked. The original earth child chuckled and walked to the wheelchair grip. He pushed it and gestured his underling to follow him. "I don't know. But, I believe that a certain mechanic is using his body right now." Enma answered. "Wait, I don't get you…" Shitopi looked to the ceiling with confused expression.

"His soul is here, right? In this fake body?" Shitopi pointed to the brunet while still looking at the ceiling. "Yes," Enma nodded. "But someone is using his real body then? Seriously, I don't get it." She shook her head and bounced up and down with her balloon. "A soul is needed so the body won't rot. That's why his patron gave it a temporary soul until his real child returns." Enma smiled as Shitopi nodded.

"Hmmm, so his patron gave the empty body a temporary soul until his real child, this one, returns…" Shitopi nodded. She scratched her chin, but soon turned to Enma with another confused expression. "Who's his patron?" She asked.

Enma laughed. "_Finally _you asked it. I was wondering when you will ask." Enma stopped pushing and looked to the window. "His patron is the Sky God, Ouranos." Shitopi's mouth formed a big 'O' and her eyes were filled by surprise and excitement. "REALLY? HE EXISTS?" She shouted. "Of course he exists. If he doesn't exist, who's our matron then?" Enma laughed. He turned the wheelchair to face the blue sky. "Wait wait wait! I never heard of our matron before! No, wait. I guess it's your matron! My matron was professor Byakuran! Or… was that patron?" Enma looked at her warily, but smiled warmly right after. Shitopi was the only member of his new family that was able to actually spoke so lightly about their past experiment.

An experiment to make artificial earth children. Honestly, he can never get humans.

"My matron was the Earth Goddess, Gaea." The redhead answered. "That's totally wicked!" She exclaimed. The ground below them shook a little, but not enough to make them fall. "She said thanks." Enma said to his guardian. "You're welcome!" Shitopi kneeled and shouted to the ground. Enma chuckled lightly, looking very amused.

After a few minutes he spent to look at the sky, the redhead turned the wheelchair and continued on walking. Shitopi followed him, bouncing. "How did you guys happen then?" She asked. "I mean, you're like, awesome, Enma. You can breathe underground, and withstand high pressure caused by enhanced gravity and all." She nodded to herself. Enma chuckled. "Well, some time ago, Gaea boasted to her husband that she could create a child with enhanced physical ability to withstand all her powers. That includes everything you mentioned, Shitopi-chan," Enma sighed.

"Ouranos, not wanting to lose, boast that he had also created a child like that. The one that will be able to withstand the zero-gravity situation, and live with it. As free as the sky with the sky's various weathers. But, Ouranos prided his child's harmony,

At that time, they were just boasting. When they depart, they actually started to create these children they spoke so highly of. Gaea locked herself inside her domain and created… me… And Ouranos let the sky went hazard for a while so he can create Tsuna-kun in peace. A few years after their separation, they met each other with their children in their hands…"

"And he was gripping my hand like no tomorrow." Suddenly, a lady with brown-colored dress materialized in the dining room they just entered. Shitopi dropped her jaw and her eyes tripled in size. Enma sighed with defeated expression. And Tsuna… well, he's as unmoved as he had been for a while. "AAAAAaare youuuuu G-G-G-Gaea?" Shitopi asked in a rather strange way. The lady was very conservative. She wore a long dress with long sleeves, and it goes way up to her neck. Half of her face was covered by a veil, only showing her soil-colored unique eyes that resembled Enma's, only different in color. Her hair was long, copper-colored and it extended to her waist.

"I don't like strangers, Mother." Enma bowed slightly. Gaea examined them with kind eyes and nodded. "Indeed, child, I am Gaea." She answered to Shitopi who bowed to her excitedly. "And who could this be? The way he is so unmoved by my appearance reminds me of someone I am really familiar with." Gaea glided to the wheelchair's front.

"Shitopi-chan, think you can leave us?" Enma asked. Shitopi nodded and bounced away. Enma could hear her squeals as she told everything she just saw to the passing Adelheid.

"It has been such a long time ever since I have seen the child my husband had created," Gaea examined Tsuna from head to toe. "He _felt _different than the last time." Gaea looked to her child solemnly, but raised her eyebrow so her son would know that she demanded explanation. "It's a fake body after all." Enma shook his head. Gaea's eyes narrowed as she gazed back to the unmoving brunet.

"It explains why he cannot handle the pressure here in my fortress." Gaea sighed. "I have heard your conversation with that girl…" Gaea glided to her son. "And by your own heart as well. Humans managed to tamper this much to him. Unacceptable." Gaea hugged her son warmly. But Enma can feel surges of protectiveness and possessiveness in it. After all, this is the same matron that doesn't allow him to leave the ground at all.

"If it was I, I will not let those humans do _anything _at all to you. My precious child…"

"Thank you, Mother." Enma said with little emotion. "Do not mention it, child. In that matter, it seems that the guardians my husband created for his protection were useless?" Gaea asked. "The rainbows… Arcobaleno… yeah. They were useless." Enma smirked to himself. "It has come to my knowledge that he also made a group of humans called Vongola to protect him. Is this true?" She asked again. "Yeah, but they're useless anyways." Enma answered.

The ground shook a little bit and Gaea let out a small yawn. "I am sleepy…" She declared. "You can sleep, Mother." Enma told her. "That, I shall do. See you again, my child." And then, she disappeared.

Enma kneeled in front of the wheelchair and touched Tsuna's cheek. "Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. I will find your real body and then we could be free like how it was before the humans found out about us." Then, the redhead kissed the brunet's hand.

* * *

"Luche, can you take me to the Vongola?" Verde asked as he straightened his glasses, looking absolutely fresh after a shower. "Sure," Luche looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "Why, though?" She smiled a kind smile. "I don't want my laboratory to be so colorless, so…"

"I'm taking my treasure back."

* * *

**FINISHED YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW HAPPY I AM TO FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! Though… I know some of you are pissed by this long LONG update XD Well, couldn't do anything about it. I'm finally in High School and I'm still adapting to the increasing amount of work to be done XD Oh yeah, visit my profile page and follow my tumblr, guys XD There's a surprise for Voice readers there. But, you might want to scroll down XDDD**

**Anyways, enjoy, I love you guys!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	17. Sixteenth Theorem

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Tangerine342 **lol yes it is! I love writing about intensity. But, I'm no good with fight scenes so I'm confused on how I should describe my love to intensity *o* **Nekokratik **Thanks! Yeah, real life's been fun and torturous in the same time, I just can't leave it for this fic T_T **Cuor****e l'anima della** Yep, they are! Thanks~ **COLS **OOOH IF IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE REVIEWER! THANKS! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! **SushiLoverForLife **Well, I'm sorry that Tsuna isn't awake yet T_T But I gotta say that your review is the one making me realize that I should update this story XD Thanks for that!

**Music When Writing: Just Awake – Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas**

**Warning: OOC Enma, angsty and crazy Verde, some of you may go 'WTF IS THIS?' on this chap *evil grin***

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Sixteenth Theorem: Meeting the Mechanic.**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Verde shot the silver-haired teen a threatening glare. He straightened his glasses, not out of his nervousness, only his pissed-off-ness. "I can be wherever I want, fool." He replied calmly. Luche was smiling lovingly to their interaction. She was clearly worried from Verde's current mentality after she found out about his interaction with his alligator.

"Well, Gokudera-kun, I think he makes a good addition to our training session. He can train Lambo for us." Luche patted the young bomber's head patiently, still smiling. Verde looked away in disgust. He didn't like this situation, but he currently prioritized Tsunayoshi's retrieval more than his own pride, which never happened before.

"That's true, Gokudera-kun," A certain Chinese man joined their conversation, his tone calmer than the summer breeze. "Whether you like him or not, Verde is the strongest Lightning-class Flame user. For such reason he was made the Chosen Seven." Fon said pleasantly, earning a nod from Luche. "I never said that I agree with your unscientific babble of Arcobaleno." The green-haired man said cockily.

"Think you can just merry in to train the Vongola without agreeing to be Arcobaleno?" A certain man with Fedora clicked his tongue as he joined their conversation as well. "Now, now, Reborn. Verde is already doing his duties as one of us, even when he doesn't admit it." Luche reasoned. Verde narrowed his gray eyes and straightened his glasses. "Please don't misunderstand, Luche. I am _not _one of you."

"Yeah, Verde's not one of us." Reborn added. Luche just smiled in a motherly way before nodding. Fon laughed heartily, while Gokudera was lost in their conversation. "Well, Verde's sexuality and preferences towards a different age group aside," Reborn said irrelevantly, though it made the green-haired professor blushed (out of shame or anger? Gokudera doesn't know). "Train the Dumb Cow for us, will ya? He's the Guardian of Lightning."

"What's in it for me?" Verde responded almost automatically. "That child is a bit special, you see?" Luche giggled. "He has a special physiology that allows him to receive electric shocks unharmed. The Elettrico Cuoio." The pregnant lady explained. Verde's gray eyes suddenly widened as he gasped. Fon almost laughed at his… acquaintance's child-like response. Verde's curiosity can destroy his cool images as fast as flipping your own hand. "What's in it for you is the fact that you can put him into various tests and research more about this so called Elettrico Cuoio." Luche smiled again, and Reborn could see the pregnant woman's mischievous glint on her eyes.

Verde straightened his glasses and grinned his usual mad-scientist grin. "Where is that child? I shall conduct a thorough research on him." Luche clapped her hands once and gestured Verde to the classroom-turned-training room Lambo was in.

"Luche-san can be so manipulative if she needed to, can't she?" Fon chuckled and guided Gokudera back to the training room they were using. Reborn was still looking at his boss and stupid acquaintance's direction.

"Damn straight she can." He then went to the room he was using to torture – train Ryohei before.

* * *

I-Pin was grinning to herself as she lightly stepped to the forbidden zone (for other people and not her, certainly not the Ninth-generation of Vongola) within her orphanage. She was careful in bringing the metal box containing the food she had specifically requested from the kitchen. She promised _him _to bring _him _ramen today after all!

_He _was always secluded from the real world. I-Pin didn't understand though. That guy is nice, cute, and super kind. Even though _he _was kind of weird and only talked about his inventions and creations, I-Pin liked his company. The fact that he seemed to think that he appeared with his current body out of nowhere because he didn't remember his parents' existence was very absurd, but I-Pin can't bring herself to say that it is impossible because he seriously believed it. She thought it was cute.

And it seems that she wasn't the only one to think that he was cute. The ninth generation Lightning Guardian, Ganauche the Third also shared her opinion. Even though _he _is weird and absurd and somehow mad, they both liked him very much.

"Ah, I-Pin," She stopped in her tracks in retracted her grin. She was an elite assassin for pete's sake! She can't grin stupidly without anyone thinking that she's plotting to kill someone. "Ah, Ganauche-san! Ni Hao!" She greeted her surrogate older brother happily. "Are you going to visit him?" The older man asked. "Yeah, I promised to bring him ramen today." She smiled.

"Haha, I brought him the new UVERworld CD. Wanna go together?" He asked. I-Pin hummed a yes before singing a song she recently found about a soggy ramen. Ganauche laughed at her and eventually sang about it as well.

When they reached the room they were heading to, he gentlemanly opened the door for the lovely Chinese girl beside him. "After you, milady." He said jokingly, and I-Pin laughed merrily. Both of them were about to call the owner of this workshop-room before they heard a hurried-sounding footsteps. They held their breath and a certain brunet wearing nothing but an oily blue jumpsuit greeted them.

"Oh God! I-Pin, Nii-san! I thought you guys are intruders!" The brunet sighed in relief as he put a handgun on the nearby table. "Yeah, like anyone would want to barge in to this place. The corridor outside is just creepy, Tsu. Little to no lightening at all out there." The brown-haired man shrugged. I-Pin immediately nodded. "That's right, Tsuna-san." She chimed.

The short brunet shrugged and gestured his two best friends to come in. "I'm thinking to modify another car. But, I don't know who I can give my creation to beside Nii-san and I-Pin. I'm troubled." He stammered softly. I-Pin laughed before stopping dead in her tracks. She widened her eyes.

"Tsuna-san, umm…" She put the ramen down and scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Hmm? What is it, I-Pin-chan?" He asked. "I… met someone, no, I actually know this someone who looked like you… You guys even have the same name…" She said heavily. And somehow, she can hear the sky outside rumbled.

"Do you?" Surprisingly, the famous Orange Mechanic only smiled sadly before opening the metal box and brought out his promised dish. "Y-yeah… But…" She mumbled, suddenly regretting her decision to bring this whole ordeal up. "But what?" Ganauche asked as he sat down on the floor as well, joining his surrogate younger brother.

"But, he's a skilled assassin. I heard that he actually killed so many people within his facility house. He was an Estraneo participant like me…"

"Well, you're Vongola now, I-Pin-chan. No need to worry about me, I mean, about him." Tsuna nonchalantly slurped his noodle. "Aaaaw! This stuff is awesome!" He said as his eyes sparkled. "Tsuna-san…" I-Pin sighed. Of course Tsuna-san won't care about it. He's the master of ignoring things. Like some people who wanted to use his inventions.

"Hey, you stammered less! What's up, Tsu?" The brown-haired lightning guardian grinned as he elbowed Tsuna's ribcage playfully, almost spilling his ramen. The brunet grinned before putting his ramen down for a bit. "I had a dream," He smiled cutely. "In that dream, I met with the Sky God who told me about some complicated things. And suddenly, I don't really stammer anymore!" He laughed.

I-Pin didn't know what was so funny from it, but she laughed with the others anyways. Laughs are contagious after all. "You met with the Sky God this time? Didn't you meet with a strange green-haired man before this one?" Ganauche asked, still laughing. "Well, yeah!" Tsuna answered, still laughing as well. "That dream was so realistic! I think I haven't told you about this one, I-Pin, but in that dream, I was gay and so in love with this guy."

I-Pin's eyes literally sparkled as she begged the shorter-teen to tell her about his dream. "Well, it's kind of crazy. But, I was in a garden complete with medieval tea set and everything. There was this guy with green hair and professor-ish outfit. He poured me my tea, and he looked absolutely fidgety. And I, being so in love with him, climbed to his lap and kissed him square on his lips. I pushed the marshmallow I was eating to his mouth, using my tongue. It felt so real though. I can practically taste the marshmallow in my mouth when I woke up. It was strawberry flavored."

"Oooh!" I-Pin blushed. "And then?" She asked. Ganauche rolled on the floor, laughing his ass off. "And then he straightened his glasses and asked me why I did that. I stammered my answer. I told him that he looked nervous and I just had to kiss him or something, I forgot." He shrugged. "That was so romantic, Tsuna-san!" She squealed. "Hold on, that's not the best part! The best part is when he told me that he treasured me, in French! I had to open my French-to-English dictionary to know what he meant. In the dream, I asked him what that means, and he told me that it was a secret."

"Soooo, who's the name of your fictional gay lover, Tsu?" Ganauche asked after another round of laughing. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and scratched his cheek. "I wanna know too, Tsuna-san!" I-Pin chimed.

"His name is Verde." Tsuna answered with a sweet smile.

* * *

"Enma? What is wrong, child?" Gaea asked from her grandiose chair in the dining room. Enma clenched his fists as he stood up from his current position. He was sitting on the floor, with his head on the conscious-yet-unmoved Sky Child's lap. "I can feel the Sky… its rumbling… it hurts my head." He said as he looked up to the ceiling.

"We are underground, child. We are safe." Enma nodded at his matron's words. But, he can't help but feel that something was amiss. "Can't you feel it, Mother? Can't you feel Lord Ouranos's presence?" He asked warily. His matron narrowed her soil-colored eyes before finally closing it. The earth shook for a bit as she did this.

"Yes… I can feel him speaking with someone…" The Earth Goddess sighed. "Mother, could it be…?" Enma asked, but he didn't look at his matron, he was looking to the Sky Child. "Yes. I do think that Ouranos is speaking to this child's real body." Enma's red eyes widened happily. "Do you hear that, Tsuna-kun?" He asked with genuine tone of happiness, something even Gaea seldom heard.

"Your real body must be near. I just know it." The Earth Child sat down on the floor and placed his head on the Sky Child's lap again. He searched for the brunet's hand and put it on his red hair. "I love you, Tsuna-kun. Like how my Mother loves your Father." He breathed every word lovingly.

The Earth Goddess shifted on her seat.

"Even though I love Ouranos… I can never understand what that man is thinking. He is always very free, like the Sky he is. I don't even know if he loves me." She whispered. "I'm sure that he loves you, Mother." Enma said without moving his head from Tsuna's lap. "I sure hope so, my precious child." She smiled to her child and her husband's child before the earth swallowed her.

"Because…" Enma continued. He got up and stroke Tsuna's bangs lovingly. "If he is in love with you too, I am sure that Tsuna-kun is in love with me too." He smiled in absolute victory.

* * *

**Um, uh, so, hi? I'm alive? Teehee~ what can I say? This is not my utter whim. The **_**Teal Phantom and Orange Mechanic **_**universe has been created to be connected to this one ever since I decide that Tsuna and Verde will kiss in the Fifth Theorem. Which means a long time ago. Okay, if you have any question I shall respond via PM or review reply walls. Please review to let me know that I haven't lost the readers for this story yet. I've been thinking to remove some of my stories for now…**

**Again, please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan **


	18. Seventeenth Theorem

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Sixteenth Theorem reply:**

**ShinDragonX**lol yes XDD **SushiLoverForLife** thank you very much :3 please enjoy this chapter XD **tsukinopen** thank you! **TotalAmuto** HIGH SCHOOOOOL! YOU'RE WELCOME! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **shadowmarialove** thank you very much! XD

**Announcement reply:**

**Yukimaru Ichiru de Cristallo** yep, I'm not gonna discontinue this story! I love it, I just didn't have time to do it XD **Kuro-chan** Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

**Music When Writing: Eisen Wolf theme – Let's & Go! WGP**

**Warning: Slight OOC Verde.**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Seventeenth Theorem: Ouranos.**

The Sky God is a being of pace.

Like the sky itself, he was boundless and wide. He was easily changeable, and very carefree. But, despite all the freedom he claimed to have. He was always bound to his son's safety. Ah, his son, his mere whim. But, whim or not, Ouranos loves his son deeply.

That was why he made Arcobaleno, which was why he communicates regularly with Lady Luche Giglio Nero. That was also his reason to even bother creating those super powerful rings that contains seven flames of the sky. Though, he kept the Mare Ring by himself when he saw that no other person is suitable in handling those rings.

Unlike Gaea who kept a very close watch to her son in every hour of her existence, Ouranos preferred to have other people who'd do it for him while he's off in his adventure.

The downside of it is he had to fought with constant worry more than Gaea has to. That was why Gaea only created one set of rings and he had to create three. Because his son deserves the best, but he didn't want to partake on it himself. He's not Gaea.

But, alas, in the end, he also got involved with all of this. Even going as far as to make another soul just to prevent his son's original body from rotting, a soul as free as he was, and as boundless as he was. It seems that Gaea's son is doing something unnecessary. How stupid…

"I guess it's time to settle things up."

Ouranos sighed and left his throne of sky, heading to a certain room in a certain orphanage.

* * *

"Yo, Tsunayoshi!" Ouranos greeted the young mechanic. "Oh, isn't it the Sky God?" The mechanic asked from underneath the car he was modifying. "You're real? That's awesome." The Sky God laughed. "You're so very like me, do you know that?" He chuckled. "I do know. You create me. Of course we'll be alike." The orange mechanic answered without looking at the Sky God.

"Hey, I'm sorry Tsunayoshi." Ouranos said with a sigh. Tsuna perked and slid from under his car with his skateboard. "Why?" The mechanic walked closer to the Sky God's temporary body. He has blue-sky hair and silver-colored eyes. His spiky short hair compliments his average height. He looks like a ten years old boy.

Ouranos didn't say anything. He didn't like to say that Tsunayoshi, _this _Tsunayoshi is just a replacement. Someone he created just for the sake of it. It was the very first time Ouranos, the almighty Sky God feel _guilty _in his whole existence.

The mechanic looked at the silent Sky God with narrowed eyes. "Something is going to happen, right?" Tsuna asked lightly. "Yes, and you aren't…" Ouranos stopped when the mechanic gave him a can of green tea. "I know. I've had a hunch about it." Tsuna smiled and drank his can of tea. "Is there anything I can do? I don't want you to just… disappear."

"Fine, you'll grant me what I ask?" Tsuna asked with sparkling eyes. Ouranos drank his tea and looked at his creation with rather confused expression. "I, well, we don't have any attachments in life, do we? But for you, it's a matter of existence, right?" Tsuna smirked. Ouranos laughed and nodded. "That's true. As expected of my creation."

Ouranos chuckled and made the empty green can on his hand explode. "So? What should I grant for you, Tsunayoshi?" Ouranos asked. Tsuna looked over to his workshop and smiled. "I want you to erase everything of my existence. Make it as though I'm never there." Tsuna gulped the last of his tea and threw his can to the trash bin.

Ouranos looked over to his creation with confused expression. The content expression on Tsunayoshi's face made him confused and wary at the same time. How could someone asked their existence to be erased that easily? Did he… did the _Sky God _of all people made _this_ Tsunayoshi led an unhappy life? Ouranos hated making people unhappy, even though sometimes he made people unhappy with his carefree demeanor. His wife was the prime example of this statement.

"Are you sure?" He asked to his smirking creation. Tsunayoshi nodded as he solemnly looked over his workshop. "Though… can you use this body to deliver some messages? I only have two people I wish to say goodbye to before you take me away." Tsunayoshi smiled. "I get it," Ouranos nodded. "Do you know that artificial soul like yours couldn't go to heaven?" The brunet didn't change his expression at all. "But, in exchange of your willingness and kindness, I'll make it so that you can go. Come here, my creation, you've done very well."

Tsuna's body was shaking, and Ouranos can see that. But, the brunet still walked proudly to where he was. Tsunayoshi hugged him and Ouranos can feel tears on his shoulder. "Hey, Sky God," Tsuna began, his voice was shaking. "Yes?" Ouranos asked with a calm tone.

"Have I been a good creation?"

Ouranos fell silent. But, he tightened his hug to his creation and nodded. "You are splendid, Tsunayoshi. You're a splendid son of mine." Tsuna widened his eyes and rubbed his tears away. He lets go of the Sky God and smiled happily. "Thank you, and goodbye!" With that, the brunet's soul was gone; away to the heaven.

Ouranos kneeled beside his son's real body and petted his brown hair.

"You are very splendid, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

_Dearest Ganauche-niisan and I-Pin,_

_These years I've spent with you guys have been fun. Sadly, it is a mere fleeting dream. I am being that shouldn't have existed, but exist anyways because of the whim of the Sky God. _

_I love you guys. All this time I spent without any drive to live, you guys have made a spark of brilliance for me. It is very worthwhile. I love you both so very much._

_After you read this letter, you'll also forget about me. But, I'm leaving two things behind after my disappearance. For Nii-san, I leave you my proudest masterpiece: VW Phantom 2011 I made for you. And for I-Pin, I leave you the sniper rifle I've created specifically just for you._

_I hope we can see each other again someday._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

* * *

The Sky God possessed the empty body and headed to the Gaea fortress. He smirked and looked upward to the mercilessly blue sky, and contacted his one and only human acquaintance. He whistled lightly and whispered. "Hey, Luche, it's the time you and your students the Vongola to charge ahead. Tsunayoshi's real body is in my possession. So you're still okay for now."

"_Ah! Really?"_

"But, if you don't hurry… you might miss your only chance."

* * *

"_C'mon, Tsuna!"_

'_Ah…?'_

"_It's time for us to wake up! Your real body is near!"_

'_But, I…'_

"_Please wake up, for Verde-sama's sake!"_

"V-Verde-sama…" Tsuna whispered weakly. But, he was already awake. He still can't move, but he was conscious now. "Verde…-sama…" Enma perked as he heard Tsuna's voice. "What?"

"Enma! I can sense my husband up there!" Gaea exclaimed to her son. Enma looked over to Tsuna and kissed him square on the lips. "Adel! Call everyone here, Vongola is coming!" Adelheid nodded and ran over to the dining room, where everyone is.

"I won't hand you over to anyone, Tsuna-kun. Even when you, yourself are wishing to be with _him_."

* * *

**Okay, okay! Please still review this chapter even though I uploaded the others XD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	19. Eighteenth Theorem

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Music When Writing: One – RF Online Theme**

**Warning: All the previous warnings.**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Eighteenth Theorem: The Presence of Gods.**

"My patience is wearing thin! The boss is there already right? When are we going to be there?" Verde can only throw a side-glare to Gokudera Hayato as he straightened his glasses in irritation. Luche smiled endearingly from the navigator seat. "Gokudera, for someone who claims to be the smartest in dame-Tsuna's guardians, you're quite stupid. Luche was contacted by the Sky God, whose using dame-Tsuna's real body at the moment. The one who's there is the Sky God, not dame-Tsuna."

Verde snorted. He laughed internally for the storm guardian's stupidity. He, of course, had already known that from the very first time Luche halted their training sessions to say that the Sky God had contacted her. But, from the info he gathered from Luche's words, the Sky God didn't say anything about his test subject's state. Meaning that the Sky God hasn't met with his test-subject yet. This is bad.

Luche looked at him with solemn stare and touched his lap. "Verde, the Earth Children will never hurt Tsuna-kun. Please don't worry." Verde looked away from the steering wheel and looked at Luche. He snorted again and turned his gaze back to the street. "I don't care whether they hurt Tsunayoshi or not, Luche. All that matters is getting him back in my reach."

"And that's how Giotto felt when you refused to enroll Tsuna in Nami Middle." Reborn said in a petulant-child tone. Verde clicked his tongue irritably. "Tsunayoshi is mine. Not Giotto Vongola's." He said with childish finality. "You're no one. Giotto is his brother." Reborn retorted. "I'm the one who creates him." Verde replied. "Guys! None of you are being reasonable."

Luche shook her head. "Reborn. Tsuna-kun is not in Giotto-kun's custody that time. So of course Verde has all the authority to enroll him in school or not." Luche said in a motherly tone to her fedora-wearing friend. "And Verde. Tsuna-kun doesn't belong to you, or anyone. He belongs to himself. Honestly, you two. Act your age. Both of you reminds me of Skull sometimes."

Both Verde and Reborn narrowed their eyes on Luche's statement. Skull? Skull who's sitting on the other van with the others? The weakest among the Chosen Seven?

Unthinkable.

Both the Lightning and Sun snorted, but didn't retort to other's or Luche's statement. The Sky Lady didn't seem to mind as she only laughed. They continued the rest of their trip in silence.

There was no need for Luche, Reborn, Verde, and Gokudera to explain what they were talking about to a laughing Yamamoto.

* * *

When all of the Chosen Seven (sans Viper and Lal), Vongola Guardians (sans Mukuro), Varia (sans everyone except Squalo), and Giotto/G combo stepped outside their car they all saw a little brunet sitting on a picnic mattress complete with a weaved basked full of sandwich. He looked at the sky as he played with his left hand, making shapes as he ate his sandwich.

The strange thing was the cloud actually followed his hand's shape. He made a heart, the clouds shaped into heart. He made a smiley face, the cloud shifted into smiley face. All of them didn't say anything and only watched the clouds he was playing with. Luche was the first to react. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Reborn followed her closely, exactly two pace behind her.

"Um-"

"You're slow, Luche." They all tensed when the little brunet spoke. Tsuna's voice. High like a girl's. Moe, indeed. But it was holding an unexplainable wisdom and intimidation. Funny, none of them ever think of Tsuna as intimidating.

Luche was a bit startled, but then she smiled. "I like to take things slow." She giggled. "Indeed you do," The brunet turned around and smiled to Luche. His blue eyes instead of brown ones shocked everyone, and shocked Verde the most as he began to straighten his glasses. "Ah, the humans I entrusted with the Sky Flames," His eyes travelled and examined every one of them. "I still have to help. Incompetent."

Xanxus scowled, and Squalo clicked his tongue. "Well, it's not really your fault. I never expected that you'll be fighting against Gaea's son and his guardians. Like Luche, I like taking things slowly. And Gaea's the polar opposite of that, and so is her son." He sighed. "Looks like you have a troublesome wife, my Lord." Luche said jokingly.

"Oh yes I really do!" Ouranos laughed. Suddenly, the earth shook lightly. "I think she heard you." Giotto said to the Sky God, surprising almost everyone. "Nope, it's just her son is here to greet us." He cocked his head to a certain redhead who rise from the ground.

"Lord Ouranos."

The Sky God—in Tsuna's body – stood up and looked at his wife's son. "You're doing something really unnecessary. You remember what I told you the first time we met, right?" Enma snorted. "Of course I remember, sir. I also remember when you bluntly said that you have no intention of taking care of him." The redhead stated coldly. None of them moved, none of them but the Sky God.

"I've forgotten," He said with a laugh. "You're good at remembering mistakes of the Sky beings. Just like your mother." Enma was unmoved. He was still crossing his hand like he had been for the last five minutes. "Wao, you didn't move even when I've subtly insult your mother. Remarkable." Ouranos clapped his hands. "It's because I didn't need to."

Suddenly, a lady along with something square raised from the ground. "I heard it myself, dear husband." Everyone in the Vongola-side felt a choking sensation. Like the ground wanted to sink them. They both got such an overwhelming presence. It was carefree and intimidating from the smiling Sky God and possessiveness and intimidating from the angry-looking Earth Goddess.

"Ah, I see you've met my son again, Gaea." Ouranos sounded pleasant, but it didn't take a genius to hear the anger in his voice. All of them turned their attention to a square earth-made cage beside Gaea. "TENTH!" Gokudera shouted, but the brunet was still unconscious. Gaea took of the veil on her face and smiled to her husband. "Tsunayoshi-chan had gotten so cute, Ouranos. Despite you inattention, he'd become a _splendid _Sky Child," The ground shook lightly. "Shall I make him mine? He'll be just as splendid as my son's property." Ouranos clenched his fists and a lightning roared thunderously on the sky. Both Verde's and Lambo's (fifteen years old, used the malfunctioning Bazooka when he was too intimidated by the Gods' presence) rings lit up furiously.

Even Verde can't comprehend this. All fiber of his being was warning him that this wasn't his problem. Hell, this wasn't a _human's _problem. It's _God's _problem. But, the others didn't seem to think so. "Hmm interesting. Stand back, Luche, this isn't for you and your unborn daughter." Reborn smirked as he transformed Leon into a gun. The other guardians smiled in their own ways, looking forward to the battle.

"Stand back, all of you." Ouranos said thunderously. "Gaea isn't an opponent for humans like you, you can't handle her. I'll handle her."

"Then what are we doing here then? Haha." Yamamoto Takeshi said goofily. "Take her son. Take her son and his guardians. I will save my son."

Ouranos stepped forward, and embraced Gaea in a fierce kiss before making the sky rumble with various weathers. Gaea didn't want to lose either. The earth shook harder than before, and some of it cracked harshly. It was weird to witness the sky and earth battle with each other.

Even when all of the 'Tsuna-to-the-rescue' team members were fighting to stay standing in the middle of the earthquake, the members of Shimon didn't look like they were struggling. Enma approached Verde and looked at him jeeringly from top of bottom.

"I hate you." He stated simply before everyone in his family charged at them mercilessly.

* * *

**Boom! Boom Boom! Another chapter finished. Please review this one too XD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	20. Nineteenth Theorem

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Music When Writing: Love Will Find a Way – Lion King 2 OST**

**Warning: All the previous warnings. TROLLING CHIRI UP AHEAD XDDD**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Nineteenth Theorem: Normality.**

The long battle was almost over. The Earth was sinking, Gaea had gone unconscious. All the members of Shimon beside Enma have sunk to the deepest level of Gaea fortress. Luche closed her eyes and prayed that everyone would be okay.

Ouranos looked at his son—who's still using that artificial body—running towards the almost-sinking Gaea's son. "Enma-kun!" He exclaimed. Ouranos didn't want to defy his son in anything he wanted. That child had suffered enough. Instead, he looked at the exhausted members of his crew… and smiled.

"Well done." He said with a smile. "You can have your normality back. I will make sure that Gaea and her son won't return here anymore. Please, take care of my son." He walked to his son's position, but didn't help him in pulling the Earth Child up. "Tsuna-kun… stop, please." Enma said with a defeated smile. "No, Enma-kun. I remembered. Just before you were taken by the Millefiores, I promised you that we'll always be together. Please, don't do this!"

"Yeah… but I was your most precious person back then," Enma laughed. "Now, close your eyes. Who is it that is the most precious to you?" Ouranos didn't need to delve within Tsuna's mind to know. It was Verde. Tears escaped from his son's eyes as he tried to pull Enma up futilely. "We'll never see each other again," Enma said with a smile, making Tsuna sob. "But, know that I will always watch over you."

Tsuna nodded, his entire body was shaking. "Goodbye, Tsuna-kun." Enma let go of Tsuna's hands and fell to the cracks of the earth. Tsuna shouted desperately. He wailed and cried, but Ouranos only stood there beside him, doing nothing to comfort his son. The Sky God kneeled and embraced his son from behind. He made the Sky rain to hide his son's tears.

"Let it go, Tsuna. You still have your precious ones with you." He whispered to his crying son. Tsuna stopped for a moment and looked at everyone who was standing near them, not daring to come closer. His eyes landed to lab-coated figure. "I will grant you a normal life. I will take that child within you with me as well," Tsuna gasped, but the Sky God smiled. "He'd protected you splendidly. Of course I can spare him a place in heaven." Ouranos laughed, thinking of his other creation.

"Father, I…"

"You can have your real body back, son."

Ouranos hugged him tightly and their soul transferred. Tsuna fell unconscious immediately, but Ouranos stood up with 'the other Tsunayoshi's' orange eyes on his face. "Thank you, Vongola," He said as he bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Luche, and the others too. But, I want to thank you especially." The Sky God grabbed Verde's wrists. "This child loves you a lot. That was why he can be a fitting artificial body for both me and my son. I hope you will still take care of him when I'm gone, Verde Keyman." Verde's eyes widened at the mention of his surname.

"I hope we don't see each other again." The Sky God left with the rain, taking Verde's most prized creation with him.

* * *

"_**Did you really love my son, child?"**_

"_Yes. My master's intense feeling for him made me… feel so strongly of him."_

"_**The deal you made with Luche, what is it?"**_

"_If they didn't take Verde away from Tsuna. I'll stop Tsuna from destroying their still unmade pacifiers…"_

"_**You're good child."**_

"_Pity my Master never said that to me."_

"_**How about you and I make a deal then?"**_

"_A deal? With a God?"_

"_**Indeed."**_

"_This should be interesting. What is it?"_

"_**An artificial soul couldn't go to any resting place. Not heaven, not hell."**_

"_And?"_

"_**In exchange for this body, I'll send you to heaven."**_

"_You know that this body couldn't hold you for long. I'd say one more possession and it will break."_

"_**I know. But I need it for the future. I'll even let you watch from heaven on that day."**_

"_Well, I'll accept the offer. But, what day is it?"_

"_**It's Tsuna's proudest day, of course."**_

* * *

A parent-teacher meeting.

Verde thought that it was ridiculous. But, somehow, his test subject was able to convince him to come as Sawada Verde anyways. He wondered if he had gotten too soft.

But, it was better than being in a boring science fair where he'd meet that crazy Belphegor. He disliked the knofe-thrower, of course. But, he disliked Giotto even more.

Well, at least at school he can still be with Tsunayoshi. So that means that Giotto Vongola's presence will be nullified by his cute test-subject's presence. "Fine, I will go." Tsuna gasped happily and hugged the professor on his neck. The chair bent for seventy five degrees as Tsuna pinned him down and sat on his lap happily.

"T-thank you, Verde-sama!" He said happily. Verde had run another test to the Sky Child's body to find it _very _interesting. His blood wasn't red, it was sky-blue. And he also found out that the reason to Tsuna's clumsiness wasn't entirely morphine. The kid himself was clumsy, it seems.

And so, they both stepped out to the school with both feeling nervous. They had classes (and Tsuna was smart, of course, Verde made it so), P.E (Tsuna fails _majorly _in this, much to Verde's chagrin. Maybe he needs to give him physical test), and so on. Tsuna was apparently popular with boys and girls alike. They all fawned about how cute he was, and only his guardians-aka-best-friends will save him from unnecessary comments.

When the last bell rang, Verde dragged his test-subject away from everyone. He made sure that both him and Tsunayoshi got out from school before Giotto Vongola can see them. "Verde-sama, t-that was mean." Tsunayoshi said with a slight pout. He walked faster than Verde and turned his body to look at the professor's cold-onyx eyes, still walking. "What was, Tsunayoshi?" He asked.

"You didn't let me see Giotto-niichan." Oddly, Tsuna didn't stutter that sentence. Verde didn't say anything, but straightened his glasses. "Oh well, i-it's okay." Tsuna said happily. "Because I'm the happiest when I'm with you, Verde-sama." Verde blushed and walked faster. He was too embarrassed to retort to Tsuna's smile or honest statement.

But, he didn't realize that he was in the middle of the road.

"VERDE-SAMA, LOOK OUT!"

Tsuna pushed him before a truck could hit him. The truck hit the brunet, crushing his every bone and made him bleed harshly. It didn't even stop, but Verde could hear the driver's hysteric scream. The bloodied brunet looked at him and smiled. "Thank… God… th-that… you're… not… injured… Verde-sa…ma…"

"Tsunayoshi…" Verde whispered. He took the brunet's body on his arms and ran to the nearest lab entrance. He began to hook Tsuna to whatever it is that might save the brunet's life, but… there wasn't anything.

Verde panted, almost hyperventilating. Why? Einstein why why why why?

Tsunayoshi was his life. His entire reason for going on. Why? Why?

WHY?

Verde straightened his glasses and touched the brunet's chest. It wasn't beating. He used a shocker, input direct electricity to his heart, injected stimulus. There was nothing.

When the electrocardiogram went flat, the mad-scientist fell to his knees. Strange substance fell from his eyes, and his heart felt like it wasn't beating anymore.

He was dead. Tsuna's dead. But so is he. Verde died. His feelings, his heart…

His _soul _had died.

* * *

Verde didn't arrange a funeral. Instead he put Tsuna's body inside an airless container. He tried anything and everything to revive the smiling corpse, but nothing is working. He told no one, spoke to no one. He only fed and bathed Sparks (because he knows that Tsunayoshi would never want Sparks to die because of his neglecting) and then took the alligator inside the Resurrection Chamber.

A few days, or weeks, or hours, or minutes, or seconds he didn't know anymore, Luche came.

"I… am sorry for your loss, Verde." Luche kneeled; Verde noticed that she wasn't pregnant anymore. "But, it is beyond your scientific knowledge to revive him." The lady touched his hands and smiled. "I know how to bring him back." Those exact six words brought life back to Verde's eyes. He instantly grabbed Luche's hands and looked at her straight on her blue eyes.

"What is it, Luche? Tell me!" He shook her shoulders excitedly. "It hurts, Verde." She gasped. The mad-scientist quickly let go of the Sky lady and ran to his test-subject. "Did you hear that, Tsunayoshi? She knows! Luche knows how to bring you back! Isn't that amazing?" Verde looked genuinely _happy_. Something he never does.

"Verde, if you become an Arcobaleno… you can bring him back."

* * *

**OKAY! OH GODS THIS CHAPTER WAS THE EASIEST TO TYPE! FIFTEEN MINUTES! OH GODS GODS GODS! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M SO ON FIRE!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	21. Twentieth Theorem

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Music When Writing: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor – Drowning Pools**

**Warning: All the previous warnings.**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Twentieth Theorem: Arcobaleno. Loss. **

The walk to the mountain top wasn't really on his mind right now. He kept on walking, and only looked at Luche's overlarge hat to know where to go. He'd left Tsunayoshi's corpse (he told them he was in a coma) with the only person in Vongola he didn't really dislike, Xanxus.

But that also meant putting him under the wings of his second most hated person after Giotto Vongola, Belphegor Prince the Ripper and his junior Fran. Still, Verde trusted Xanxus to take better care of Tsuna this time. Since the last time, Xanxus didn't really _see _Tsunayoshi, Verde made sure he didn't make the same mistake.

He noticed Colonnello, Lal Mirch's apprentice, tailing them, but he didn't bother to care. There was something else more important than someone else willing to be Arcobaleno in Lal's place. And it was Tsunayoshi.

Luche told him that the moment he got a pacifier (he was confused of this) he should make a wish, and that wish will definitely be granted. It took long, but Luche finally convinced him. And here he was, complying with such an unscientific babble.

All for Tsunayoshi's sake.

As they reached the top, Verde took his designated position and looked at the Sky. Every one of them that stood in the Sky-Earth battle some time ago would remember this presence. The all carefree and intimidating. It was Ouranos.

_**You are the chosen ones. I shall give you one wish in exchange of this holy pacifier.**_

Verde closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He suddenly saw flashes of scenes. Tsunayoshi— destroying all their pacifiers. It was something that was supposed to happen, but didn't happen anyways.

_Bring back Tsunayoshi! Bring him back to life!_

There was a thunderous sound in Verde's ears, but no Lightning to be seen.

_**Very well. Your wish will be granted.**_

The light went brighter, and he used his hands to cover his glasses.

But, when he opened his eyes, he was no longer Verde Keyman.

* * *

_Bring back Tsunayoshi! Bring him back to life!_

Tsuna woke up with a jolt. Verde-sama's voice was there, shouting, pleading, and desperate. What happened? Was he… was he dead?

"Oh, you woke up." Xanxus was there sitting on his armchair beside Tsuna's bed. There were three bottles of Tequila on his bedside table. "You're asleep for three days, pathetic scum." Tsuna laughed nervously to his brother's gruff way of speaking. "Nii-chan…" He spoke, at first, he thought Xanxus will kill him for calling him that, but the Varia boss didn't say anything.

"Where am I? How am I here?" He asked. He wasn't in Verde-sama's laboratory. He didn't know where he was. "This is Varia HQ. You know this place." Xanxus answered briefly before opening the fourth bottle of tequila. "And that shit Verde was the one who brought you here three days ago." Tsuna flinched. He immediately looked to the calendar to know that today was two months after the parent-teacher meeting.

That's not true. He'd been asleep; he'd been _dead _for two months.

Tsuna closed his eyes. He wanted to remember about the parent-teacher meeting, but he was shown scenes directly within his head.

It was Verde-sama, he wished that _he _was alive again before disappearing into a bright light. Tsuna gasped and opened his eyes. "Brat?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna's entire body shook as he sobbed. Tears streaming down his face as he concluded what happened.

Verde-sama… sacrificed something big to bring him back to life.

* * *

Two months after finding himself in the care of Varia, Reborn came in a form Tsuna never expected.

He was a baby. A one year old baby with the head, personality, and mind of his older self. Tsuna wanted to ask Reborn about it. About the others, about Verde-sama. But, Reborn only kicked him on the back of his head and refused.

Reborn became Tsuna's so-called home-tutor, teaching him to be a Vongola boss who'll succeed Giotto. Tsuna remembered everything about Giotto and Xanxus, he was happy. He was happy. But… he was also empty.

He'd lost everything.

He'd lost _his _everything.

He'd lost his Verde-sama.

* * *

**Short chapter yes yes I know. I just didn't want to fit these words to the previous chapter. But hey! At least you didn't need to wait for the next chapter! Please review this too? :3**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	22. Final Theorem

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Slight AU. The Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed by the Vendicare. And they abandoned their projects and everything. Here comes our scientist Verde! He found an assassin project named Tsunayoshi. What will the Arcobaleno do? Ver27; implied R27; G27; X27**

**Music When Writing: N.A. Astro Rangers theme – Let's & Go! WGP**

**Warning: All the previous warnings.**

**Without further ado let's start~!**

**~Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge~**

**Final Theorem: The Reason to Return.**

"I'm finally going to be the official Decimo of Vongola… but Reborn's not here? What a pathetic excuse of a tutor." Tsunayoshi Sawada stifled a laugh. It was very long after he'd thrown away his habit of stuttering. Living with Varia for ten years has its effects after all.

His stepbrother laughed mockingly. "Maybe he didn't think that a piece of trash like you would be able to survive living with me." Xanxus said as he watched his little brother straighten his tie. "Living with you isn't so bad, Xanxus-niichan. You even let Giotto-niichan come and visit sometimes. How very kind of you." The brunet smiled.

The red-eyed man stood up from his armchair and hugged his brother from behind. "You're mine. For these ten years, you're mine." Xanxus whispered to his brother's ear. "Thank you for taking care of me for these ten years, Onii-chan." Tsuna kissed his brother's cheek and turn to the door, where the rest of Varia were waiting for him.

"Heeeey my sweet cute little baby Tsu-chaaaan~" Lussuria hugged Tsuna without any hesitation. Ten years of Lussuria's morning greetings made Tsuna rather fond of it. Lussuria, though unbelievably flamboyant and gay-like, is a very nice person. "I'm so nervous, Lussuria." He smiled sweetly to the Sun-Guardian of Varia. "Awww I know you'll do good. If it's you, you'll do awesome!"

"Shishishishi, of course he will." The young brunet looked at his former (short-lived) guardian. "Thank you for the approval, Belphegor-san." Tsuna never liked Belphegor, or his partner Fran. But, he held a silent gratitude and understanding for them. If it weren't for the two of them, he'd never meet…

Damn, he doesn't want to think about _him_.

"You better make Boss proud, Sawada." Levi said stiffly. Tsuna had to hold his urge to laugh. Levi pampered him like how his brother pampered him. But, he always hid it in front of people. "Of course I will, Levi-san. I'll make _both _of my brothers proud." Tsuna walked away from them before any of them can react to what he said.

He continued to walk until he met all seven of his guardians. They all greeted him with the way they usually greets him. "Are you ready, Tenth?" Gokudera, his self-proclaimed right hand man asked. Tsuna nodded as the bald doormen opened the door for them.

The Tenth Generation of Vongola Famiglia walked proudly on the red carpet swarmed by other Famiglias. They all came to witness _his _coronation to the underworld throne. Tsuna's eyes travelled everywhere in the room. He wanted to see Reborn, or if possible, Enma. But, nobody he expects was there…

Though, someone he didn't expect was there.

It was the artificial body _that man _creates, though he was hosting another soul. Ouranos, his patron, smiled and waved to him. The Sky God blended so well in the crowds that Tsuna was sure that he was the only one who noticed him. Tsuna smiled to his patron and nodded, giving him a signal to 'not worry' and 'keep watching over me'.

Tsunayoshi sighed soundlessly, and kept on walking forward. He can see Giotto and his Grandfather smiling at him. His grandfather was holding some kind of a vial. When Tsuna and his guardians stopped, Giotto took the vial and stepped forward. "For all Famiglias in Cosa Nostra who gathers here, I welcome all of you." Giotto's pleasant voice filled the room.

"Today, we gather here to commence the passing of the vial, which is the proof of the Vongola boss since the very first generation. It will be handed on to Vongola Decimo from Vongola Nono." Giotto smiled to Tsuna calmly. He stepped forward and gave Tsuna a vial containing something like a blood. Tsuna accepted the vial and brought it to his chest.

"I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, vowed to protect both sides of Vongola with all my heart and soul. I promise to… to…" Tsuna hesitated. His heart suddenly sting for some unknown feeling. His… what? What does he have? He had lost _everything _since that day when he lost his beloved person. "Give your everything." Tsuna, along with everyone turned their head to the entrance.

At first, it was only a silhouette, but as the man walked to front-part of the room, everyone instantly knows him. "Re…born?" Tsuna muttered silently. "Pathetic. You can't even remember a vow? So very like you, dame-Tsuna." The brunet looked happy beyond measure. "C'mon, hurry and finish your vow. Someone's waiting for you."

Tsuna smiled and cleared his throat. "I promise to give my everything for Vongola. I vow this." Tsuna clenched the vial carefully and walked forward to a single armchair in the very front of the room. He placed the vial on his pocket and rested his arms on the armrest.

Gokudera was the first to walk over to his boss as Giotto declared Tsuna's official title of Vongola Decimo. "I, Hayato Gokudera, vow to serve as the Storm Guardian of Vongola Decimo." Gokudera kneeled and kissed the back of Tsuna's hand. He moved to the right side of Tsuna's chair. "I, Takeshi Yamamoto, vow to serve as the Rain Guardian of Vongola Decimo."

"I, Lambo Bovino, vow to serve as the Lightning Guardian of Vongola Decimo."

"I, Ryohei Sasagawa, vow to serve as the extreme Sun Guardian of Vongola Decimo."

"Hmph, I vow to bite you to death, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Hibari said stubbornly, but in the end, he also kneeled and kissed the back of Tsuna's hand. "Therefore, I shall be your Cloud Guardian until the day I can bite you to death." Tsuna smiled. Hibari-san will always be Hibari-san after all.

Mukuro and Chrome looked towards each other. But, only Chrome stepped forward and kneeled. "We, Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, vow to serve as the Mist Guardians of Vongola Decimo." As Chrome moved to her designated position, Tsuna smiled to Mukuro, as if saying 'I know, thank you for agreeing to this' to the ex-convict of Vindince prison.

Tsuna looked to his guardians and nodded. "I accept your vows, my guardians. And for the other families here, I also look forward to the prosperity of our alliance. I, Tsunayoshi Sawada the Vongola Decimo, order the feast to begin." When Tsuna snapped his fingers, the waiters and waitresses immediately swarm the room to prepare food and the likes. The whole room clapped their hands for a few minutes and then scattered to eat, talk to each other, or give Tsuna and the others their salutations.

Giotto and Xanxus were together, though there was an unexplainable cold feeling between them. They both smiled proudly to their little brother, who handled the situation like it was nothing. Really, ten years have really passed between all of the Vongola brothers.

* * *

Smiles and greetings were exchanged, but nobody noticed a certain copper-haired lady and her red-headed son. They both smiled to the new Vongola boss proudly. "Are you okay with not visiting them, my dear Enma?" Gaea asked to her companion. Enma looked to his own unchanging-fourteen-years-old body. "I'm okay, mother. Just seeing him happy… is fine with me."

Gaea hugged her son closely. "You are very kind, Enma." She said with pride. "Yeah, Enma, though your body won't change at all, you still grow up in other aspects, huh?" Both Gaea and Enma were shocked as they saw a Tsunayoshi-lookalike in front of them. They both immediately looked at the real Tsuna, who was still sitting on the armchair, and the lookalike in front of them.

"It has been sometime since the last time I've seen you, my dear Gaea. You are still as pretty as you are before." The lookalike kissed the Goddess' hand. But, the Goddess wasn't mad at all, on the contrary, she was blushing. "Mother?" Enma asked, clearly not understanding. "Ouranos!" Gaea hugged the lookalike happily, making Enma realize who this lookalike is.

"Lord Ouranos." Enma greeted with a polite bow. "So, how about it? The three of us for tea in Gaea's fortress?" Ouranos smiled happily. Gaea nodded immediately. "Sure!" Gaea took her husband's hand and walked with him. Enma was about to follow them, but, he looked back to the person he was paired with and make the ground shook for a bit.

"_Goodbye, my first and eternal love."_

* * *

Tsuna felt the little earthquake and found himself smiling. It seems that Enma really _did _come and see him.

But, there was still something. Something that is missing…

"Oi, dame-Tsuna," Reborn called. The Vongola Decimo looked at his tutor with tired eyes. "What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna said, pretending to pay no attention to his tutor's splendid adult form. Really, it has been ten very long years for Tsuna to absorb Reborn's baby form and accept him as his tutor and now… he's back.

Does that mean _something else _as well?

"Someone's waiting for you outside." When Reborn said that, Tsuna could smell a very familiar smell, blown by the wind. The smell of caffeine, alcohol, and marshmallow meshed together. He paid no attention to the guests and ran outside the building.

There was nobody there, but, Tsuna was searching desperately for the incredibly nostalgic smell. The smell he missed, loved, and cherished dearly.

"Are you looking for something?" That voice. That calm, cool, collected voice with light accent of Italian on Japanese which made Tsuna's day brighter… The voice he'd been missing for the last ten years. The voice that haunted him through night and day for the last ten years…

_Verde-sama's voice!_

"VERDE-SAMA!" Tsuna ran to the adult man. Even though he, himself is an adult, the height difference was still there, though not as severe as ten years ago. He hugged the man tightly, not wanting to let go as he greedily sucked the air around Verde's labcoat. The green-haired man wasn't any different as well. He circled his arms around his test subject's waist and kissed the brown hair he'd missed _for the last ten years _happily.

As they filled themselves with other's presence, tears fell down from Tsuna's brown eyes. And somehow, it surprised the green-haired professor. "Hey, why are you crying?" His tone was rather panicky. Tsuna stared to the professor's onyx eyes and started to sob. "It's just that… I don't expect… Verde-sama…" Tsuna buried his face to the professor's chest.

Even though Verde is confused, he laughed out loud merrily. "Tsunayoshi," He caressed Tsuna's brown hair gently, making the brunet perked and looked at the professor's face. "Yes?" He asked. Verde smiled his usual cold smile and kissed the brunet gently. Tsuna's face exploded into a dark shade of red. When Verde lets go of the kiss, Tsuna pouted and crashed his lips to his professor's caffeine-taste ones.

When Tsuna broke the kiss for a breather, Verde straightened his glasses before kissing _his _brunet again. "You, Tsunayoshi," He said on the intervals of their hot, wet, and passionate kisses. "You are beyond my scientific knowledge."

The professor then continued to have his way with _his _test subjects. After all, he didn't wait ten years for nothing. He waited; he actually _lived _during these ten years knowing that there was _someone_, who is beyond his knowledge.

And he needed to live the rest of his life enjoying it.

* * *

**Oh, oh finally. Finally. **_**Finally! **_**I have finished my proudest masterpiece. With a completely new pairing I wasn't so sure that you guys would enjoy as much as I do. Verde and Tsuna. The spiky-haired combo, the men with little to nothing to make them the same. A cold, uncaring scientist with a family-loving boss. Verde and Tsuna are different, very different individuals. But stillllll I just couldn't resist. I love them. I hope I inspire other writers out there to write another Ver27 :')**

**Well, seeya on my other fics. (and maybe I'm gonna write another Ver27 XD)**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	23. BVSK: A hypothetical Continuation

_We thought that the ten years we spent apart from each other is enough… but, life has something else in the store…_

* * *

_**It all starts with a mere letter in front of the Vongola Manor…**_

* * *

"_Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" _

"_I'm opening a letter…"_

* * *

_**Destiny full of revenge and envy started to unfold…**_

* * *

"_This can't be happening. The Arcobaleno curse wasn't supposed to be undone! That's not fair!"_

* * *

_**They are separated once again…**_

* * *

"_He disappeared, Luche! He disappeared right from my sight!"_

"_Please calm down, Verde. Everyone is searching. You know that you can count on us."_

* * *

_**This time, the stakes will be higher.**_

* * *

"_What are you doing to me?! Let go!"_

"_Don't struggle, Tsunayoshi-kun. If you do, you will experience pain unlike any other."_

* * *

_**Betrayal would be unleashed.**_

* * *

"_I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore, Verde-sama…"_

"_Tsunayoshi!"_

* * *

_**It just proves that…**_

* * *

"_I love you."_

"_You don't believe in love, Verde-sama, love is not a scientific thing."_

* * *

_**There are still many things…**_

* * *

"_Now kill him and restore balance to the world, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

"…_Verde-sama!"_

* * *

_**That are…**_

* * *

"_He can't be saved, Verde, not this time."_

"_He can. He still can. It worked last time, it will work again."_

"_You can't do it. Not without Ouranos' help."_

"_TSUNAYOSHI!"_

* * *

_**Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge.**_

_**~A hypothetical Continuation~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NAAAH I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU! XDDD**

**Sorry, felt like fooling around a little XD this story is over… ;D**

***wink wink***


End file.
